You're Way Better Than The Girls
by Bommie
Summary: "There are high chances that you might fall for your roommate, so always tie your shoe laces.." Mikan's life took a dramatic turn when her mother enrolled her at an all-boys school; "Your father wanted this". "You are violent enough to be my father".
1. Chapter 1

You're Way Better Than The Girls

By: Moi~

The preetiest boy at school, is not a boy! Sakura Mikan; about-to-be player of the basketball team of Gakuen Alice All-Boys and is the only girl at school. She was pretending to be a boy because of her dead father's last wish when he died; become a basketball star! Since most schools won't take girls basketball seriously, she was forced by her mother to study at an all-boys school!

Chapter 1: And his name was Sakura Mikan

It was an early Thursday morning at Gakuen Alice All-Boys Academy, and Sakura Mikan, layered brown hair that just went underneath her ears and brown eyes, is running late to her classroom. Yes. Her.

Sakura Mikan is a girl, and she needs to make the dream of her father come true; become the best basketball player there is! But people won't take Girls Basketball seriously, and her mom's only choice was to force her into an all-boys school.

Mikan slammed the door of the classroom, and there inside was a blonde teacher.

"Hello. Sakura Mikan-san, am I right? My name is Noda-sensei. It's nice to meet you."

"Sakura Mikan, isn't that a girly name?" It was Mochi.

Mikan gulped. "Are you kidding me! It's a very manly name!"

He said, making his voice deep. Which sounds so freakin' weird.

"Please come in now, Sakura Mikan-san."

Mikan sweatdropped. "Please drop the –san, Noda-sensei."

Noda-sensei chuckled. Then frowned. "No."

She sweatdropped again.

"Now, Sakura Mikan-san, please sit besides Kokoro Yomi-san. Kokoro Yomi-san, please raise your hand."

'So he calls everyone with a –san..' Mikan thought as she saw Kokoro Yomi.

"Hallo! You can just call me Koko! Please don't call me Kokoro Yomi-san, the way Noda-sensei calls me. It's weird."

Mikan smiled; not so womanly. It looked like a sneer in fact. "Of course, Koko."

Koko sweatdropped. "Yes, sure, Kan."

"Kan? Are you calling me a can!"

Koko rolled his eyes. "No. Kan. Calling you Mikan is like calling a girl. Kan is better."

Mikan smiled at him (it really looks like a sneer). "Why, thank you for the nickname, Koko."

"Kokoro Yomi-san and Sakura Mikan-san, please silence a bit." Noda-sensei scolded.

But the class wasn't even quiet.

"My name is Mochi, Kan-san."

Mikan stared at him. "Hello, Mochi. That's a weird name."

Mochi glared. "Shut up, Kan-san."

In came a blonde with blue eyes. "Hello, Sakura Mikan 'Kan', right? My name is Ruka. Nogi Ruka. Feel free to call me Ruka."

"Alright, Ruka. Tell me, where are the basketball courts? And when are the try-outs?"

Mochi nudged Koko, and their Iinchou decided to speak. "Kan-san, the try-outs are today. I must show you the way!"

They weren't able to stop him, so they just let him.

Ruka smiled. "You should do your best, Kan-san. Natsume is a tough nut."

They all laughed at the pun.

('Natsume' is equal to 'Nat' and Ruka said 'tough nut')

"Huh? Whose Natsume?"

They all turned to her. "You don't know who Hyuuga 'I'am King' Natsume is?" Koko asked.

Iinchou sighed. "Well, he really is the king anyway."

"King?" Mikan asked; confused.

"Hyuuga 'I'am King' Natsume is the King of this school. He is the star player of the basketball team. He is also the best at other sports, but he chose basketball. He is popular among the ladies and the gay guys here are also his supporters." Mochi explained.

"He sounds like an obnoxious prat to me." Mikan muttered. They all laughed, but Koko said,

"Well, newbies also thought of that, but after they met him, they become; a) Natsume's follower, b) Natsume's hater or c) Natsume's fan; gay, in other words."

Mikan gulped, but she still inferior with this guy. "I'll still be the same, I hope."

As they get to the courts, Mikan was surprised to see how boys basketball really is. As in; serious basketball.

There was Andou Tsubasa, Kitsuneme, Tonouchi and Sonou Kaname.

Iinchou (Yuu) smiled. "I'm the manager of that dazzling team."

Mikan turned to him with a shocked expression. "Really!"

"We're also players." Ruka said.

Mikan realized that she was actually hanging-out with the basketball team.

"It was all thanks to Noda-sensei that he seated me besides Koko, who talked to me, making Mochi and Iinchou and Ruka talk to me! I'am the luckiest person ever!" Mikan did a little cheer dance and they all stared, as if staring at a girl.

Which made them shiver at the weird thought of a girl at an all-boys academy. And that's, like, impossible. Unless you have a really twisted and coniving mother or father.

They let the thoughts drift as Iinchou blowed his whistle.

"Try-outs start!" He said as he walked inside the courts.

Mikan saw the raven-haired and red-eyed Hyuuga Natsume. She stared at him within every angle that she can.

"What the hell did ladies see in him?" She asked herself as the other's went inside the court.

Mochi stopped in his tracks and told her, "Do your best, Kan-san. Try not to embarras yourself."

Mikan thanked Mochi, and as she walked to the courts, she noticed how people began filling in.

She was the only wearing her uniform. And Mikan doesn't even want to think of changing.

'There might be freak-a-zoids there..' She thought. Freak-a-zoids are nothing but boys, of course.

She lined up there and arranged her hair a bit.

Mikan watched as Hyuuga Natsume kept saying 'Next' while Ruka and the other's were asking things or asking them to hold a ball, dribble or shoot. But the arrogant kid (Natsume) kept saying 'Next' before the person could even shoot.

"Name." Koko said, trying not to stifle a laugh.

"Sakura Mikan. People call me Kan."

"Well, Kan-san, please try shooting." Iinchou said, passing him the ball. Hyuuga turned to look a bit.

Mikan, much to her surprsied, didn't said 'Next', and watched, but he was just watching the ball.

Mikan shrugged and shoot it. The shoot her old man thought her. She grinned.

"Don."

Her old man thought her that too. It was always intimidating for a player to say a catch-phrase when he/she says it when they scores a good point.

For her old man, it was 'Don', and it also became her's.

"Who teached you?" Natsume asked. Finally meeting Mikan's eyes.

"My old man."

Natsume raised a brow. "What was his name?"

"Why so interested?" Mikan asked.

Natsume glared at her. "What do you think?" He asked the other's, but his eyes still at Mikan's (who was glaring back since she doesn't know what else to do).

"I say-.." Before Iinchou could say 'accepted', Tsubasa cut him off.

"Why not we test him out first? I mean, yes, he can shoot, but what about REAL basketball? What do you think, Natsume?"

Natsume smirked and Mikan turned to look at them.

"I acceot. Sure."

I actually intend to make it longer, but I thought that you people might know alot I decided to cut it and use it for the next chapter. I really like making long chapters now, so you guys won't be dissapointed! Reviews, please!

Or NO update at all!

Anyway, I update once a week. Not a bad deal, right?

For the people who read my other story: SWEET HONESTY, guys, I'm not giving that story up! Since I was motivated, I decided to continue it! IF! Yes, there's an if, this story could AT LEAST get 5 reviews! If it does, then Sweet Honesty will continue!


	2. Chapter 2

You're Way Better Than The Girls

By: Moi~

Story So Far…

Sakura Mikan (the girl pretending to be a boy) is up for a little challenge with the Gakuen Alice Basketball Team! And who knows, she may be up with star player, Hyuuga Natsume!

Chapter 2: He is an interesting lad

"Let's start now!" Iinchou said, blowing his whistle.

Mikan was at the end of the court with the ball on her hands.

"First up, Sonoo Kaname, best with stealing the ball!"

Mikan dribbled it, and Kaname turned to it, and within a milisecond, Kaname was about to get it through a few side steps, but Mikan was a lot better, and dodged him easily, to the next one.

"Next one, Tono! Let's see if you can get through his side steps!"

And as described by Iinchou, Tono sure was hard to get past to, but Mikan's old man had a tactic for that. Copy the side steps; just reverse it, and they won't notice that you are already escaping.

"Come on, next is Koko! His best are long-range shots, but his second talent are also blocking!"

Koko's arms were long and wide, trapping Mikan. But there's another trick for this. Since Iinchou stated that Koko's speciality was long-range shots, that means his weakness is that he's slow. You see, long range shooters are usually people who get's passed with the ball if they're at the back of the court, and they are usually slow because they need to be accurate.

So Mikan decided to act face and went past his way with speed.

Iinchou was starting to become nervous, but he was also smiling at the same time. "Tsubasa! Your turn now!"

He didn't bother giving out information, because that's what obviously helped Mikan.

Tsubasa grinned at her. "Heh. I'm a short-range player, but, oh well."

Iinchou slapped his forehead. "An idiot…"

Mikan grinned back at him. "Thanks for the information."

And what she did was that she side-stepped over 10 times, tiring Tsubasa, making herself get past him. It was the weakness of short-range players: they get tired when they over-exert force because they just usually do side-steps and shoot.

"NATSUME!" Iinchou shouted.

Natsume's eyes narrowed fast and he was at the court then.

"Natsume is your last enemy. If you shoot it in, then your in."

Mikan and Natsume glared at each other.

Mikan tried many tactics at him with side-steps, but nothing worked.

Natsume smirked. "You have no choice but to give up, kid."

Mikan glared at him. "Hate to dissapoint, but I like challenges."

Mikan tried going to the other side, and out-speeding him, but Natsume was also fast.

She was struck when she remembered what her old man said;

"Use this as your last resort, or if your bored of the game; shoot the ball. Your shot is extremely accurate, that if you shoot it at any place of the court, it'll shoot. Heck, if you shoot it from our house through the courts, it'll probably get in."

Mikan smirked, and shooted off. And to their surprise, it shoot.

"Old man, you are the best." She muttered, "Rest in peace."

Mikan turned to Iinchou. "Well? Accepted?" She asked, hopefully.

How could he say no? If he say no, then that means that Gakuen Alice's almost perfect team would not become perfect!

"Of course! You're in, Kan-san!"

Mikan pumped her fist at the air. "Yes!"

Then, she thought with a smile, 'Old man, our dreams are going to come true. I'm sure of it.'

"Huh? Dorm key?" Mikan asked as he handed Mikan her dorm key.

"Yep! And, well, your room mate is.."

Mikan turned around to the source of snorting.

"Thanks to you, Sakura, I'm going to be sharing a room." Natsume said while glaring at her.

Iinchou sweatdropped. "Well, Natsume's your room mate."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "That's fine by me, but he's still an annoying and obnoxious prat for me."

Iinchou smiled. "Guess your opinion didn't change, huh? Well, that's cool. I'm room mates with Ruka anyway, and our room is the one at the end of this floor. Talk to me when you're lost or anything."

"Thanks, Iinchou."

Mikan walked up stairs to her and Hyuuga Natsume's room. Mikan wasn't quite worried about sharing a room, but it was Hyuuga Natsume. And it seems that he's quite observant the way he looks at her.

Mikan was in. She was in the team and 'in' at the school, but it's just the first day. Who knows, someone might discover her secret.

As she entered. She saw Natsume at his bed reading manga with headphones on his ears.

The room wasn't dirty. Mikan was expecting clothes scattered everywhere and the like, but it was actually clean.

Everything was clean that Mikan could almost cry. Since Natsume was below the double bed, she get's the top one, which was good for her.

Cool thing was that there was this box made of wood that was the exact same size as the bed which serves as a stasher of things, but Mikan decided to use it as her cabinet because she doesn't want to share the closet and have Natsume discover her secret won't she?

Natsume noticed her and he glared at her. He stood up and went inside the bathroom. Mikan didn't hear a lock, and she thought she was going to have some problems explaining why she's locking a bathroom door when they were both boys.

But in her case, she was not a boy. And girls lock bathroom doors whatever gender the person they're with is.

Mikan got her towel and a whole bag of supplies (sando, baggy sando, baggy shirt, baggy shorts, underwear and a pair of boxers).

Natsume was a quick bath-er. He was already out, but he was not dressed. And even though Mikan grew-up, thought as a boy, she couldn't help but stare at his toned chest and six pack.

Natsume stared at her and to his chest. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

Before she could go red, Mikan turned around. "Nothing. I'm also taking a bath." She muttered.

Natsume snickered as Mikan got in. 'He's fun to tease..' He thought.

He wore a striped blue polo shirt and pants. Natsume opened his computer, and after a good bit of 45 minutes, his eyebrows furrowed.

'That's funny.. Sakura is still in there..? What if he drowned or anythin'..? What am I thinking! Focus, Natsume, focus..' He thought with embarrasment.

After a few more minutes, the door opened revealing Mikan with a long, white sweater and boy shorts.

"What took you so long?" Natsume asked casually.

Mikan shrugged. "What's wrong with bathing for an hour?"

Natsume snickered. "What's wrong with it? Well, as far as I know, only girls stay inside a shower for an hour."

Mikan blushed and she turned her gaze away. "I-I'm not a girl!"

Natsume looked up from his computer to stare at Mikan through the mirror in front of him. His eyes rolled.

"I didn't said that. I said 'only' girls do that." He muttered.

Mikan sighed and sat at his bed. "Ooh, nice guitar."

She said as she picked the black acoustic guitar that has sticker letters at the back that says; Luca.

Mikan's eyes widen in realization. "You're gay!"

Natsume turned around quickly. "WHAT!"

He grabbed his guitar and said, "What are you talking about!"

Mikan pointed a shaking finger to his guitar. "I-it's named Luca. And isn't that Ruka's nickname!"

Natsume also blushed. "Don't kid me! I'm NOT gay!"

Mikan huffed at his stubborness. "Admit it! If you are not gay, then why is it named after a BOY!"

Natsume sighed. "Sakura, stop judging things easily. This guitar is not mine. It's Ruka's."

Mikan flinched. "Oh.."

Natsume sighed again and placed the guitar at his bed. Then, he got another black guitar but with another design and this time, it was electric; underneath the bed.

"This is my guitar. And it's named 'Akuma', so don't get me wrong." He stated matter-of-factly.

Mikan nodded her head as she stared at it. "But, still, your guitar has the weirder name. Akuma means devil. And people don't name their guitars like that."

Natsume smirked. "So? It's a real devil anyway when you play it."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Boys and their toys.."

"But aren't you a boy too?" Natsume asked like it wasn't a question but a statement.

Mikan's eyes widen a little. "Why, of course! Now, good night, Hyuuga. I need to sleep now."

Natsume watch as Mikan go up to her bed and his back facing his.

He smirked again. 'He sure is interesting..'

Someone askeed me if 'Hotaru' would appear here.. well, OF COURSE!

But she won't be appearing until Chapter's 6 or 7.. And as expected of Hotaru (she's like, my favorite GA character), she would be playing a big part.

Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all.

And as I said, I update once a week. Every FRIDAY. Yes, Friday.

Since it's finally sem-break.. maybe I could find some time to update two chapters..? Well, I'm not promising anything, but I need to keep practicing for badminton.

I was happy yesterday because (well, it's not yet official, I guess) I was choosen for the intrams at badminton (I'm not really sure, but my teacher wrote my name for the line-up, so, yeah).

Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews! Give me comments (flames or not), suggestions or just a plain 'Please review'!

Oh, and since I got 5 reviews, Sweet Honesty Chapter 8 is on the works! I just need to finish with this story's Chapter 3.

Remember, no reviews or NO UPDATES at all!

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana owns this. This fic o' mine is an AU fic and doesn't copy anything from GA besides the characters and the title itself..


	3. Chapter 3

You're Way Better Than The Girls

By: Moi~

Story So Far…

Mikan bumped into an unexpected person! And he seems to give the members of the basketball team a reason to beat him up..

Chapter 3: Kan get's to meet senpai

Mikan woke-up to a start. She looked down to see that Natsume was still sleeping. Mikan got into action and started changing into her school uniform.

And after a few more minutes. She was fully dressed and was already preparing her bag and was going to brush her teeth.

As she got out of the bathroom after a few brushes, Natsume woken-up.

"You woke-up real early, huh, Sakura?" Natsume stated.

Mikan smiled. "Well, it's another day!" Natsume grunted. "Yeah, yeah."

He got his towel and started walking inside the bathroom to wash and all. Mikan sighed as the door closed. She was thankful that Natsume wasn't a morning person unlike her.

It was one of the weird things about her; she get's energetic and hyper at the morning and get's dull and drowsier as afternoon and night approaches.

(MIKAN's P.O.V)

Well, life is like that. I sighed and opened the door. Then, I felt my weight became heavier and that a heavy thing was glomping on me.

"W-what the!" The person glomping over me chuckled.

"People are right. You are really cute, Sakura Mikan-kun. It's a shame you are not a girl." I looked-up to see someone whose (obviously) older than me.

"A-ano..? Who are you?" The mysterious person stared at me for a second. Then, he laughed.

"Well, I'am none other than the Student Council President. You can just call me Reo-senpai."

Why didn't he said his last name..? Oh, well. That's not my problem anyway.

"Then please just call me 'Kan, senpai." Senpai laughed.

He then patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, Mikan-chan. You shouldn't be ashamed that your name is not very manly!"

I sweatdropped and glared at him lightly. 'How dare he..?'

Then, he flipped his hair and I could only stare. "Well, you should consider yourself lucky because I think that you are cute."

I glared at him again. "Thank you for the time to notice me."

He laughed and all I could do is imagine kicking him. This Reo person sure is arrogant and so full of his self..

The door behind me opened, and out came Natsume. 'Oh, what luck...' I tried my best to not mutter something incoherent.

I have nothing against Natsume, but Reo-senpai is just making my veins pop with all his arrogancy.

"If it isn't Hyuuga-kun!" He greeted. Reo-senpai glomped over Natsume; and after a few seconds, he was sent flying.

"Let's go to class, Sakura." He said as he walked. I felt bad for Reo-senpai, but he probably deserved it. But I still feel bad for him.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. Natsume shrugged. "Probably. I don't feel bad for him though."

We are just like pure, polar, opposites. But I'm still glad that Natsume was my room-mate.

*O*

I was surprised to see Mochi grinning at me. "Why, hello there, Mr. Preetiest Boy Of The School."

"What?" I asked. Mochi gasped. But believe me, he looked like he was faking it.

"You don't know! You are Gakuen Alice's # 1 at the list of the preetiest boys at school!" He practically shouted because everyone turned their heads to us.

I sighed. 'How nice life is..? I get to be the preetiest boy at school, and I'm not even a boy.'

Ruka smiled at me. "You actually beat Natsume."

I turned to Natsume who just shrugged. "I don't even know there was something like that."

I smiled and said, "Well, that's alright with me! It's like a real confidence booster!"

To be honest, I don't know why but everyone was staring at me and the atmosphere appeared to be light.

*O*

(NARRATOR's P.O.V)

Koko couldn't help but long for basketball practice already. He sure was impressed with Mikan, but there is just one thing that is off.

Sakura Mikan gives off a girlish aura. No, not like that. Not like 'gay' aura. It's just that.. it all seems natural for him to have a bright smile, eyes that looked like they would sparkle, white, soft skin to the touch and just the right charm.

But Sakura Mikan is a boy. And that girlish aura is what's off with him. No, Koko is not in-love with him (or her, for the matter) yet.

Yes. There is a yet.

Because like just what happened earlier; when she (she will be used from now on) smiled, the atmosphere became light and things went on smoothly.

And Koko knew that he wasn't the only one feeling this.

*O*

"Hey, kohai!" Tsubasa shouted. Mikan turned around to see Tsubasa waving at her frantically.

Mikan decided to ignore him. 'He looks creepy.. Never talk to creepy people, Mikan.' She reminded herself mentally.

Tsubasa grumbled. "Hey, hey! I'm not creepy if you are thinking that!"

Mikan flinched. 'How did he knew I was thinking that..? Unless he's an ESP.. Which makes him more creepier. Remember, don't talk to strangers!'

Tsubasa grumbled again. "Look, if you are thinking that I'am an ESP, then, I'am not!"

Mikan stopped. "How did you knew I was thinking that?" 

Tsubasa stared at her for a bit and just shrugged. "Um.. you look like it?"

Mikan gasped to herself. 'I musn't look like it! I must look scary!' Mikan glared at him and said, "Well, what is it that you want?"

"…"

Tsubasa stared at her. "Are you trying to be comical?"

Mikan reddened. "I-I wasn't! Now, what is it that you want?"

"I just wanna remind you of practice, okay?" Mikan stared at him. "Oh."

"Yes. Why were you running away from me anyway?" He asked.

"Because you look like a crazy stalker." The both of them turned around to see Reo with his back leaning on the wall.

He smirked at Tsubasa's way. "Hmph."

Tsubasa glared at him. "President." He addressed simply.

Reo straightened and walked past Mikan. He stopped when he was at Tsubasa's side.

He whispered, "Andou-kun, I hope you are not creeping our school's favorite idol."

Tsubasa glared at him again. "I really despise him."

"Huh? Why?"

Tsubasa sighed. "You'll know sooner or later." Then, his frow turned to a smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for, kohai? Let's go to basketball practice!"

*O*

"Minna-san, we're here!" Tsubasa shouted across the courts.

Mikan's jaw dropped when the audience hooted. Yes. There was an audience.

Composed of; a) Students of the school who are basketball fans b) The gay students and c) The girls from the neighboring all-girls school.

"Senpai, are you sure this is practice!" Mikan needed to raise her voice a bit because of the crowd's loud cheers when Mochi shooted the ball.

Mikan saw that Tono and Kaname just arrived too. Tono placed his arms at Mikan and shifted his weight a little to the ground.

"Well, Sakura, what kind of girl is your type? Unless, you are homo, of course." He asked with a snicker.

Mikan began thinking of a sensible answer. "I like a simple person."

"Then you might as well become homo." He replied while glaring at him jokingly.

The three of them laughed as Mikan just frowned.

Natsume saw them and glared at them pointedly. "They are so irresponsible." He muttered. Ruka and the other's heard him though.

They chuckled as Natsume rolled his eyes.

'Why is Tono's arm encircled at Sakura's shoulders? Wait.. who cares anyway?' Natsume shook his head and brushed his thoughts away.

Mikan, Tsubasa, Kaname and Tono entered the courts and the crowd cheered louder.

Mikan flinched. "How annoying.. How can you guys practice with this kind of noise?"

Kaname smiled at her. "Don't you get it, Sakura-san? When they cheer for us, doesn't it seems like it's a game, even though it's just practice?"

Mikan noticed how the crowd cheered as Natsume got the ball from Koko; and shooted it off.

Mikan's face dropped and she frowned disapprovingly.

"For me, it's just like showing-off."

They all laughed at her.

And Iinchou said, "Well, it's one of the components of the basketball team. WE attract attention."

Mikan stared again at the crowd. And after a while, she smiled.

"Well, I therefore welcome myself to this kind of attraction."

*O*

Hallo, guys! It's you and me again! Whew! (Yes, the 'hallo' is supposed to be like that)

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I know that some of you who reads 'Sweet Honesty' is dissapointed that there is still no Chapter 9.. And the reason is because I'am busy with this story.

But don't you guys worry because I will have it out! I swear! (Honestly, I don't want too. I wrote Sweet Honesty when I was like 9 Years Old and I wass too childish that time)

Some of you might be wondering how I know those things about basketball (from all those basketball stuff I wrote (or type) from Chapter 2) since someone said that I must know basketball players..

My first favorite sport was basketball and it was the sport I played during summer. So, yeah.

Well, remember to R.E.V.I.E.W !

Or no updates at all. I'am serious.

(P.S: I'm not sure if I'll be able to update the next Friday. Intrams are in and I need to finish my project -_-)


	4. Chapter 4

You're Way Better Than The Girls

By: Moi~

Story So Far…

Mikan get's to meet Reo; the student council president who seems to be infatuated (not in a romantic way) with Tsubasa at the past.. But let's forget all that and focus on Mikan's entrance to the world of attraction!

A/N: The basketball practice will be skipped. I want to write some romance now :)

Chapter 4:

*o*

"Whose that?" The said in whispers. Mikan sweatdropped. 'I can hear you, people..'

One of the girl's eyes litted-up. "I know him~! He's Sakura Mikan; the newest number one idol of Gakuen Alice!"

Mikan sweatdropped again. 'They know and I only knew it this morning.. How pitiful I'am..'

Natsume hitted Mikan on the head. "Let's get to it, Sakura. This is no time to be idle."

Mikan glared at him as he walked away. 'Well, what do you call this situation that you guys are showing off! Huh!' Mikan breathed in and out; calming herself down.

"Come on, kohai!" Tsubasa grinned at her and Mikan can't help but grin back. The other's turned to them, and soon, they were all grinning at her. Except Natsume; whose corners of his lips seems to be going upwards.

Mikan felt a shiver ran down her spine. 'They look creepy.. Who are they grinning at?'

"Come on, people. Let's start." Natsume muttered.

He passed the ball to Ruka, who shooted it at the basket without trouble; to say the least. Tsubasa glared at him.

He whispered, "Dude, hone your skills a litte. You don't know if some of these people are spies. And acting good too fast will make things too easy."

Ruka smiled apologetically. "Hai, hai. I will be careful."

Mikan sweatdropped. 'Tsubasa-senpai, don't even think about lying. You just want the crowd to go 'Wow!' and 'Go, Tsubasa-kun!', don't you?' She thought while staring at the crowd.

Kaname smiled at her. "I know, right, Sakura-san?" Mikan turned to him. And she turned blue.

"Senpai, be honest, are you an ESP?" Mikan asked with a shiver. Kaname chuckled. "No."

Natsume glared at them. "Oi, you two! Hurry up and get your asses here!"

Mikan gulped. 'Boys sure are scary.. Remember Mikan, they have cooties.. Don't go near them..'

*O*

Mikan was dressed on a baggy grey shirt with a sando underneath and brown khaki shorts.

She was unable to go sleep because Natsume wasn't there. She wasn't 'missing' Natsume, she was just scared of the dark. Back on her house, she keeps the door open because she can't go to sleep with lights on.

Mikan sighed as she continued staring up at the starry night sky. She was sitting there at the grass; just near by the basketball court. Mikan's breathing hitched when she heard a rustling through the bushes.

Being the adventurous type, she decided to see who it was. To her great surprise, it was Kaname.

Kaname spotted her and smiled at her. "Sakura-san."

Mikan sat beside him. "Senpai? What are you doing here?"

Before Kaname could even reply, Mikan spotted a group of three girls. "Kaname-kuunn~~!"

They dissapeared instantly when a breeze attacked them, as if hiding Kaname too. Mikan sweatdropped. 'I can't believe that stalkers are real..'

"Well, I guess that answers your question, Sakura-san." Kaname replied to her, "How about you? What are you doing here?"

Mikan thought before answering. Will she tell that she's scared of the dark (which she only knows) or will she lie. 'Lying seems a better option..'

"I'm suffering from insomnia." Was what left her mouth. Kaname chuckled at her embarrased expression.

"Insomnia? Aren't you 16 already?"

Mikan can feel her face continue to heat-up. "Err.."

Kaname chuckled again. "No, it's alright. I was only kidding. I suffer from it once in a while."

Mikan sighed and smiled. "Well, thanks alot for keeping me company, senpai. Ja ne." As Mikan waved goodbye, Kaname chuckled again (he's chuckling a lot isn't he?).

"Sakura-san really looks like a girl."

*O*

As Mikan opened the door to her and Natsume's dorm room, she felt quite scared. She would look more like an idiot and discomfit herself once more. So she decided against it.

But she much more embarrased at the fact that she was being pusillanimous about it.

"Oi, Sakura, what are you doing there?"

Mikan realized that she left the door slightly ajar, and that Natsume was there at bed, reading what seems like a sports magazine.

"Where were you? It's late at night you know." He murmured as he shifted; making Mikan face his back.

Mikan glared at him and rolled her eyes. "You're quite audacious to sermon me like that."

Natsume looked up to her. "What?"

Mikan snickered. "You weren't even here. That's why I went out to find someone whose not as standoffish as you."

Natsume raised his brow. "And? Were you able to breakthrough out of that jungle and found someone that's not as asocial as me?"

Mikan glared harder. "Urusai. Of course I was able too. But it's not your business for me to tell you that I chatted with Sono-senpai."

Natsume smiled at her. Which actually looks like a smirk. "So you were with Sono-senpai?"

Mikan didn't even bother saying something about that. "Oh, just belt up. And why are you even asking?"

'Belt up?' Natsume thought with a snicker, 'What is he, British?'.

To her great gallant surprise, Natsume just sighed.

"Is it wrong to worry about someone? Well, I shouldn't worry anyway. You're not a girl anyway."

Mikan's lips parted. 'What is this about?'

She sat at Natsume's bed and asked, "What? What this thing about girls?"

Natsume's smirked returned. "Well, you see, every girl Tono talks to end up pregnant."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Pregnant!" With that, she instantly touched her tummy.

Natsume laughed. The guy was just too funny that even he can't control his laughter.

"What? You are not a guy, Sakura. Don't look that stupid, stupid."

Mikan didn't even thought about retorting back with some witty line. Natsume might get suspicioused. She can't let that happen.

*O*

I feel bad because this chapter didn't reach my goal of 'Four pages every chapter'.. I was just really busy this week. Remember what I said about badminton at intrams? Oh, well, that thing just flyed out of the window. I was assigned to Table Tennis and 'Kadang-Kadang' (you step on a stick and you walk), then, I was freakin' moved to Chess.

I study at a co-ed school, but the girls and boys are separated (which I was thankful for). Anyway, since there was no one who can play chess, they forced me into it. Sometimes, being a jack-of-all trades is annoying. I shouldn't raised my hand and said I could play chess -_-

This was out earlier because I'll be doing my project tomorrow afternoon, so I got this thing out when I already finished with it :D

P.S: I told myself that I need to proofread the chapters, but I'm just freakin' busy. I need to practice on chess and I also need to master my camel spin on ice skating. *sighs* Life is just hard.

P.S: REVIEW. Or no updates at all. I'm risking my grades at Home Economics for this story because I'm not doing my project at all to finish this.


	5. Chapter 5

You're Way Better Than The Girls

By: Bommie

Chapter 5

*o*

Yuu smiled as Mikan entered the room. Her smile was bright, and the atmosphere feels nice. "Ohayoo, Kan-san."

"Ohayoo, Inchou." She greeted him back. Last night was a hard night.. but Mikan was able to survive.

"Ah, Kan-san. I need to remind you about the hot springs trip to Noboribetsu City at Hokkaido."

Mikan's eyes sparkled. "Hot springs!" Who can blame her? She grew up at Hakone Town, Kanagawa Perfecture where there are many hot springs. And Mikan is definitely missing it.

"Remember to pay the fee to me, okay? It cost's 35, 000 Yen."

Then, as if her imagination was made of glass, her image of the hot springs shattered. "35, 000 Yen! For a trip to Hokkaido!"

Yuu tilted his head to the side and said, "Yes. What's the problem?"

Ruka entered the room together with Natsume, Mochi and Koko. "Ohayoo!"

Mochi immeadietly noticed Mikan's sad aura. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Mochi! 35, 000 Yen for a hot springs trip!" Mikan shouted.

Ruka smiled. "Kan-san, are you forgetting that Gakuen Alice is an exclusive private school? The tution fee cost's twice as those at a public school."

"Tution in public school's are 300, 000, so.." Mikan's jaw dropped.

Koko laughed at her expression. "Yep! Our parents pay 600, 000 Yen!"

Mikan stared straight. And white as a paper. 'How did my mother payed that sum..?'

*O*

Kitsuneme was a kid with the same hair like Koko, but his eyes were slanted. Kitsuneme wasn't an idiot. And if the fact that Hyuuga Natsume wouldn't kick his sorry ass, he would probably be laughing now at their stupidity.

Sakura Mikan.. Brown hair that falls underneath her ears, big brown eyes, healthy skin and a slim figure.

Kitsuneme knew from the start that Sakura Mikan.. was cursed with the fate of having the face of a girl.

"Sakura Mikan-san!" Kitsuneme said. They were at the canteen, and Mikan was sitting at a table by herself. She was busy thinking about how the heck she could get 35, 000 Yen for the trip.

Kitsuneme sat beside her and said, "Sakura Mikan-san, you can just call me Kitsuneme! And I'am applying for being your new best buddy!"

Mikan stared at him, 'What in the name of muffins is he saying?'

"Who are you anyway?"

Kitsuneme frozed. "I-I'am your classmate!"

A light bulb litted-up Mikan's head. "Oh! Koko's twin?"

Kitsuneme sighed. 'Everyone thinks the same..'

"Anyway, Sakura Mikan-san, I heard about your problem earlier about the payment for the trip, so I decided to help you out with it!"

Mikan turned to him instantly. "You have my full attention."

Kitsuneme grinned. "Well, you see here, after school, I work as a bartender at a café shop 'round town. And we kinda need a waiter to replace our other waiter because he needs to move outta this place. So, I really need your help."

'And I also need to watch on how your life will go on.. since you are cursed of having a girl's face, Sakura Mikan-san..' Kitsuneme added on his mind.

"I agree then, Kitsuneme-san."

"Drop the –san, Sakura Mikan-san."

Mikan stared at him wearily. "Are you related to Noda-sensei?"

*O*

"Kitsuneme-kun!" A girl blue hair encircled her arms around him. He blushed and Mikan could only sweatdrop.

"Is he your friend, Kitsuneme-kun?"

Kitsuneme nodded and introduced them both. "Mikan, this is Ogasawara Nonoko-chan. She's my girlfriend." Oh, and let's not forget the blush Mikan can evidently see on his face.

With much hardship, Mikan was able to force Kitsuneme to drop the –san and call her by her first name.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Mikan." Mikan smiled as she shook Nonoko's hand. Nonoko stared at her a bit longer. And Mikan was feeling scared by the minute.

"Hmm.. Your skin is soft, and it's white. Your voice is not deep, and your hair is soft and thin.. Hmm.." Nonoko said while examining Mikan closely.

Mikan hitched. 'Dear God, no! Not in front of Kitsuneme!'

"I know! You're cursed with the face of a girl!"

…

Mikan sweatdropped. 'I can see now why she's with Kitsuneme..'

Kitsuneme grinned at Nonoko, then, to Mikan. "See? Told 'ya so, Mikan!"

Nonoko giggled and said, "So? Is Mikan-san the one you're talking about for the part time job, Kitsuneme-kun?"

"Un. He also studies at Alice." He told her.

Nonoko smiled again. "I think my friend will like you!"

Mikan blushed. "W-what?" Kitsuneme rolled his eyes. "Nonoko, don't say things like that. Mikan here is homosexual and is dating Sonoo-senpai."

…

"What!" Nonoko screamed.

"What! Since when!" Mikan screamed.

Kitsuneme tilted his head. "Eh? You two are not dating then?"

"Of course not, you idiot! Where did you get that from!"

Kitsuneme shrugged. "I saw you guys yesterday behind some bushes near the basketball court."

Mikan was blushing. "Well, I'am NOT homosexual!"

Nonoko brushed her skirt. "Alright, alright. Let's all stop this nonsense now. Mikan-san, things here are easy. All you have to do is bring the order to the table. It's pretty easy, right? Just flash a smile and everything will be okay!"

Mikan thought for a second that Nonoko's tone seems forced. 'Maybe I'm just hearing things..'

*O*

"Tsk." Mikan grumbled.

Once she started working, the café became loaded. Girls are all cooing at her and will probably not shut-up about dates.

"Kitsuneme, why the hell are there too many girls here?" She asked with a vein popping at her head.

Kitsuneme gave her a thumbs-up and a wink. "Well, if people knew that we have Japan's best all-boys elite school's hottest male, then who wouldn't stop for a visit, right?"

Mikan glared at him. "I curse you." Kitsuneme laughed at her and brushed her off. "Oh, whatever, Sakura Mikan-san."

"Don't you 'whatever' me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs for the place was too packed.

"Sakura-san~!" The girls chortled as they wait for their beverages.

Mikan rolled her eyes as she get back to work. 'This is for the hotsprings..' Mikan repeated it on her mind as she continued work. 'Hotsprings, Mikan, hotsprings..'

As Mikan picked up the tray and walked at the table of a girl with pink hair, she was surprised when she asked, "Sakura-san, you play for the basketball team, right?"

Mikan smiled politely at her. "Yes. Why do you ask?" The girl giggled at her. "I play basketball too." Mikan sat down at a chair and replied with a, "Really? That's nice."

"I know! It's really fun. But girl's basketball is not taken seriously that sometimes, I find myself wishing I was a boy."

Mikan swallowed. "Y-yeah." It was getting her nervous.

"Sometimes, I even thought I might cosplay as a boy and attend an all-boys school, you know?"

"…" Oh dear.

"Sakura-san?"

Mikan stood-up hurriedly. "It was nice meeting you! I'm going back to work now!"

*O*

Kitsuneme whistled as Mikan walked inside the closed kitchen. "What now?" Mikan asked with a grumble.

"Ya' gettin' cheesy with Umenomiya Anna-san, Sakura Mikan-san." Kitsuneme whistled again. Mikan tried her best not to throw the coffee at the tray at him.

"Whose Anna? And would you stop adding –san to every name!"

Kitsuneme shooked his head. "The girl you talked to. No, I won't." Mikan rolled her eyes and Kitsuneme snickered at her irritation.

"Whatever."

Kitsuneme laughed. "You really ARE funny. Now, go back outside and bring that tray to the girl with raven hair and purple eyes."

Mikan grumbled as she picked-up the tray. "Hai, hai."

As she walked there and laid the plate, the girl cracked a small smile. "Thanks." Mikan couldn't help but smile back. "Your welcome!"

The girl's smile immeadietly dissapeared and Mikan found herself being cautious. She hurriedly walked away and settled herself at the cashier with Nonoko.

"Is there any problem?" Nonoko asked. Mikan shooked her head with a smile. "Nah. Everything's fine."

The door of the café opened; revealing Natsume. "Oh, hey, Sakura?"

Mikan raised a brow. "And here I accepted that I'd be seeing you with a girl on your arms." She snorted and Natsume rolled his eyes at her.

"Be more realistic, Sakura." He muttered under his breathe. The girls were all staring at him as he walked to his chair, and Mikan found herself thinking;

'He is wearing a shirt and jeans and girls are already going googly eyed at him.' Mikan sighed, 'But I'll admit that he's cute.'

*O*

Done! Yay! I was out because my mother stole the computer and because of that, I wasn't able to update.. Forgive me, please! This was suppose to come out earlier, but I was out scouting for 4 days :D Anyway, there's this one person who said/ask that/if Mochiage's nickname is Mochu. I don't know. But I saw it as 'Mochi' from other fanfics and the gakuen alice wikia :) And yeah, sorry for the filipino slang from the last chapter :)

Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! I will not give up this story, so please review! And since I have no classes tomorrow, who knows if I get many reviews I might update tomorrow ;) ?

Review!

P.S: I didn't proof-read it. I'am sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

You're Way Better Than The Girls

By: Bommie

Omake 1 + Chapter 6

*O*

Yuka's struggles to wake Mikan up for her first at Gakuen Alice.

*O*

"Get up, now!" Yuka screamed for the fifth time. Her daughter, Mikan Sakura was a morning person, but she slept late last night; lagging about the fact her mother enrolled her at an all-boys school without her consult and that she was going there by the next day.

"I said, get up! Don't make me use the bucket!"

Still no reply from her daughter made her much angrier. "Sakura Mikan, I repeat, if you don't get up, I'll use the bucket!" Mikan, finally, went up to a sitting position on her bed. "Yes, yes. I'm up."

Yuka sighed. "Hurry up now, Mikan. You don't want to be late, for your first day, won't you?" Yuka asked. Mikan rolled her eyes. "Okaa-san, since when was I ever on time?" Yuka chuckled. "Yes, yes, now come along. Go prepare yourself. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

As Yuka closed the door, Mikan shivered. 'Okaa-san has scary mood swings. One minute she's angry, then's she's back to innocent and sweet again.'

*O*

Mikan 'harrumph-ed' as she swallowed the toast. "What to do when they find out?"

Yuka sighed. "Deny, deny, deny. And also, it's your job to not let them find out you're a girl."

Mikan glared. "What about swimming class?"

Yuka continued eating her natto. "Don't worry. I said you're allergic to chlorine." Mikan's face remained the same. "And what am I gonna do about my dorm-mate?"

"Wake-up early, dress fast. Simple." Her mother replied without an air of problem. Mikan glared again at her so-called mother. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's a good idea. Now shut-up and go now. Don't come back here until I see you in the news saying that Gakuen Alice is the best basketball playing team across the nation."

Mikan sighed. "It IS the best basketball team." Yuka smirked at her daughter.

"Yes, I know that. But what I want to see is Gakuen Alice being the best basketball team with YOU, as the MVP."

Mikan grinned slowly. Her mother was twisted, but that's what makes her awesome. "I accept your challenge, okaa-san."

*O*

Chapter 6

*O*

Mikan's eyes drooped as she continued putting glue at the paper. She has been putting glue on paper by the past 2 hours. Tsubasa dragged her from her math textbook to help him with his stupid project.

"Do you think I'll earn the top mark for this diorama?" Tsubasa asked as he continue cutting up cardboards. Mikan sighed. "Yes. You can do it." Tsubasa grinned. "Thanks, Sakura."

"What's this diorama anyway?" She asked out of nothing. Tsubasa was still grinning. "Can't you notice? It's a basketball court." Mikan turned to look at it, then to Tsubasa.

"Are you sure it's not a parking lot?" Mikan said bluntly. Tsubasa looked at her. "What?"

Mikan looked at him too. "I said it looks like a parking lot." Tsubasa glared at her, Mikan glared back, and after that, Tsubasa just sighed. "I'm not the artistic type."

"So am I." She confessed without embarrasment. "My talent is shooting the ball at the net. That is all." Tsubasa laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"What are you doing here, Tsubasa?"

They both turned at the door to see Natsume with a soccer ball on his hand. "So? What are you doing here?"

Tsubasa grinned. "Asking your room-mate to help me with my project." Natsume raised his brow. He walked and sat at his bed to stare at the diorama.

"What is that, a parking lot?" He asked. Tsubasa gloomed and Mikan stiffled a laugh. "Told you it looks like one."

"It's a basketball court!" Tsubasa shouted. "No way. That's a parking lot."

"Basketball court!" Tsubasa insisted. Natsume sighed and plopped down his bed. "Whatever you say." Tsubasa snorted and mumbled, "It's a basketball court..", under his breathe.

Natsume nudged Mikan with his feet. "How's your work going?" He asked. Mikan glared indirectly at Natsume for her back was facing him.

"Since the trip is within 2 weeks, Kitsuneme promised me that he'll pay me the exact amount for the trip in 1 week," After that, Mikan decided to ask, "is he rich?"

Tsubasa laughed. "More like Nonoko is rich." Mikan turned to him with a look of confusion on her face. "Huh?"

"Nonoko and Kitsuneme are actually cousins. Third cousins, in fact. They're parents are extremely close that they agreed to an arranged marriage between Nonoko to Kitsuneme." Natsume explained in a jiffy.

"Did they instantly obliged? I mean, it's hard when you're already tied to someone and cannot choose another." Mikan asked; sadness washing through her. Tsubasa smiled at her.

"They're cool with it."

Mikan smiled. "Good." They both stared at her. 'What..?'

*O*

Monday arrived fast. Today was P.E, and Mikan thanked 'the angels and God almighty above' that it was P.E today.

"Change now." The P.E teacher instructed them at they're classroom. Mikan watched with a disgusted eye as all the guys suddenly start taking off their shirts. Not that she was literally disgusted, disgusted as in, that she was able to prove that guys don't care if they either strip in front of people or not.

Mikan was weirded out with the fact that they're changing inside the classroom. "Um, why are you guys dressing here? Isn't there like a changing room?"

Mochi snorted at her. "Chyeah. Like we would want to waste going to the changing rooms then going to the soccer field." Mikan's jaw would probably get separated from her mouth because of how it seemed to reach the ground with what Mochi said.

"Sir, would you please give me the honor to go the restrooms? I can't hold it anymore." Mikan said quickly as she raised her hand up to the air. Before their instructor could even reply, Mikan bolted right out of the door; clothes in hand.

Yuu laughed. "At least she asked."

*O*

Fully dressed, Mikan walked off to the field. She was the last one to arrive, so she was chosen as catcher.

The instructor blowed his whistle, and they all got into position. Some other years were also watching their game at the bleachers because of their break. Senpai's such as Tsubasa, Kaname, Tono and Reo.

Mikan went to the net and began doing exercises by jogging in place. Without warning, Ruka kicked the ball, and it hit Mikan at her outer reproductive system.

"Oh!" Koko said.

"Ye-owch!" Tsubasa said.

"Er.." Ruka began.

Mikan glanced at them for a second when she realized what just happened. "Oh, right."

She touch her area and said, "Aww! Ohh, for the love of God!" Mikan faked.

*O*

"How's your cork?" Tsubasa asked with a laugh. Natsume throwed his basketball-shaped ball pillow at Tsubasa; who was inside Mikan and his dorm room again.

"Urusai, Tsubasa. You're getting annoying." He said. Tsubasa snickered. "What? Feeling defensive for Sakura?" 

Natsume glared at him. "Do I have to tell you twice?" Tsubasa laughed at him. "Yes, yes."

Mikan did her best to ignore Tsubasa and focus on the sound coming from Natsume's speakers. Psychosocial by Slipknot was playin; and it was helping drown Tsubasa's annoying voice.

'Dear God, please shut him up before I stuff the speaker into Tsubasa's huge mouth.' Mikan thought silently.

Natsume smirked at Mikan. "I won't get mad if you stuff the speaker into his mouth." Mikan stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you know what I was thinking!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You are so easy to read. You're like an open book." Mikan scowled at what Natsume said while Tsubasa laughed.

"He's right, but the idea of the speaker into my mouth is not funny." He grumbled. Mikan laughed at him as Natsume continued smirking.

His eyes returned to his sports magazine as the door suddenly opened. They all looked up to see Ruka; panting.

"Natsume, your crazy cousin is here!" He exclaimed as he quickly locked the door. Natsume raised his brow. "Which one?"

Mikan resisted the urge to laugh as Tsubasa openly laughed about it. Ruka shot him a glare, then, turned back to Natsume. "The one with the canon!"

"Hotaru?"

*O*

Finished! Thanks alot for putting up with this slow-progressing story.. I appreaciated all the reviews :D I just want to clear some things. Didn't proof-read it (as always).

First, this story is not like Hana Kimi, Ouran or whatever gender-bender anime/manga you can come up with. I'm having this story turn out how I want it to be (you could say I just go with the flow). Second, the scene in this chapter is from the movie She's The Man. Third, from last chapter, Mikan mentioned that Kitsu stopped calling her with a –san, but he still did. That scene was just Kitsu poking fun out of our beloved Mikan. Fourth, I'm not going to make Natsume (or maybe other guys) fall for Mikan thinking she's a boy. Even though I'm a yaoi fan, I don't want that to happen anyway.

And fifth, I'm being realistic with this story. Notice it's slow progression with Mikan and Natsume's relationship? Well, I hate typical stories which has patterns like they meet, become frenemies, they kiss, they date, end of story. Stories that just makes them fell for each other without explanation aren't my thing. So this story is quite slow. But don't worry about that, this story is a romance fanfic, so it's gonna happen.

REVIEW please! Oh, and, add this sign * if you read this annoying Author's Note with your review (if you will) :D


	7. Chapter 7

You're Way Better Than The Girls

By: Bommie

Chapter 7

Tsubasa turned stone. "Imai's here!" He stood-up and bolted to the door, "Oh, shit!"

Before he can even get his hands to the knob, the door was opened, and a boxing fist canon went straight to his face. "Oof!"

Mikan watched in horror as he went flying to the night light at the bed stand. It fell right off, but Natsume was able to single-handedly catch it without a batting an eyelash. He wasn't even looking at it. All his attention were obviously focus on his magazine.

"Hotaru, as far as you love doing that, you should stop." Natsume muttered as he look up to his raven-haired cousin with purple eyes. She smiled; which was actually either a smirk or a really evil smile.

Mikan's eyes litted up in recognition. "I know you!" She pointed a finger to Hotaru and stood-up straight. Tsubasa and Ruka paled. You don't point at Imai Hotaru and live without a bruise.

But to their great surprise, Hotaru smiled again. "Yes. My name is Imai Hotaru. And you are?" Mikan smiled back. "My name is Sakura Mikan!"

"So you met her? And I'm guessing at the café?" Natsume asked either Hotaru or Mikan. Hotaru shrugged while Mikan nodded her head with a grin.

"Although," Hotaru started; making them give her their full attention, "I thought you were just another of those female cross-dressers, Sakura-san, I didn't thought you were really a guy."

…

After a moment of silence, Ruka and Tsubasa were laughing hard. Natsume looked like he was trying his utmost best to stop himself from laughing because him biting his lower lip just shows that.

Mikan's eyebrow twitched; not finding it funny (because she'd be stupid if she finds that funny). "A cross-dresser?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yes. You have a very feminine face, you know?"

Ruka and Tsubasa were still laughing. Mikan glared at them and said, "Shut your mouth!"

Without warning, Hotaru used her boxing fist canon to Tsubasa and the infamous bazooka canon to Ruka. Mikan sweatdropped.

Hotaru glared at the both of them. "Nogi Ruka, don't go laughing your ass off because that won't save you from the embarrasment of your pictures."

'Pictures?' Mikan thought. Ruka turned to Natsume and mouthed, "Save me!". Natsume mouthed back, "Sorry. Can't." In a flash, Hotaru snapped a picture of Mikan.

"Thanks. This will earn me hundreds." She said with a smile.

Mikan finally understood why. She did her best to ignore what she Hotaru just did to her.

Mikan heard Natsume grumbled. "Hey, Hotaru, stop that." Hotaru did stopped. She plopped down the bed and sat at the edge.

Tsubasa and Ruka sat behind Mikan. Mikan just sighed.

"Imai, won't you be reprimanded if you're seen here? At a boys dormitory?" Tsubasa asked while scratching his head. Hotaru shrugged. "Why would they dare do that?"

Tsubasa, Mikan and Ruka sweatdropped. 'She's got a point. Who would like to be hit by a canon?' The three thought together.

Natsume sighed. "Hotaru, you can go spying tomorrow. As you can see, it's late already. I think you should go home."

"Spying? What spying?" Mikan asked; mainly Natsume. But Hotaru still answered her question.

"Spying on the basketball team. My team would be competing with this school." She replied. Mikan raised a brow. "Your team?"

Natsume throwed his magazine at the floor and fluffed his pillow. "She's a basketball coach like Yuu."

"Then why is she spying on our team!" Mikan shouted; also pointing an annoying finger at Hotaru. Hotaru seemed faze though. Ruka grinned at Mikan.

"Don't worry, Kan-san. Whatever Hotaru's team does, we still win." After the stupid sentence that Ruka said, he was hit by the bazooka canon. "You never learn, Nogi. You never do." She told him with a blank face.

Mikan was scared of Hotaru, but also admired her. 'I mean, who carries two canon's and not be noticed!' Mikan thought with admiration.

"Natsume, I came here to not spy at your team at night. I'm not stupid. Uncle asked me to give you this." Hotaru opened her shoulder bag and pulled out a set of CD's and a hardbound book.

Natsume's eyes litted up. "Oh, thanks."

*O*

"Hallo!" Mikan greeted Nonoko and Kitsuneme as she grab the apron at the holders. Mikan started cleaning tables with a smile at her face.

"He seems giddy today." Nonoko said plainly. Kitsuneme shrugged. "Who knows what happened?" Nonoko placed a finger under her chin. "He had a girlfriend?" Kitsuneme rolled his eyes.

"Don't spout nonsense." Mikan said as she walk towards them, "Is it wrong to be happy?"

Nonoko smiled at her. "We just want to know why you're happy." Kitsuneme rolled his eyes. "I don't!" Nonoko nudged him at the stomach. "Aw! You don't have to do that!"

This time, Nonoko rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever," After smiling at Mikan, she continued, "Go on."

Mikan cleared her throat. "So, you know Natsume's cousin?"

"Which one? The one whose a crazy bowling champ or the one who was the international judo champion?" Kitsuneme asked while pinching his nose.

Mikan stared at him for a while. "His family's that talented!" Nonoko and Kitsuneme shrugged. Mikan shivered.

"Wait, back to the topic, which cousin?" Nonoko asked again. Mikan shrugged. "Imai Hotaru."

Kitsuneme frozed. "The one with the canon!" Mikan nodded. "Yeah, you know here?" Nonoko laughed with a reason Mikan doesn't know and Kitsuneme seemed to froze.

"Damn right, I know her! Whenever she sees me, she-.."

Mikan and Nonoko's eyes widen as Kitsuneme was thrown straight to the back kitchen. They turned to the source of the boxing fist that has a curly fun wire attached to it.

There standing was none other than Imai Hotaru with the same expressionless face and the same canon over her hand. "Oh, sorry, I thought it was a bug."

Kitsuneme glared at her and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I'm not a bug! Can bugs become this big, huh!" Hotaru shrugged. "I dunno, I'm not addicted to bugs. How should I know?"

Kitsuneme glared harder at Hotaru. "Oh, I really do despise you!" Hotaru shrugged. "Don't worry, I despise you too." Kitsuneme couldn't take anymore and walked-out of the scene while grumbling.

"Why do whenever I see you, you ruin my day!" He shouted as he went inside the back kitchen. "To tell you the truth, you also ruin my day." Hotaru retorted back without hardship; and emotionless face.

Hotaru smiled a bit at Nonoko and Mikan. Mikan waved at her and Nonoko raised her brow; confusion piling up on her.

*O*

Mikan took a deep breathe after she laid down; back from the shower. Basketball practice after working wasn't a good combination.

Since Hotaru was there, the other team members doesn't have a choice but to play either, and right on the spot was Mikan back from work; her sweat towel lying down limply at her neck.

Mikan thought of throwing it away because of the sweat it now has inside it's fabric. The door from the shower opened; revealing Natsume who was already fully-dressed.

He has a blue towel by his head, and there wasn't even a hint on his face that he was tired. Mikan scowled, and Natsume turned to him. "What's up?"

Mikan turned to the other side. "Nothing." She heard a soft thump. Mikan craned her neck a bit to see that it was Natsume drinking water. He turned to her and they're eyes met. Mikan's head spun around quickly.

She blushed and Natsume just shrugged it off. "Hey, do me a favor and buy a new sweat towel." Natsume blurted. Mikan rolled over and turned to face Natsume. "What?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Your towel lying there by the sink stinks. Buy a new one." Mikan felt embarrased, but she needs to retort back to that stupid insult about her (gross) sweat towel.

"Well, you give me money. I don't have any." She spat at him. Natsume sighed and handed her a.. black card?

Mikan stared at it for a second. "Why is it black?" Natsume rolled his eyes again. "It's a centurion card." Mikan's face said confusion.

Natsume patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, they don't deny that." Mikan shrugged it off. "Oh well. What's the pin number and stuff anyway?" Natsume hand her a piece of paper after writing at it.

"Buy lot's of sweat towels if you need to." He mumbled. Mikan grinned at him. "Heh. Thanks, Hyuuga."

*O*

When Mikan got to the market, she sighed in contentment. She got kinda lost and wasn't able to face the humiliating fact to ask Natsume for directions; even though he ever so kindly lend her his credit card.

After a few good circling around, she found a sports shop with sweat towels at the racks.

Mikan went off to one of the stores and grab two blue sweat towels. She rushed to the cashier and immeadietly handed the women at the cashier Natsume's credit card.

The woman eyed her a bit. "Are you related to Hyuuga-san?" She asked Mikan. Mikan looked surprise. "What?"

"Hyuuga-san is usually here. Why do you have his credit card?" She asked sternly; eyeing Mikan like she caught her stealing cookies in the cookie jar.

"He's my cousin." She blurted out without thinking much. The woman was taken aback. After a few good looking at Mikan, she squealed.

"Aw! I knew it! You are SO cute!" She pinched both of Mikan's cheek. "I just wished you were not a girl! If you weren't, I would definitely date you!"

Mikan blushed. "Well, see ya!"

She ran off outside; panting. 'I can't believe she pinched my cheeks!' Was the only thing running on Mikan's mind as she called a cab.

*O*

Mikan opened the door to her and Natsume's dorm room; cheeks red because of panting when she dashed up to the room.

Natsume turned his head up at Mikan. The room felt like it was vibrating since Gets Me Through by Ozzy Osbourne was blasting on Natsume's speakers.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he extended his hand from the chair he was sitting on; taking his card back from Mikan. He pressed the pause button at the remote control and the song paused.

Mikan went straight to Natsume's bed as usual. Her back made a soft sound as she shifted to a more comfortable position. "Well?" When Mikan didn't replied, he stood-up from his chair where he was comfortably surfing the net.

Natsume saw that Mikan was sleeping soundly while gripping on HIS pillow like it was her dear life. He smiled a bit and went back to his computer; not disturbing her.

*O*

Hello everyone! Yes, this is an update! Can you believe it? I update after 3 (or was it 4) days with 5 pages? Yay :D ! Yes, the scene from last chapter was from She's The Man (um, I mentioned it). Hotaru will be Mikan's friend and like I said last chap., I wouldn't like it if Natsume falls for Mikan thinking she's male. I won't do it Hana Kimi style (no way). I got somethin' big for you guys, so just wait ;D

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews anyway! I love ya'll! It's the end of exams and it's finally Christmas break, so expect another chapter by next :) And yes, I think it's pretty obvious that I love metal music (lol).

REVIEWS! And remember to put the * sign if you read this lame author's note :D


	8. Chapter 8

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 8

"Oh, I love you, Nonoko." Mikan said as Nonoko handed Mikan her pay envelope. Nonoko smiled at her. "No worries."

Mikan was beyond happy. The pay envelope means money. Meaning hot springs. Meaning relaxation. Meaning Mikan in heaven; literally. She grinned at Nonoko and thanked her again.

"Will you be coming back?" Nonoko asked. Mikan nodded. "Definitely!" Nonoko, surprising Mikan, hugged her. "Thanks a lot. "

Mikan was almost out of the door when she smiled at Nonoko. "Bye!"

*O*

"Yuu!" Mikan called out as she saw Yuu at the halls. He turned around to see Mikan; waving the pay envelope in the air. At first, he was confused, but he finally understood after a few seconds.

Mikan handed it to him, but Yuu refused it. "Kan-san, someone already payed for your loot." Mikan's face twisted in confusion. "Eh?"

Yuu laughed. "Let's just say that you can keep your money, okay?" Yuu, well, he kind-off expected Mikan to be happy, but instead, she was mad. "Eh? Kan-san?" Mikan's face resembled a ghoul. "Eh!" 

Mikan glowered at Yuu. "Who payed for it!" Yuu knew he had to save the life of the person who payed for her. "I don't know! I just saw a check of money on the desk saying it was for paying 'Sakura Mikan''!" She let go of his shirt collar; which she was grasping.

"The bastard! How dare he! I worked so hard for this money, then I'll just discover I was payed!" She stomped off; grumbling. Yuu sweatdropped as he saw Mikan had the scary aura surrounding her.

'Oh dear God, I hope he doesn't discover who did pay for him..' Yuu thought with another sweatdrop on his head.

"Yo!"

Yuu flinched as the voice was said through his ear. He turned to see Tono; grinning up at him. "Stop doing that." He said with a 'I'm-dissapointed-in-you' tone. Tono just snickered. "Well, everything fine, coach?" Yuu rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Now, can you hand this to kaichou?" Yuu asked; handing him a brown, fat, envelope. Tono shrugged. "If you want a rumble in the office, then sure." Tono replied with a cheeky grin. Yuu scowled at him.

He took his glasses off and wiped them with his shirt. "Believe me, I don't know why you became the vice-president." Tono shrugged coolly. "It was all because of Tsubasa."

Yuu sighed. "But I still don't know why the current kaichou still accepts you as vice. Now, give that to him. Make sure you won't lost it or you'll pay for all that money." Tono laughed. "I can if I want too!" Yuu shook his head as Tono walked-off.

*O*

"Oiiii, Sakura!" Tsubasa yelled across the soccer field. Mikan turned her head to see Tsubasa. She was now in a pretty much good mood. She deduced that she must be a bit happy that she was payed.

But she was still mad that all her efforts for that 35, 000 yen were useless. "Hey, Sakura!" Tsubasa's grin turned upside down. "Hey, what's the problem?" Mikan scowled at him.

"Hey, don't give me that expression!" He pulled her cheeks; making Mikan wince in pain. "Aw! Why did you do that?" Mikan asked, scowling deeper while massaging her cheeks. Tsubasa laughed at her. "Come on now, smile!"

Mikan stared at him for a while, then, she smiled and laughed with Tsubasa. "See? Isn't that better?" Tsubasa said while ruffling her hair. Mikan grinned at him; showing her teeth. He laughed again, though he doesn't know why.

"Sakura, if you have any problems, you can tell me. I mean, you're my kohai, right?" Tsubasa told her. "Yeah, sure."

"Now come on, what about we do something fun?" Tsubasa encircled his arm at her shoulders, and it really do surprises him how petite Mikan is. Mikan's eyes litted-up. "My mum will be sending my televison from back home! It's suppose to be here by today!"

The both of them walked to their dormitories; people turning their heads as they laugh. And only the both of them know why.

Mikan opened her and Natsume's dorm room. Mikan cutted the large box while Tsubasa went to get DVD's, popcorn and soda at his and Kaname's personal refrigirator. Mikan setted it up, and by the time she was finished, Tsubasa was at the door with Kaname.

"Senpai?"

Kaname smiled at her. "Sorry, Sakura. Mind if I join you guys?" As Mikan nodded, Kitsuneme, Koko and Yuu were passing by. "A movie marathon, can I join?" Kitsuneme asked. Mikan nodded and Tsubasa said, "The more, the merrier!"

Kitsuneme, Koko and Yuu were sitting at the floor with Kaname and Tsubasa behind them. Natsume, Tono, Mochi and Ruka arrived; carrying decks of cards. "The hell?" Natsume questioned. Mikan sweatdropped. "Sorry, Natsume."

He rolled his eyes and plopped at his bed; Ruka and Tono following him. "Well, let's just watch first, okay, Natsume?" Ruka said with a smile. Natsume shrugged. Tsubasa handed Mikan the DVD of Angels and Demons.

Mikan cringed to herself; remembering the scary scenes of the movie when she watched it at the cinema. Before she can even place the cd at the DVD player, Mochi asked, "What is that box thing behind the TV?" It hit Mikan. 'Kami-sama.. They really are rich people.'

"It comes with the TV." She muttered. Koko added, "Cool." Mikan rolled her eyes away from their eyes. 'It is obvious that they have only seen flat screens they're entire life..' She thought. As it started, Mikan stood-up and went up to her bed.

"Sakura, don't tell me your scared." Mochi snickered. Mikan rolled her eyes again. "Shut up." Natsume lifted her mattress a bit for he was below her. "Come on, the movie just started."

"Sorry, but I already know the scary scenes, so yeah." The boys laughed at her. Ruka stood-up to hand Mikan her own popcorn and soda. She gladly accepted. "I hope you don't jump out of your knickers." Natsume commented without warning.

They all laughed. And all Mikan did was to grumble in frustration. "I don't even know what knickers are.." She said under her breathe. But Kitsuneme still heard her. "Knickers is british slang, mate." He said in english with a british accent.

Mikan throwed popcorn at him, and to her annoyance, Kitsuneme caught it with his mouth. Koko kicked his 'look-alike' by the knee. "Leave Kan-san alone. Movie's starting now. Let's all shut up." Now you shouldn't speak when you're watching a movie and you're with Koko.

When the movie came to the part wherein Robert Langdon was searching for the first priest, Mikan knew what will happen; so what she did was to place her biggest pillow in-front of her to cover her eyes. She plugged her point-fingers at her ears to cover the sound.

"Oh, look at that!" She heard Mochi commented. When Mikan peeked for awhile, she saw that it was still that same scene. She closed her eyes and returned to her pillow. She began humming the opening of the song 'The Greatest Story Ever Told' by 'Ice Nine Kills' at her head.

It was the song Natsume kept repeatin' for days. At his stereo. Which kept her up for many nights by then. She wasn't the type of kid who locks herself at her room all day; listening to music. Mikan was more of the active type of person.

"Hey, Sakura, it's over you know?" She heard Ruka whispered. It made Mikan feel goosebumps. Worst was that the lights were turned off; which was not really helping her. She heard a snicker from underneath the bed. "Sakura's a scaredy-cat."

"As far as I know, my DNA said I was a human." Mikan snapped at whoever said that. She heard muffled laughters and Mikan rolled her eyes. Mikan shoved the pillow out; knowing that there are not much creepy scenes to be 'scared' off.

"You won't enjoy the movie if you're scared." Tsubasa announced. Mikan glared at the television for she cannot see where Tsubasa is. "I wasn't scared, I was laughing." Tono pushed the mattres up a bit. "And where's your proof?" Mikan grumbled as she smooted her bed.

"Well, you can ask the ceiling, your majesty." Mikan retorted. Once again, the people underneath her laughed. Koko snarled at them viciously. "One more word and I'm going to kick you all wherein the sun doesn't shine."

Mikan resisted the urge to laugh as she heard them gulped. She thought you can only see these kinds of real-life scenes at movies; but it actually happens in reality. It was far too amusing.

*O*

Mikan walked to class; yawning. After the movie was finished last night, the others decided it was fun to play strip poker. Mikan, being the _innocent _and _pure _girl she was, pretended to sleep and turned her back from her bed to not see.

And as far as she can remember, the other's were still up until 2 AM. It turns out they dressed more than normal first before they even started the game. As Mikan expected when she walked inside the classroom, half of the class weren't dare.

'If I wasn't sneaky, high chances are that they would discover who I'am.' She thought with amusement as she remembered how she walked to the bathroom while avoiding on stepping on their mangled (not really) bodies that were lying on Natsume and her's polished floor.

Today was another boring day, and the teachers can't seem to find the energy to teach when half of the class is missing. And whenever they ask where they are, the other's would all go, "Ask Sakura, Ask Sakura".

At chemistry, Mikan was forced to work by herself. Not like she minds it. Mikan mindlessly grabbed the test tube from it's rack and began filling it with what the paper sheet said. 'More like paper shit.' She thought with a vein popping at her head as the other students got the ethanol before her.

"Put your goggles on, Sakura-san." The teacher pointed out. Mikan rolled her eyes and placed it just where you exactly place it. She worked and filled out the papers without problem.

Good thing was that one of her classmates broke two test tubes, and as punishment, he'll clean all the God fore-saken test tubes. As Mikan was about to exit the classroom, she was called by her teacher.

She approached her desk with her sling bag slinged on her shoulder. "Yes, sensei?" She asked with forced politeness. She handed Mikan the same paper sheets that she was answering awhile ago. "Give this to your absent classmates."

Mikan sweatdropped. 'I guess she's not gonna let them out of this one..' She thought with an amused sigh and a grin playing at her lips. When Mikan entered her dorm room, the boys were nowhere to be seen. She saw a post-it by her bed's bars.

It read; 'Sakura, we're off to some special business. Just place the sheets from chemistry besides my laptop.' Mikan sweatdropped again. "Man, he sure is physic.." She said aloud; kind-off hoping that they would bust-forth from nowhere and scare the living heck out of her.

She sighed. "Oh, boo hoo." Mikan grumbled as she placed the stacks of papers at just where Natsume asked her to place it. Mikan decided to just go out and spend her life out watching the sun set itself at the horizon.

*O*

Mikan; sitting at the bleachers, was eating popcorn when a certain president decided to annoy the fudge cake out of her. "Hey, Mikan-chan." A vein popped at Mikan's head. There is only one person who dares to call her that. "Reo-senpai."

Reo sat down next to her and began chomping down on her popcorn. He, finally, noticed that Mikan is glaring at him. "What?" Mikan rolled her eyes. "The fact that you come out nowhere and eats a popcorn of a person is not going to make them happy."

He laughed at her. "Come on, Mikan-chan. Even though you're in your monthly 'male' period, you need to be nicer to me." Mikan glared at him.

"I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter." She snapped at him. 'I've been snapping and retorting comebacks this past days, I think I need to stop.' She reminded herself mentally. Reo smirked at her. "I'm already visualizing the duct tape on your mouth."

Mikan glared at him harder. And before Reo can even say he was joking, Mikan's mind processed quickly to retort to him in the speed of light. "You are validating my inherent mistrust of strangers." Mikan stood-up and grabbed her popcorn from Reo's hands. "Now, goodbye, sir."

Reo also stood-up from where he was. "Hey, wait!" Mikan decided to stop and give the dude a chance. "What you're going to say better be not a waste of my time listening to it." Reo chuckled. "I was just going to ask if you can help me out with something."

Mikan sighed to herself. 'I knew it, he just want something.' She took a deep breathe first before saying, "Oh, do share."

So Reo drawled on about what he practically wants.

*O*

"Oh, so you decided to bring me to the flippin' mall to help you out with something? How considerate of you take my precious time from something as simple as this." Mikan is practically fuming.

Today was a Monday, and all Mikan wants is to curl up in bed while trying to understand factoring for her so-called math test which is a fire bomb in disguise that will explode when her mum discovers that she failed it.

"I just want to buy my girlfriend a gift. And I thought maybe you could help me." He replied with a shrug as he walked around with Mikan; finding a botique or something. "You're such a suck-up." Mikan muttered under her breathe, but it seems like he heard her for he laughed.

Mikan stopped for a bit. "And why do you think I could help you anyway?" She asked. Reo grinned cheekily at her. "Let's just say that Gakuen Alice has an inspection every month." Mikan's face screamed confusion. "Eh?"

Reo shrugged again and whistled playfully. "Let's just go." Mikan glared at him from afar and said loud enough for him to hear, "May your children be so famous every policeman knows them!"

When Mikan realized her mistake, she blushed and Reo tried his best not to laugh. Some of the people walking around were now looking at her and laughing. Reo went beside her and said, "See where your insults leads you?"

Mikan scowled. "And your crybaby whiny-assed opinion would be?" Reo didn't hide his laughter this time. "Gee, at first glance, I thought you were an innocent, girl-faced cutie, but you're actually a devious and diabolical insulting-machine."

She grinned at him sarcastically. "Why, thank you for the compliment." Reo grinned back at her with the same irony. "Well, let's get going now, Mikan-chan." Mikan rolled her eyes. "I really hate the word –chan." Reo didn't even bothered replying as they walk from botique to botique.

After a few more walking, Mikan said, "Why don't you just give her anything? I mean, at soap operas, anything the boyfriend gives to the girlfriend is accepted. Even if it's a rock in a sock or whatsoever." Reo turned serious for awhile.

"Well, not my girlfriend. She turns into a beast when it comes to gifts. I think she had a trauma once upon receiving gifts." Reo confessed. Mikan sniggered. "She's such a charming person." Reo sighed. "I guess you can say that."

Mikan's eyebrows rosed and her eyes litted-up as she spotted a store which could probably be classified as the store of her dreams. "There! It's perfect!" She said as she pointed to a store containg… dolls? Reo covered his mouth; preventing his self to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Reo smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "You're kinda like her. And yeah, I think it's perfect too. She likes dolls." Mikan smiled back at his friendly gesture. "Not just any doll, you dolt. A porcelain, victorian doll!"

They went inside the store; Mikan practically dragging Reo. Once they were inside, Reo said, "Okay, you choose." Mikan didn't complain, she always loved picking out gifts anyway. "Oh, and Mikan-chan?"

She turned around to listen to what he's going to say. "Hm?" Reo smiled. "Get two, okay? I want the other one to be my Christmas gift for her."

Mikan's jaw fell. "Oh my fudge cake, it's already near Christmas!" Reo watched her in amusement. "Don't you check the calendars? Oh have a cellphone at all?" Mikan scowled at him. "No calendar. No cellphone." Was her inaudible reply.

Reo rolled his eyes as he went around; eyeing the dolls with large eyes. It amused Mikan and how the girls would look at him like he was a mango caramel dessert. She returned back on her mission; doll-hunting.

After a few good rounding around, Mikan stopped to look at the porcelain doll with long brown hair and blue eyes. As she continued staring at it, she didn't even realized that Reo was beside her; holding a blonde-haired doll with brown eyes.

"Let's go to the counter now." She said with a commanding tone as she took the porcelain doll off the shelf. "Yes your majesty." He drawled on. Mikan laughed as she went to the counter; student council president of an elite school trailing behind her.

*O*

"Hey, where were you?" Natsume asked as Mikan unlocked the door of her dorm room. Mikan raised a brow. "That is supposed to be my question." Natsume rolled his eyes. "Street basketball."

She was surprised that he actually answered honestly; and not be a stubborn ass and be all secretive and mysterious. "Why didn't you brought me with you!" She questioned. Natsume stared at her and smirked. "Thought you won't be able to handle it."

Mikan scowled at him. "Aw, come on. I can handle it, you know?" Natsume sighed and did his usual routine; plop down on his bed and read his magazine. "Still reading that?" Mikan asked as she opened the door to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Natsume replied with a snort. "This is a new one, dummy." Mikan didn't replied for she was brushing her teeth. She flased a smile showing her teeth at the mirror. "My teeth looks so bright." She said proudly.

"Yeah, as bright as you." He mumbled sarcastically. Mikan rolled her eyes as she smiled at the mirror again. "Where did you went again?" She asked. "I suggest you clean your ears." Was his intelligent reply. Mikan scowled at him.

"Oh, and you're trying to be smart now?" Mikan retorted. Natsume chuckled. "Street basketball, Sakura." Mikan put her tongue out and he laughed at her childish act. "Don't worry, I'll bring you next time."

Her expression soared and she grinned at him. "Thanks alot, Natsume!" And he just can't help but smile at her.

Mikan expressed confusion as she saw Natsume pull out a CD Holder from underneath his bed. Mikan sat beside him and asked, "What's that for?"

Natsume motioned at her television, and Mikan stared at it solemnly. "Thought we need to have more enjoyment around here." Before Mikan could even complain how the other boys might come and disturb her 'study time', the door was opened and they were letting themselves in.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura!" They greeted as they sat down there. Mikan was sitting still at the spot. "Oh, you wanna join us?" Kaname asked with the same smile he usually has. Mikan shook her head fast. "You guys enjoy yourselves."

She climbed up her bed and grumbled angrily as they fight over the simplest things such as what they're gonna play; Black Ops, Halo or Guitar Hero?

On her TV was a 360 attached to it, and it just made her fume in madness.

As she looked at it again, it looked like it said; "Ha, good for you."

*O*

Thank you for reading my wonderful readers. I loved all of the reviews; it always makes my day! Well, looky, eh? Such a long chapter! Very sorry for lot's of sarcasm because I've been kinda mad today, and all I can think of are stupid comebacks/insults on my head -_-

Last chapter, the woman at the cashier said that Mikan is a girl, and some of you might be wondering why she knows, well, let's just say that Mikan really DO looks like a girl (well she is a girl). And if it wasn't the fact that GA was an all-boys school, the boys would probably think she's a cross-dresser too.

Please remember to review! Oh, and, please take the time to check out my other story 'Take me to neverland'. I actually saw a story that is like this one, and I guess that my favorite author was right that no story is an original (she writes a story that is like Hana Kimi and she has no flippin idea what it was).

As usual, add the significant * in your review if you read this author's note :D Again, review, ok?

P.S: This time, I proof-read. And did you know? Last chapter has 2010 words xD Oh, and, happy holidays everyone!

[Song you must listen to: The Greatest Story Ever Told by Ice Nine Kills]


	9. Chapter 9

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 9

"Come again?" Mikan was fazed. Mochi snickered at her stricken face at what Yuu just announced as class finished. Yuu smiled cheerily at her, like it was no problem at all. "You need to pass the Math Examination Test and must get a score above 90 (the total of the exam is 100) to be able to join the hot springs trip."

Mikan grinned at him, like it was the only thing she could do. Well, it was the only thing that she could do. 'Grin and bear it.' She thought to herself as she picked-up her things to place at her brown bag.

"Hey, Sakura. I'm going to study at the library, would you like to come with me?" Mikan looked up from the source of the voice. It was Natsume. "Eh?" Natsume sighed. "Would you want me to repeat myself?"

Mikan gave him a grin. "Nah. Come on, now. You need to teach me equations." Natsume rolled his eyes as they both walked to the library. "Who said I will teach you..?" He whispered under his breathe. They pushed the glass doors to enter.

Natsume placed his bag behind him as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs; and Mikan did the same. "So.. how do you do this, then?" She asked as Natsume flipped to his notebook. Natsume sighed.

"First, we'll study 'consecutive integers'. It's the most simple thing here, but I'll repeat what the teacher told us just for you." He said sarcastically. Mikan shrugged at him and just gave him a smile. "Why thank you."

He sighed again before starting. "The equation is; 'The sum of two consecutive integers is 103. Find the numbers.' It means that we need two representations. First one would be 'x', then, the second number will be 'x+1'. Now, for the equation, we combine the two representations: 'x+x+1'."

"For the solution, we add the like terms. The said terms here are 'x+x'. Resulting to '2x'. We first forget about '1'. Then, we do it how the problem says, making it, 2x=103. Then, here is where '1' will appear. You transposed it to 103, making it '103-1', resulting to '102'."

"Next thing you do is divide. The simplest thing here is that you divide '2x=102' by getting the tens digit of '2x', which is 2. So what happens is that you divide 2x and 102 by 2. You don't need to care about 2x, so we focus at 102 divided by 2. The answer is 51. Meaning, our first representation, 'x', is 51."

"Our second representation is 'x+1'. Our 'x' is 51, so we add 1 to 51; making it 52. Which means that x is equal to 51 and that x+1 is 52," Natsume sighed as he placed his mechanical pencil down, "Do you get it?"

Mikan looked like she was about to cry. "I can't understand a single bit! How the hell do you transpose! And how did you get 'x' and 'x+1' for your repsentation!" Natsume grumbled and muttered some incoherent words under his breathe.

"Fine, I'll teach you transposition first." Natsume glared at Mikan openly as she just sticked her tongue out at him.

*O*

"Oi, aren't those two too close nowadays?" Tsubasa asked to either Kaname and Tono as they spotted Mikan and Natsume at lunch huddled together. "You don't suppose they are dating?" Tono laughed while Kaname sighed. "Sakura's studying for his exams. I guess he really wants to go to the hot springs."

Tsubasa shrugged. "I wonder who payed for him, ne? I bet it's Natsume." Tono snorted. "Yeah, right. And angels are now falling for you." Tsubasa grinned childishly at him. "Maybe he did." Kaname added. Tsubasa began whistling a nursery ryhme and Tono rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Mouri is so stingy. If only our _old _kaichou didn't became stupid and set the classroom on fire, then Sakura wouldn't need to work his bottoms to pay for this stupid trip." Tono taunted. Kaname kicked him by the knee.

Tono winced. "What, it's not like it's you, right!" This time, Kaname was the one who rolled his eyes. "Just shut up or I'll knee you again. I don't want to be reminded of that day."

*O*

Natsume sighed. "I give up on you." It was night-time. And tomorrow was the big exam. "Come on, Natsume, please!" She begged. Her hands enclapsed together, and her lips pouting. And how Natsume blushed was out of his league.

He grumbled first before he can repeat what he just kept telling her from the past hour.

*O*

Mikan opened her eyes when she felt the need to push the person who was nudging her. It was a fine morning, 8:00 to be exact, and she studied by herself when Natsume fell asleep at 12 midnight. She opened her eyes to see that it was Kaname.

"Sakura, I know that this may make you mad, but today is the hot springs trip, and your math examination test is cancelled."

At Kaname's statement, she was fully-awaked. "NANI!" Kaname didn't see the need to reply to her when she grabbed a large sports bag from the floorboard of her bed (see chapter 1 or 2) and began stuffing clothes and whatnot.

"Hurry up, Sakura." She heard Natsume as he peeked. "You gotta hurry, you know?" Mikan scowled as she got down from the double-bunk. She picked-up her wallet and went outside; Kaname trailing behind her.

Natsume inserted the key to the keyhole and locked it. He shook his head as he saw Mikan hurried down from out of the dormitory with Kaname.

*O*

PLEASE READ

Short. Extremely short. But I need to get this chapter out before New Year because this chapter is the prelude for the following chapters. Things like; the hot springs trip, who was the old president and whatnot. Dear readers, after this chapter, expect Chapter 10 to be the beginning of romance. Oh yes, R-O-M-A-N-C-E! I can't wait to put it up, but I still need to start on it. But before that, I need to enjoy Dec. 29 first (yeah, well, tomorrow is my birthday, and why don't you guys review as a gift?) Things will go BOOM when Chapter 10 comes out. Mwahahaha I'm so excited.

P.S: This chapter was supposed to be out by Dec. 26, but I just discovered the best manhwa ever; 'The Bride Of The Water God'. It is the most awesome shizz-nit ever! I started reading it from 10 PM and finished at 5:00 AM. Yeah. Add the * sign so that I can know if people knows that this chapter is like an opening for Chapter 10. PLEASE REVIEW! I also didn't proof-read.

P.P.S: Sorry for the math thingy! I love math, you know? I'm not just that good at it xD HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	10. Chapter 10

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 10

Mikan's POV

I gaped at the 127-foot yacht. Wait, scratch that. _Mega _yacht is the word. I heard Kitsuneme babbling on and on about this scarily big yacht that looks like those warboats you see at Greek Mythology. And the fact that there are 10 of them here at the dock just makes me want to cry here and there.

No, you won't understand. For you haven't heard Mochi's 'bah-whatever' tone as he said that it cost's $6,750,000. And the operating cost also has seven digits like how it costs. I mean, you can keep a country alive for several years with that kind of money! Yes, maybe I should shut up.

Money is just a touchy subject to me since I began working at the café and when someone payed for me with just a flick of the wrist. Well, not literally, but you get my point. "How many hours for us to arrive?" Ruka asked. I was surprised his bunny wasn't on his arm. Guess he's afraid it would drown in the springs.

Natsume shrugged. "Probably 30 minutes or whatsoever. But I bet it wouldn't exceed an hour." That when it really made me burn with fury. But I kept my murderous aura to myself. Gakuen Alice bought 10 yacts that cost's 7 digits of money and the trip is just for 30 frickin' minutes! Rich bastards…

"Hey, Sakura, if you want to be left alone here, we wouldn't mind." Koko said as he got on board. The other first years snickered at me. Apparently, the first years get's 3 yachts. Second years get's 3 yacht's also; same for the third years. While the whole other yacht is reserved for the teachers. Frick them…

I know I should've been mad at this huge waste of money, but I love that movie Titanic, and this yacht looks just like it. I just wished they painted the other half of it blue so that it really resembles the Titanic; rather than full-on white. I got to the deck and saw them relaxing like they're gonna be hear for the entire day.

I sighed to myself at how lame I'am since I don't even have a camera. Most of them, I noticed, have this camera that proffesional photographers have. And I can see from the boat of the second years, wherein Tsubasa, Kaname and Tono were, they have a bloody _studio set_. And they were going on taking pictures like there was no tomorrow.

I walked to the end of the deck and held the railings. I stood-up on my toes and leaned a bit more down.

"If you're gonna reenact the scene at Titanic wherein Rose is going to jump, then I'd gladly be your Jack." I whipped my head to the side to see Natsume taking off his shoes; revealing the same black socks, well, as far as I can remember, Jack wore when Rose was about to jump.

My hand covered my mouth to prevent laughter to come out. "Natsume, that is stupid. I can't believe my ears though. I mean, you watch Titanic? Well, I love that movie. But, a guy like you? Surprises me." He rolled his eyes as he put's his shoes back on his feet. Well, what he did was sweet though.

I did not just thought that. 'Damn it..' I cursed myself for being such a stupid girl. Well, I guess you could say I'am anyway. "Sakura, just because I listen to 'music that kills brain cells' doesn't mean I don't cry, you know?"

The fact that he off-handedly confessed he cried at that movie made me smile. "That's good to know." A look of surprise crossed his face, I don't know why though. But the surprise was that my heart skipped when he smiled sheepishly at me.

I turned my head back to the ocean. 'What! I'm still a girl!' The other half of my brain scold the other one. What can I do, per se? Natsume is intelligent, athletic and serious. Who wouldn't like him! And as far as my eyesight knows, his looks aren't also as bad as a comedian's face.

"What are you thinking of? You have that ugly and dis-oriented distant look on your face." He commented as he stood beside me and held at the railings. A vein popped on my forehead; I just know it. I don't want to ruin my mood, but that wouldn't stop me from rolling my eyes.

His mood change are as creepy as my mother's. One second he seems exceptionally soulful, then, he'll be commenting on things about you like he's some insulting-machine. Oh wait, that's just like me. Ha, ha. Can your hear the sarcasm? No? Too bad then.

"Natsume."

"Hm?" His voice sounded distant. Like his mind was thinking of something else. But I somehow got a feeling his full attention was on me. Now that's just stupid, corny and lame. Just like how I'am. I scowled at myself. 'I must be getting mental.' Who fights with their selves anyway? Not me, if you're wondering.

"Have you ever been to a hot springs without taking a boat?" I asked bluntly. If I would have asked a below-average person, they would have probably spanked me on my bottoms by now and expect me to go run home screaming 'mommy'.

But as I expected, the lucky git shrugged his shoulders. "I once took the aeroplane. Why do you ask?" I scowled at him and replied with a, "Just curious." He seemed to buy the stupid excuse as I mull over the fact that I only used a car for transportation when I went to Galuen Alice. And the car wasn't even mine. It was my neighbor's, Narumi's, car.

"Ohh, we're almost there!" I heard one of my classmates announce. It surprises me that when boys are excited, they don't squeal like girls. 'Besides Hotaru, probably.' I thought. I suddenly felt nauseatic as my eyesight becomes drowsy. It seems like my stomach did a double back-flip; and it's making me want to throw up.

I placed my hand through my mouth; sincerely hoping that Natsume won't notice my excruciatingly weird expression. Who knows, maybe he'll laugh at me, right? But my theory of Lady Luck being The Goddess of Victory's cousin is right. Those bloody fickle women..

Natsume was staring at me. But I never expected his eyes to represent, what, concern? Is concern the new disgusted? Still, right on that moment, he really _did _looked concern. His hand went to my back, and I flinched at his touch. "Sakura, are you okay?" I suddenly had the urge to throw back a sarcastic reply, but I'd save it for later.

He took my hand and we settled down at those long chairs that women (or some very few men) settle on to get a tan; but they still have umbrellas. What idiots.. I shook my head in annoyance. 'This is not the time to argue with yourself!' I scolded my conscience.

And as you can see, I was seated at the chair by the left while Natsume was at the right long chair that I really don't know what is called. He was holding my left hand, and I had no idea why. "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

His long and slender fingers slided on my hands. His thumb was on my palm, and he was pressing it. "My head." I resisted the urge to add 'you dolt' as I usually do. But I think I'll make an exception for now; seeing that Natsume is clearly helping me here.

Even though I still can't see how the heck he's helping me. He began pressing at a certain part of my palm, and let me tell you this, it hurts alot. I bited my bottom lip and resisted the urge to lunge at him; screaming 'Why the hell are you hurting me!' right then and there.

I took note that I've been saying, much rather thinking, 'resisted the urge' too much. I better find a new and better word.. Back to Natsume and him pressing my palm, when I looked at him, he was intently staring at my palm. And well, pressing it. 'Nothing much to see here, I guess.' The other half of my brain told the other.

Surprisingly, they both agreed. 'I definitely need to see a therapist..' The still-sane part of me said. I continued staring at his raven hair for he was leaning down to look at my palm. Easiest explanation here is that he is crouching to see it. Now that's a new word. I congratulated my self.

Natsume's crimson eyes were immensely staring at my palm. His raven locks fell on his eyes, and I find myself mesmerized. 'He doesn't look like the clown-faced boy I thought of him to be..' There goes my off-handed sarcasm. 'I'm brooding here, okay!'

"Well?" He asked; eyebrow raised. Our eyes met; brown and crimson. My eyes narrowed a bit. "Well what?" Natsume sighed in exasperation. "How does your head feels, you nincompoop." What the hell does 'nincompoop' means?

I love english, and I swear on my father's grave, I don't know what that word means. So what I did was to voice my opinion bluntly. "More like savagely.." Was what my old man, I mean my father, always adds whenever I say that I'm a person who tells peeople things bluntly.

'I told him I won't call him old man anymore after I had that basketball entrance test something.' I fully glared at Natsume. He dares to speak an english word to me that seems like it doesn't have a nice meaning to it! "What the hell does that mean!'

Like I said, I'm just being blunt. Mother says, "Voicing out your opinions". I like my mother's description of my personality better than my father's. But I got to admit that I got my sarcastic and insulting personality from him. See? I'm not even denying I insult people (they deserve it anyway).

But there are always boundaries. Old people and animals for example. Natsume glared back. "Don't even bother, Sakura. Don't even bother." As I was about to retort, Ruka decided it was best to shout right at the moment.

"We're here!"

Well, that did get my attention. As I looked beyond Natsume's head to see a dock, I can see from the corner of my eyes that he was smirking. 'Forget that smirking git, Mikan. Hot springs is here! No one will ruin your mood now! Not even Natsume!' I told myself with pride.

Natsume stood-up from the long beach chair thingamabob and ruffled my hair. Was it my fault that a blush is now spreading across my face? I may be sarcastic and the insults coming from my mouth seems like there is no end, but I'm still a girl. Do I need to remind you people that everytime something like this happens?

I sighed to myself as I walked around the yacht's deck in circles. I was a bit thankful that I was able to get down from the dormitory to give my bag to the large truck, I seriously don't know what it's called, that brings our things to the place wherein the hot springs are.

"Sakuraaaaa!"

I faced the right instinctively to find the person who was screaming my name who seems to be doing a fantastic job to embarrass me in public. He will feel my wrath when I find out who he is, that big, fat, do-..

My thoughts stopped when I saw Kaname-senpai waving at me. Apparently, he seems to love the sea. All my evil thoughts dissapeared, and I waved back at him; not caring if I looked an idiot. Who cares anyway? We're teenagers and we're born this way.

As I set foot at the dock, I can't help but feel at home. Even though this wasn't where I literally live my life, it still feels good to be away from the four walls of me and Natsume's dormitory room. Or the classroom, or the library. I guess I'll just settle for 'Gakuen Alice'.

-Narrator's POV-

"Well, aren't you two the cutest ?"

Tono has his hands on both of Mikan and Natsume's shoulders. His head on the middle of the three of them. He muttered under his breathe, "I got a lot of pictures of you too. If you want one or two, drop me a line."

Mikan and Natsume blushed at the same time; making Tono giggle delightfully. "Oh, I'm so happy that Natsume is finally showing some emotion!" Tsubasa was behind him; snickering. "Sakura, since you attended Alice, Natsume had finally showed some human emotion."

It took all of Natsume's will to stop him self from strangling his _senpai's _to death. "Shut up, you bastards. Or I'll wring your necks and throw you at the ocean." Tsubasa and Tono wore identical grins on their lips. They both thought 'Hook, line, sinker, and all the fishes in the ocean.'

"Really, Sakura, you made our school life seem happier." They added. Mikan felt touched. She grinned back at them, and Natsume thought with a roll of his eyes, 'Grinning idiots'. Tono turned to Natsume and said, "But seriously, Natsume. You really did changed. You're not as cranky anymore and you don't spend too much time on the library like before."

Natsume rolled his eyes and Mikan smiled cheekily at him. "Well, isn't that awesome, Natsume? I was able to turn you into a human." Natsume snorted and Mikan snorted back. Tono and Tsubasa laughed at their childishness.

The teachers were just getting off their yachts, and they seemed to be much more excited than the students themselves. They love torturing our poor little brains to death, but teachers still loves relaxing, right?

-Mikan's POV-

We were all taken by car to the hotel. I was glad the hotel didn't look as fancy as I thought it would be, but when I got inside; everything was porcelain. It _painfully _reminded me of the porcelain doll I picked for Reo's girlfriend the past few days.

I shivered at it's cute face, but it's still creepy for me. Believe me, I hate the cabbage patch kids and the scary fact that those freaky rags can talk to other freaky rags like them (the other dolls, mind you). I'm not being sarcastic, I was just really freaked out when I heard the dolls could talk to each other.

Since then, I never looked at cabbage patch kids the way I did before. My mom surely got furious at me when I throwed my cabbage patch kids out of the window. As in, out of the window. I have two, it scared the crap outta me when I placed the both of them together and they started talking.

Let's now forget about those freaky rags and come back to the situation at hand. The second years and third years are going to another hot spring, so were the teachers. All in all, Gakuen Alice booked four hot springs. I guess they really do trust us to show our best behavior. But two teachers were with the second years.

I bet it's because of two people whose names ryhmes with Subasa and Jono. The teacher was saying something to us, and I was trying my best to listen and not to remember those freaky rags.

"Breakfast, dinner and lunch will be served the same time it is served at the academy. And so, you'd be sharing a room with your dorm-mate. Only the two of you. You'd also be sharing one futon; since I don't think there'd be any problems considering you're of the same gender. That is all."

Let's review the problems of my life, shall we? One, I'm studying at an all-boys school with a cool, calm, collected intelligent dorm-mate who face was like a comedian's. Two, I'am at a hot springs and the danger of my gender being exposed is going on 'excruciatingly dangerous' mode. And three, I'm gonna be sharing a futon with said dorm-mate.

May I indulge myself to the pleasure of saying; MY LIFE IS ON DANGER-MODE AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN BECAUSE I LOVE HOT SPRINGS. There. It's nice I let it out. Well, not literally. But at least my mind will do me some good and shut itself.

Like a computer hibernating, you know? Don't get me wrong, I don't have a computer. I know what you're thinking; lame. But hey, at least I was able to touch Natsume's Macbook Pro! And I didn't even broke it. But the look on Natsume's face seems to say; 'Go on, break it. I don't care. I can get another one'.

As much as it was okay for him for me to break it, I didn't. The thing costs cold, hard, money. And even though money seems to be like pastries for Natsume (even though he hates pastries), it's still money. I'm not a gold digger, I'm just not a person who likes wasting stuff and/or destroying/smashing it to pieces.

Why would I break it? Let's just say that whatever I touch, I break. Well, okay. Not like 'touch, break'. Not like that at all. Back to earth, Natsume seemed faze and not bothered. 'Well, of course why would he be bothered when he thinks I'm a frickin' dude!' My mind shouted at me; Moaning Myrtle style.

You know her? That ghost girl on a bathroom at Harry Potter? Yeah. Let's just say Kaname ordered all the DVD's and CD's of Harry Potter, and him being Kaname, I could not just refused those boys out of me and Natsume's dorm room. And Natsume looked pretty glad we're watching Harry Potter.

Dip shizz to that. I quickly followed suit behind Natsume as he went onto the racks. He snatched the one the top shelf; the first key hanging there. I just noticed he was really tall. I was 154 cm tall, so he must have been, I don't know, 177 cm?

I shivered as the air conditioning whipped my chestnut brown hair. I noticed it got a bit long, so I had a glitch with the scissors the other night to shorten it. It was now how it looked before; short, layered and stops at my ears.

I muttered some words under my breathe since I dressed lightly. I'am currently wearing dark jeans, a long sleeved yellow shirt and an orange polo jacket or whatever you call it. I noticed that Natsume stopped at his tracks to turn around and to look at the least person I expect; me.

Yet again, brown meets crimson. His eyes pierced mine, and I felt a weird tingly feeling through my stomach. A blush went across my face, and I prayed silently to myself that he didn't noticed it. His eyes seemed to say; 'Hurry up'.

And even though it's as simple as that, I know it wasn't that simple when the stupid red tint spread across my face. I'm not stupid; even though I might have look like it. But I know what these feelings leads to, and I certainly want to avoid it. My focus here on Alice is to become the top dog basketball player across the nation.

So then, I guess I'm left here, talking to myself, and forcing myself to not have feelings for the person who saved my ass from getting throwned out of the basketball team. Confuse? Alice kicks out anyone with low grades. Which means goodbye to basketball, that's the reason why Natsume agreed to study with me last night.

Guess I gave him a good reason to let me study. I heard Natsume's deep baritone voice grumble from ahead of me. "Sakura, are you going to stand there and act like a gawking statue all day!" He smirked lightly, and what he said dawn on me. "I was not gawking!"

He waved his hand in the air, and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah" as we went to the elevator. Yes. A freakin' elevator. It has five floors, and were on the fifth one. As it goes 'ting', Natsume and I walked out off the elevator. He lead me to the rooms at the farthest right.

It only shocked me a _little _when I saw a plasma TV on the wall. I eyed the futon lying limply at the floor. This time, I didn't resisted the urge to kick it, because I really DID kicked it. Natsume chuckled, and I felt embarrassed at the stupid display of childish-ness and utmost stupidity.

But then, Natsume doesn't get my situation anyway. I sighed as Natsume gestured to me where our things were. I'm a neat-freak, I must admit. But I don't see the need of arranging my clothes anyway. I also forgot to mention that for three days, we will be here at the hot springs. And I already had a plan with how I can get-away with this.

I'm going to be pretty abusive, you see? Once, when I was late for breakfast, Ruka talked things out of the chef and the prefects, and they were all; "Of course, Nogi-sama". It's amusing, but I could definitely use it for my advantage.

And besides, Tsubasa and Tono wakes up extremely late that Mochi told me they get to eat breakfast while sitting in class. Privillege of the rich, eh? I took notice of the clock hanging by the wall. It screams 1:30 PM. As I looked back, I was amazed to see that Natsume was already wearing a yukata.

It was blue and has those paper fans at the end side. I stared at him, and he stared back. "Aren't you the most excited one? Why are you still not dress?" I gulped. 'Come on, Mikan. Do your best! Go spout out a lie!' My mind cheered.

"My stomach hurts." I spouted. We both stared at each other. He chuckled, much to my surprise. He took my hand and did what he was doing when I got a stupid headache. When I realized that he was kneeling with one leg and looking oh-so-not a comedian, I quickly pulled my hand back.

"Um, you can go now! Enjoy! I'll just stay here." I placed a grin as he stared at me suspiciously. He shrugged his shoulders after I grinned at him again. "Go on, Natsume. I'll be fine." Natsume sighed. He opened the bamboo door, and before leaving, he said, "Take care, Mikan."

I blushed furiously when he said my name. I got to admit, the way it rolls from his tongue, it really sounds good to my ears. I smiled happily to myself. After a few minutes of trying my best to calm my beating heart. I fell flat at the futon; a mix between a frown and a smile was playing on my lips.

I grumbled to myself. 'Just why is that Natsume bastard the perfect person! Intelligent, charming and secretly gentle. Arrghh!' I despised the fact that I'am feeling this way. Even though this type of feeling rarely comes to me, I'am not stupid to know that.. that.. I'm pretty much in-love with my dorm-mate; Hyuuga Natsume.

I growled in frustration as I pulled my hair. "Why him?" I asked the air loudly. The other half of my brain seemed to answer it, and said, 'Because he is perfect. Intelligent, charming and secretly gentle'. Mikan bited her lip. 'For all the people to fall for, it's Hyuuga Natsuma!' I scolded myself. 

*O*

It was night time, and everyone was at dinner. I took the time to dress out of my casualties and to change into a yukata. To my deep frustration, I found out that the yukata was not there inside the closet. So without second thought, I went to the concierge, and guess what? She handed me a pink one.

It was similar to the yukata of the boys, but mine was pink, and the paper fans were cherry blossoms. It's not that I mind, but I'd rather have the blue one. I asked for the blue one, and said that it was for boys. I stared at her for a minute, and told her that I'am a boy.

She somehow remembered that I'am studying at Gakuen Alice; school for boys. She apologized, and I gave her a smile. But instead, she told me that there were no more blue ones. And it was the only thing they had left. She apologized again. I said 'It's alright'.

I quickly went to the rest rooms to change. And as I came out, my head hitted a hard chest. I looked up to see Koko staring down at my eyes. "T-tell me you're not Kan-san." He stammered. I continued staring at him. And slowly, I recognized the red tint on his cheeks.

I too blushed. "K-Koko!" I greeted him. Much to his chagrin, he seemed to realize it was me. "Why are you wearing a pink yukata?" He asked me sternly. I scowled at him; trying to act nonchalant and annoyed at the same time.

"There were no yukata left. The only ones left are pink ones." I explained. Koko shrugged and said, "Ok, then. But why are you going just now? And why did you skip dinner?" Man, he really is frying me for answers. Oh, well. Might as well answer.

"I got a stomachache, so I wasn't able to come earlier. I also ate dinner quickly before you guys arrived so I can enjoy myself. I really don't like it when people are at the hot springs with me. I like being alone, you see?"

It wasn't completely a lie. I really did ate my dinner before them because I lied to the prefects-in-charge that I got a stomachache and wasn't able to go to the hot springs. He obviously buy it and made the chef gave me a tray quickly. And I really like being alone too; it helps me relax more.

Koko gave me a grin. "Oh, okay then. But, do join us tomorrow, Sakura!" He ruffled my hair and I grinned back sheepishly. Man, I hate lying. But I have to. And Koko, I'm sorry, I wouldn't be able to join tomorrow. But I still said, "Alright then!"

Koko is a real life-saver he hurried me away before the others could even see me. He said, "You look so cute that if it was the others who saw you and not me, they would probably rip that yukata off you and do you right then and there."

I shuddered at the thought. 'I now have evidence that boys really are perverts..' I told myself. I quickly hurried over outside. And who said I didn't have a plan? Hehe. I didn't watched Mulan again and again for nothing. That woman is my hero.. Seriously.

What she did? Well, when she was in the army, pretending to be a boy, she bathes late at night with no one around.

I opened the bamboo door and sighed heavenly as I went in. 'Thank God Alice reserved the entire hot springs for us all.' It gave off the relaxing feel. There was a bamboo tray floating there with candles on frosted holders litted-up. I smiled as I took the yukata off. First, I dipped my feet into it.

Sooner, I was on the hot springs. And it made my lips let out a deep sigh. 'I could probably sleep in here..' I thought with pleasure. My greatest pleasures in life are One, basketball, Two, sleeping and Three, hot springs.

*O*

It was 11:53 PM. Seven minutes till midnight. I sighed to myself; contentment filling me up. It was one of the best hot spring trip I've ever experienced. I was glad that everyone are at their rooms so that they wouldn't see me in a state like this.

But unfortunately, the prefect caught me and I swore I saw him blush. I too blush in embarrassment. I'am standing here in-front of a man; body still with some few droplets of water and only a yukata to cover it. My hair was also wet; making it cling loosely to my face.

Trust me, I really DO look liked a girl (well, I'am a girl, to say the least) when I saw my reflection at the restrooms earlier. The water droplets made my hair look longer, and I did my utmost best to dry it without a towel; by shaking my head back and forth.

I mean, who wants to dry their hair with tissue paper? I still have another problem though; Natsume was upstairs. And hopefully, he is already sleeping. But I focused on the problem at hand first. "Err, senpai, I'am Sakura Mikan."

The prefect looked surprised. "Oh, er, gomen, Sakura-san. Please do proceed upstairs now." I nodded my head and went through the elevator. As it 'ting-ed' to the fifth floor, I was glad I took note of asking for a spare key from the concierge. I shakingly inserted the key to the keyhole; wishing with all my heart Natsume was asleep.

But since when did my wisher ever came true anyway? I sighed as I turned it. To my surprise, Natsume was sleeping, and it made me smile because he left the other side of the futon empty; like it hadn't been touched. But even though Natsume's sleeping already, I need to be diskreet about this.

I took a pair of boxers out of my luggage and slipped it on from the farthest view of the room; yukata hanging down limply at my sides. I encircled the bandages around my chest too. And as much as I envied Natsume for he was wearing his yukata while sleeping, I need to change back to casual clothing.

I slipped on a pair of khaki shorts. I wore a white tank top underneath my plain white jacket. I sighed to myself as I grabbed a towel and began drying my hair. It took me a good three minutes. I didn't bothered brushing it since I'm going to be sleeping anyway. Instead, I ran my hand through it.

I yawned freely; knowing that Natsume was sleeping anyway. I slipped beside him; making sure I won't be able to touch him or whatever it is. As my head reached the pillow, my eyes widen for I was staring at Natsume's crimson eyes, and not at the ceiling. I'm not dissapointed that it's not the ceiling, silly bastards.

"Sharing a room with me for about a month or something, you still haven't realized that I'm a light sleeper?" His eyes bore into mines. I gulped; hoping that he doesn't know my secret in anyways possible. Natsume ran a hand through his hair; and some strands fell on his crimson eyes again.

If I was not pretending to be a girl, I would probably comment about how 'I envy his hair'. Natsume sighed. "Hell, if you were a girl, I would have probably ripped that yukata off of you." He whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

My heart was pounding on my chest, the only light was coming from the litted candle at the upper right side of the room; giving the room a romantic edge: the ones you see at traditional movies. But now is not the time for traditional movies. Natsume snorted. "Seriously, you're such a problem you know? I don't know why, and I don't even wanna know why, but I feel protective of you."

His hand went to my head and he ruffled it. It was brotherly affection; nothing more. But hey, all my life, all I wanted for was an older brother. Maybe what I see at Natsume is just what I want to see in an older brother?

But all of what I just made-up on my mind faded now. Natsume was not on-top of me anymore. His cheek was resting on his palm, his crimson eyes staring at me, and his lips were pulled to a small smile. He then said, "Mikan". I felt the urge to said 'Yes?', but I bited my tongue and just arched my eyebrows up in what I think is maybe quiet a response.

To my shock, Natsume laughed. His voice was melodious. "So cute." He said as he flashed me a grin that shows his perfectly proportioned white teeth. I'm so envious. "Really, Mikan, if you were a girl, I'd definitely be crushing on you by now."

I had no reply to that, so what I did was to smile at him. It took me all my strenght to not tell him that his teeth are pretty. That will sound, well, idiotic, wouldn't it?

Natsume chuckled again. "You really made me wait. I guess I can't sleep now without you, huh? Guess that's why I waited." I blushed at that. He ruffled my hair again. "Sorry for bothering you. I just wished you'd join us tomorrow for the hot springs."

That, my friend, I cannot do. As much as I like voicing out my opinions, I didn't said it. But to Natsume, I don't think I can lie smoothly like how I lied to Koko. So yet again, I just smiled. He smiled back at me before reaching out for the candle and blowing it out.

*O*

Whew! Long! Well, that's not the longest chapter I've ever written in my life anyway (as far as I can remember, it was 16 pages plus -_-). Let's just say that I've done this thing in 6 hours. Sorry for the reference of Titanic (I'am raping the repeat button at the song 'My Heart Will Go On'), Harry Potter (I was thinking wheter to buy HP 7 or The mysterious benedict society. I ended up not choosing HP -_-) and Mulan (I'm currently watching it at YouTube :D). Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews from last chapter, and thanks for greeting me a happy birthday :) And yes, you guess right, today is my birthday (how stupid does that sound?). Now that romance is starting (hellz yeah), expect other chapters to be longer because romance is my specialty ;) As usual, add the * if you read this author note ;D

P.S: Review, PLEASE! Truthfully, my wish for my birthday was that this story would get lot's of reviews xD The candle-reference at the last scene was inspired by my all-time favourite manhwa :D

P.P.S: I didn't answered the questions from reviews since I think this chapter answers it all..


	11. Chapter 11

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Omake 2 + Chapter 11

Have you ever wondered how Mikan was able to join Gakuen Alice, school for boys? Well, say no more! Because today, I, yes, I, Yuka, Mikan's totally wonderful mother, will tell you the story of how I got the director of Gakuen Alice on my knees! Yeah, he was the one begging, not me.

Now, I will stop babbling and will just re-tell the wonderful story that happened two months ago…

_Flashback_

"_Repeat that, will you!" I shouted over the phone. I was talking to my long-time buddy, Narumi, on the phone. Though he lives next door. I just knew that he was scowling the way his voice sounds. "I said that Serio Rei is now the new director of Gakuen Alice all-boys."_

_A plan started forming in my head. "Hey, Yuka, are you still there?" I ignored Narumi's yapping. After all of my plans had been set, yes, I'm most-certainly a fast-thinker, I said, "Yes, Narumi. Thank you very much. Goodbye"_

"_Oi, Yuka, oi..!" I hang-up on him quickly as I quickly rush up-stairs. 'Izumi, as soon as I find that video of Serio Rei, you will be rolling on your grave because Mikan will be joining Gakuen Alice! And she will become a basketball player like you've always dreamed!' I resisted the urge to add the 'mwahahaha' on my statement._

_End of Flashback_

You think the story is finish? Oh, no! Yes.. a video was all I need for Mikan to be allowed to go join Gakuen Alice. But what video is it, really? Well, then, I'll tell you a story when I was in 4th Grade!

_Flashback_

"_Fall, fall, fall!" I heard Narumi, Rei, Kazu, and his brother Izumi shout. I scowled at them. 'Someday, I'm going to make your lives a living poop..' I thought. If looks could kill, the four of them would probably be my fried chicken for lunch right now._

_I was on a ladder; changing the light bulb of our classroom. The five of us were always the early ones to come to school, so our sensei always assigns us some tasks. It was five in the morning, and the light won't open. So, being the responsible pupil, I carried an extremely heavy ladder to climb up on it and change the light bulb myself._

_As I was done, and got to the floor safely, I scowled at the four of them as I see them scowling. "I wish she fell.." I heard Rei whisper to Izumi. I swear on my gummy bears that I will never have children with any of these four. Especially Izumi and Rei._

'_Let's forget about those trolls, Yuka,' I told myself, 'You still need a partner for the dance'. Us elementary students will be having a school dance, and no one still haven't asked me out yet. Kaoru was babbling to me about how Masachika Shiki will ask me out for the dance._

_But it seems like it was just plain gossip. "YUKAAA!" I turned around to find the source of the noise to be coming from Kaoru. "I just knew it, right? That Shiki will be asking you to the dance!" I noticed the four of the boys tensed-up. 'Hmm.. something's wrong here..'_

"_Kaoru, Shiki didn't asked me to the dance." I told her plainly. Her crimson eyes widened, "WHAT! He told me yesterday that he will!" This was getting really weird. I tried my best to remember what happened. I gasped as it all processed in my mind. "YOU FOUR!"_

_When Shiki approached me yesterday, the four of them took him away, saying that there is some business that they needed to tell him. "What did you told Shiki!" I was shaking Narumi by the collar; for he was the easiest person to do things too. _

_The room went silent went I heard a 'splash' above my head. Orange juice was dripping from my hair. I let go of Narumi; to find Rei holding a cup of orange juice. "No one looks you, you ugly ninny! Don't blame us because Masachika hates you now!"_

_I didn't know why, but my hands went to his shoulders, pulled him down, and knee him at the place where the sun doesn't shine. "You.. you.. IDIOT!" I shouted. I quickly rummage through my bag to get a rope and camera. I saw their eyes widening._

_Why do I have these things? Well, let's just say my father thought me some scarily sweet self-defense. "Kaoru, you video this!" I shouted. Kaoru nodded, and took the camera from my hand. As she gave me the thumbs up that the video was playing, I grinned evilly at Rei._

"_Wh-what are you going to do?" I let my actions answer his question. I dragged him by the ear at the blackboard; and pulled his underwear from his behind; giving him a wedgie. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted. I ignored him as he trash around; yelling to Narumi, Izumi and Kazu to help. But the three of them just watched Rei and I with wide eyes._

_I tied the rope at his wedged underwear, and he gasoed as I tied the other end of the rope at the protruded nail at the blackboard. He was yelling in pain, almost in tears. "YOU DESERVE IT, YOU BASTARD!" It was the first-ever cuss word I learned._

_End of Flashback_

Well, there ya go! The past between me and Rei! I also heard from Narumi that now goes by the name 'Persona'. It sounded stupid, if you ask me. It was Rei who awoken the demon in me, and within that day, the four of them didn't did a single thing to me; they didn't annoy me, they didn't tease me, they didn't pulled my skirt up when I walk, and they most certainly didn't pour orange juice at me from then on.

After 4th Grade, Rei transffered schools. Guess he didn't loved the idea of me playing that video during the school assembly.

*O*

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes to notice that the other side of the futon was empty. I turned to see that Natsume was not there anymore. Details of what happened yesterday flooded my mind. My mind went 'zing' as I remembered his off-handed confession that if I'm a girl, he would probably be crushing on me.

That gave my blood more reason to rush up to my cheeks and coat it red. I shook my head; trying my utmost best to forget about it. My head whipped to the left side of the room to scan the clock. It screamed '9:00'. I scowled at it; knowing fully that it doesn't mean 9 PM.

I was obviously late for breakfast. But I'am betting so is Mochi. That guy never fails to impress me on sleeping at the morning hour and eating breakfast at the afternoon. The sun seems to be enjoying my agitated expression as it's rays sets it's sights on me.

I scowled, 'Why does Natsume have to open the bloody windows?' I thougt. I stood-up groggily and made my way to the source of my discomfort. I closed the windows thoroughly and opted to either bathing first or eating.

I slipped on my green flip-flops; which I'am thankful that I brought. I didn't bother checking my appearance as I headed to the elevator; room key at hand.

It's usual 'ting' seemed silent. 'Many people might have been going up and down at it.' I guessed as I scratched my head. I saw my reflection through it's wall. I didn't look that bad, but my hair looked like a bird nest. I ran a hand through it, impersonating what Natsume does; but failing throughly.

It looked much more bad, so I decided to just flatten the bangs and let the other strands be how it is. My mind focused entirely on the plan today; and not on a raven-haired, crimson-eyed, room-mate. Just because he has a 'nice' personality doesn't mean I would go 'head-over-heels' for a man. I'm stronger than that.

I blew his face away from my mind as I spotted Mochi's half-bald head. He was eating a mouthful of cucumbers. It appears to me that it is his favourite food. When he saw me, he raised his eyebrows as a greeting. I raised my eyebrows back, and as he finished swallowing the cucumbers, he laughed.

I cracked a grin, and he offered me some cucumbers. I shook my head. I hated cucumbers, but I don't want Mochi's feelings to be hurt. He is sensitive when it comes to cucumbers. Mochi snapped his fingers, and in a span of a few seconds, there in-front of me was a traditional Japanese breakfast.

I sweatdropped as I picked-up my chopsticks said 'Itadakimasu'. "Thanks, Mochi." I muttered. He gave me a thumbs up as he continued eating cucumbers. "Sakura, the others are at the hot springs while the other half are circling around town."

"Where are Natsume and the others?" As much as I don't want to ask that, I need to. And the reason is not because Natsume is there. The reason is because I don't want to feel out-of-place. "Natsume? He's at the other onsen wiith Tsubasa and Tono. The others are at town."

Natsume, Tsubasa and Tono are not exactly the safest group of males I could hang-out with inside a hot spring. More or less a room. "I'll just stay here. Besides, I don't know where the others really went." Mochi shrugged in agreement. "Yeah. I'd rather eat cucumbers here inside an air-conditioned room."

We both laughed together. It was not an awkward moment, nor does it require too much of my energy. Just simply talking to a friend. I'd have to be honest, that before I went to Gakuen Alice, I don't have any friends.

I'am not a loner, but I never had time to hang-out with girls. I guess I wasn't particularly close to anyone, for my eyes were set on accomplishing what my father wanted me to do. But now that I'am close to achieving it, I guess I finally had time to relax and make friends.

How shallow my life story is, eh? No friends for sixteen years: all focused into achieving a dream. But I never imagined that I'd actually have friends here. "Sakura, why so quiet?" I offered him a smile. And slowly, he smiled back at me.

"I don't know what the reason is, but you're probably the most comfortable guy I met from all these years I've lived."

From what he stated made me felt sorry for him and the others. All of them thought I was a boy, all of them are nice to me because they think I'am also a guy; like them. It's like every cycle; you make a friend, they discover your ugly secret, you depart.

I guess it's how it is. Maybe if I they knew that I was a girl, Natsume wouldn't think twice about talking to me. If either Tsubasa or Tono knew I was a girl, they would probably flirt with me shamelessly; like how they treated other girls.

If Kaname and Ruka knew that I'am a girl, they might not show me the other side of their personalities. If Koko and Kitsuneme knew I was a girl, they would probably be nice to me and wouldn't treat like their own; an equal.

It almost makes me want to go to a confessional booth and scream with the use of a megaphone that I'am a girl. But that's the least of my problems now. 'I should think positive. Dream first, then, worry about being a lying jerk', I reminded myself.

"Mmph!" Without warning, Mochi shoved a cucumber on my mouth. I swallowed it fast. "What the hell!" I demanded. Mochi shrugged. "That look on your face doesn't suit you; worried and scared. Please, you're a man. Man-up, Sakura." I laughed, and Mochi acted with irony as he shook his head in fake dissapointment.

-Narrator's POV-

"What's happening here?"

The two of them looked-up to see Reo. Mochi shrugged as if it was the most normal thing to do. "Talking to each other, what else do you think we're doing?" Reo chuckled. "What 'bout you, Mouri-senpai? What are you doing here?" Reo shrugged too.

"I just wanna give something to Mikan-chan as thanks." He told him. Mochi raised his brow as Reo handed Mikan two boxes with bright green wrapper and a silver ribbon. "Thanks again, Mikan-chan." Reo waved goodbye, and as Mikan was tearing up the paper, an awful feeling hit her.

"Mochi, can you just open it for me? I have a feeling I don't want to see what that is." She asked. Mochi was happier to comply. Mikan's head was at the side; not looking at the so-called present Reo got for her. "What the..?" She heard Mochi mutter.

"Huh, what is it?" As Mikan turned to look at it, her eyes widen, and her mind reminded her a very painful memory. "#$!" A string of colorful words left Mikan's mouth, and Mochi wasn't even able to put his hands on his ears. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Mikan turned to glare at Mochi, and the half-bald boy suddenly felt scared. "Wrong! What is wrong! That _thing _there is a freak of nature! It must be burnt, destoryed, chopped, killed and banned from society! It is the nightmare for children disguised as a rag!"

Mochi stared at Mikan with his mouth agape as he listen to her drone on and on about the _thing _that Reo ever so wonderfully gave to her.

*O*

-Natsume's POV-

As I enter, the onsen, I saw a scene which made me raise my brows. But not only that, there's this weird feeling on my stomach; like it was fuckin' twisting. My eyes narrowed as I walk to the dining hall. I got a good view of the scene that just made my expressions go haywire.

Sakura, I mean, Mikan's head was on the table; she was fast asleep. Mochi's arm was encircled at her neck and twisting her brown hair around his finger. He was reading a book, and his feet were at the table. "The hell?" I managed to say. Mochi looked-up; still fazed.

"Sup, dude?" He said. "What are you doing to him? You realize Mikan's a guy, right?" I asked. As much as I try to hide the dissapointment, trust me, I don't know why I'm dissapointed, on my tone, it. Still. Was. There. Fuck.

Mochi smirked. He was clearly amused. "So? Sakura's so cute, no one can deny that. And since when did you start calling her Mikan?" And why do you care? Was what I wanted to say, but instead, I settled with a "Hn."

With that phrase, people will stop questioning and/or pestering you. Mochi chuckled. "Oh, well." I pulled a chair and sat there. I placed my jaw on my palm, and asked, "Why is he sleeping here anyway?" Believe me, Mochi looked like he with puke with laughter any minute now.

"Well, Mouri Reo got him a, well, a _present_. Sakura seems to hate _it_. He was babbling on and on about. I think he got tired about it." I rolled my eyes at the 'funny' reason. Mochi laughed, then, his eyes traveled up above my head. "Oh, hey, Ruka!"

I turned around to see Ruka with Koko and Kitsuneme. They were carrying plastic bags. _Alot _of plastic bags. "What are those?" I asked. I have an idea what, and I pray to God it wasn't what I was thinking about. "Crabs." Hell, no.

When I was in 4th Grade, Tsubasa and Tono bought crabs. Lot's of crabs. They were even alive. We were at a hot springs vacation; just like this. The both of them thought it would be fun to cook it themselves. So when they left the crabs at a table at the main room to call us, the crabs got out of the plastic. They were roaming all around the onsen, and it was one of the most disgusting days of my life.

"Aw, man! Crabs? Ruka, are you turning like Hotaru? Don't you remember 4th Grade?" Mochi complained. I smirked as Ruka blushed at the mention of Hotaru. "Come on, it's not that awful." Ruka retorted back. Mochi scowled at him. "Yeah, whatever. You just like Hotaru." Ruka blushed, and after that, he walked-out of the room; leaving the crabs on the floor.

"Damn it, Koko, hold it!" I shouted. Never, would I want that accident to happen again. Definitely never. He rolled his eyes and carried it too. "How are you gonna cook that anyway?" I asked; eyeing them cautiously.

Kitsuneme turned to Koko. "I told you we shouldn't buy it!" Koko glared at his look-alike. "Me! Why are you blaming me! You were the one who kept complaining about wanting to eat crabs!" I sighed in frustration. Great. Just great. They bought crabs and they don't even know how to cook it.

"Why was I friends with you guys again?"

*O*

-Mikan's POV-

I opened my eyes to the smell of crabs. I stood-up quickly, making me fall down my chair. I gasped as I saw all the first year boys on their seats. What surprised me more was that they didn't thought about laughing at me. They wore identical scowls on their faces too. "What happened?" I asked Mochi who was besides me.

"You fell asleep because of talking too much. We're all waiting for Natsume to finish cooking the crabs." I shrugged. "Oh, really? Wait. Natsume's cooking?" Mochi shrugged at me. "Yeah. And I think it'll be much appreaciated if you help him." I was taken aback. "Why do I need to help?"

"I don't know, you just seem like you're good at house chores." I heard Koko say from across the table. Yet again, nobody snickered or laughed. They all seem geniunely hungry. I sighed as I stood-up from my chair. "Okay, I will help."

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Natsume wearing a blue apron; handling all the pots and pans. "Where are the chef's?" I asked. Natsume didn't turned around; he was totally hooked-up with cooking (it seemed). "Tsubasa and Tono did something reckless at the food at their onsen."

I didn't even need to ask to know what they did. "Need some help?" I asked. "No. But you can bring those at the table. I don't want them barging again inside; demanding for food." I sweatdropped. I grabbed two plates and took them at the first table.

As soon as they saw the food, believe me, their eyes _sparkled_.

*O*

-Narrator's POV-

"Oh, this place is wonderful." Mikan said; her breathe hitching. The village was your semi-typical country village. There were paper lanterns hanging on the booths made of fine, polished, wood. Behind Mikan was Natsume; who gave her the idea to went to the small village located here at their location.

They were both wearing a kimono; dark blue and black in color. "Aren't you interested, even a little bit?" Mikan asked Natsume, while staring off from booth to booth. Natsume shrugged. "I've been here before." Mikan turned to a booth which has a Hanuman mask.

"What's that?" She asked Natsume; pointing to the stand. Natsume squinted his eyes and said, "Those are Hanuman masks. He's a monkey god. He was a symbol of physical strenght, perseverance and devotion." He explained. Before he even noticed, Mikan was dragging him to the stand.

"One, please!" She said cheerily. The dealer was an old woman with her daughter and her grandchild. As she handed Mikan one, and she payed the old woman, the old woman said, "Well, you two young ones look good together."

Natsume and Mikan stared at each other, then back at the old lady. "Us?" The woman gasped. "Well, who else could it be?" Mikan needed to turn away to hide the blush on her cheeks while Natsume said, "Why, thank you. My wife and I will go now."

'Wife?' Mikan's mind asked. 'What wife!' Natsume was holding her hand; and was dragging her from behind him. "Sorry I need to lie." He muttered under his breathe. "What I said was impossible anyway." His face was staring straight as Mikan stared at his back.

A smile formed on her lips as she savoured the feeling of his hand on her's. To her surprsie, his hand was as smooth, but was also fairly calloused. 'How can he do this?' Mikan asked herself, 'I can even imagine background music playing.'

*O*

As they got back, it was already dark. Nine o'clock to be exact. The moon seemed to be giving the both of them a good spotlight. It illuminated the both of them perfectly. And with just enough light, Mikan could see that Natsume's kimono had a small rip on the shoulder sleeves.

"Hey, Natsume." The raven-haired boy was still holding her hand; not paying any attention at all. "Would you like me to fix that?" Mikan asked, pointing at his shoulder. Natsume craned his head to look at it, and he almost laughed. Almost.

"You can sew?" He asked. Mikan turned red. "Uh, yeah. Okaa-san forced me to learn it since.. I was just lazing around the house." Natsume stared at her incredously. "And you have needle and thread with you right now?"

Mikan nodded; not seeing what the problem was. Natsume's free hand covered his mouth. "You really do crack me up." Mikan stared at him; considering if he was being sarcastic or serious. "Oh, don't speak anymore." She retorted.

As the both of them got inside their rooms, Natsume sat down at the floor. He ran hiis hand through his hair, but it may either be the boy's weird habit or his obliviousness that whatever the wind or his hand or other people's hands do to his hair, it always returned to its original place.

Natsume secretly smiled to his self as Mikan pulled out a thread that was the same color as they're kimono. She slipped with no problem at the hole of the needle. After knotting it, she motioned for Natsume come near her.

Natsume sighed. "This would be easier." He said. He took his kimono top off; handing it to Mikan. "Here." Mikan stared at his bare chest. "Will you catch a cold?" She asked; sounding utmostly naïve. Natsume chuckled. "No."

As she started sewing it back, Natsume thought that his may be a good oppurtunity to study her face better. Her hair was short and stopped underneath her ears. Her skin was fair and had no signs of acne. Her large brown eyes were framed with long lashes that looked like a butterfly's wing flapping when she blinks. Her lips were thin and pink, like it belonged to a girl.

Her voice wasn't deep, but it was smooth, sleek and gentle to his ears. As Natsume's crimson eyes continued staring right into her face, he bit his lip. 'Why does she look like her a lot?' He asked his self. 'They have the same last name, but she is, well, a she. And Mikan is a man'.

Natsume 'tsk-ed', and it made Mikan look-up at him. "Eh?" Was her simple response when Natsume's face leaned over to her's. It was simple. It was quick. The both of them wouldn't call it a peck. It was rather a sweet, romantic gesture shared by two.

When their lips touched, it seemed like time stood still; letting them savour the moment. His lips already moved away from her's, but he yearned for more. So what he did was to satisy his self and lean near her again to touch her lips again.

His right hand was touching her right cheek. And as they parted away, his eyes never leaved her lips. Her eyes were focus on his face; and you could never tell that she wasn't just simply staring. Mikan's insides were humming; as if everything that just happened was planned by Natsume and her.

He may think that she is a guy, but all he could think of now was the gesture that the both of them shared together. And he could swore over his heart that, Sakura Mikan, boy or girl, he couldn't care less. All he knew that he was now in-love with her.

*O*

Mwahahaha! A kissing scene! I was like O.O with all the reviews the last time.. And this chapter should have leave you guys some clues on how Natsume will find out that she's a girl (if you read the manga, you will get me ;). Kaoru, Izumi, Rei, Kazu and such characters are real, people. They are NOT OC's. I'am thankful from the very wonderful reviews that I actually teared up while reading them all (trust me, I read it all again and again). This chapter only has six pages because I need to get the CLUES out of the way. And here's what you all are waiting for.. oh, yes. He'll finally know she's a girl. The question: how? Mwahahaha. And who does Mikan look like? Mwahahaha. I will probably update after 2 days. Reviews please! Add the * sign if you read this :D I want to know if people knows what's with this chapter! I really enjoyed doing the omake about Yuka and Persona xD NO PROOF-READ!


	12. Chapter 12

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 12

-Mikan's POV-

What happened last night was beyond me. Natsume was ignoring me; like how I expected it. All of the students were already here at the dock. I will definitely miss this place, but I also can't wait to go back to school for my first inter-school basketball tournament; as a boy.

I distracted myself by thinking of what Reo gave me yesterday, but I soon found myself cringing at the thought. I tried to think of the mask I bought, but it just reminded me that he was there beside me when I was buying it. 'This isn't working, you stupid girl!' I scolded myself, 'And that was my first kiss! Sneaky bastard..' I scowled; hoping that no one was looking.

"Why the long face?" I heard someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Tono with a big grin playing on his lips. "It's none of your business." I replied back. He chuckled lightly, and retorted, "No, it's my business. Not yours. Go back to your egg booth."

I cracked a smile, but I didn't laughed. Tono's face suddenly turned serious, "Alright, what's going on? You didn't laughed or retort back with a sarcastic or witty remark. What is up with you?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Believe me, you don't need to know." He sighed. "Well, okay then. But if you need to tell someone, then I'am your guy."

To ensure him that I'm good as a crab, I flashed him a wide grin. "Of course!" He ruffled my hair before walking past me and approaching his classmate. When he got away, I returned to my pre-gloomy self. All of the team, excluding me, is going home for Christmas.

But okaa-san is so evil that she won't let me return home. I was guessing that because Christmas Eve was the day she _almost _got married to otou-san; Yukihara Izumi. I was five years old when they got married (let's just say they _really _take things slow), and just when they were exchanging vows, otou-san died right there at the altar; because of a heart attack.

And that is the reason why my last name is still 'Sakura' and not 'Yukihara'. At the corner of my eye, I saw Natsume; his eyes casted off. He has this look on his face that screams 'my-mind-is-wandering'. I turned my head away quickly.

'I don't have time for this,' I scolded myself, 'And I don't want him thinking he's gay'. If only this situation isn't serious, then I might probably be laughing now at that thought. But, like I said, this. Is. Serious. My secret is at the risk of being discovered.

-Natsume's POV-

The best thing to deal with these is to ignore him. Yep. This is all for the best. Okay, it's hard to ignore Mikan, but I don't want to talk to him right now. Let alone see him. Here I'am right now, sitting on a car, chaffeur in front; going to visit someone.

Kaoru okaa-san specifically asked me to visit Yuka-san; Izumi-sensei's, well, how do you put this anyway? They weren't able to get married, so I guess I'll leave that to lover. Like I was saying kaa-san asked me to visit her and give her our condolences since she has some important trip to go to.

My head began spinning. And before I could even call dibs on the pillow, my eyes closed shut, and my mind wandered to dreamland.

"_Oohh, I really do wish my Natsume could marry your daughter, Yuka!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. They were sitting underneath the shade of a tree; a table setted up, and they were sipping tea. Yuka smiled wonderfully._

"_Yes. But that child doesn' t love the idea of staling around, so she is at school right now for extra classes." Her eyes gleamed as she watch her soon-to-be husband, Yukihara Izumi, tried to teach Kaoru's adorable son, Natsume, to shoot a ball right into the net._

_Kaoru kicked her leg underneath the table. "And you said you wouldn't marry him." She smirked mischeviously, and Yuka scowled at her. "It was his fault anyway. He won't let any guy near me within a centimer." Kaoru laughed at her best friend's faked misery._

"_I heard that!" She heard. Izumi grinned at her, and she couldn't help but returning it. "GOO, NATSUME!" Kaoru cheered. Yuka sighed, 'She will never change'. She thought as she stared pointedly at her crimson-eyed excuse for a friend as she cheered on her son._

"_Ne, Yuka, does your daughter play basketball too?" The hyper woman asked eagerly. Yuka sighed and shook her head; obviously remembering something that dissapointed her. "Yes. She is quite the player. She's far-sighted, you see? She can clearly see the ring, so she never miss shoots."_

_Kaoru giggled. "They are perfect together." She gushed. Yuka's brows furrowed. "Who?" Kaoru snorted. "Natsume and your Mikan, silly. You know how I love drama." She added with a wink. Yuka laughed with her, and this got Natsume's attention._

_He muttered to his coach, "How did okaa-san became friends with Yuka-san?" He asked. Izumi stiffled a laugh. "Even I don't know why." He uttered back. Natsume gave him a smirk. Izumi raised his brow, and smirked back. "Hmph. I'm fairly certain you didn't get an ounce of your mom's genes."_

_Natsume gave him a thumbs up. "Of course. Mom is a scaredy-cat," And as he shooted the ball off again (perfectly, as I may say), he added, "And to put simply, I'am not." Izumi ruffled the boy's head. "My daughter is just like you."_

Natsume's brows furrowed. "Daughter? You have a daugter?" Izumi shrugged as he passed the round, orange ball to the crimson-eyed boy. "Yeah. You're practially older than her by 11 months." He said with a chuckle. "Is she evil?" Natsume asked automatically. Izumi stared at Natsume for a second, 'He IS Kaoru's son'.

"_She's quite mean." He assured the younger boy with a smile. Natsume smiled back. "Then I already like her!" _

_Yuka and Kaoru turned to look at the commotion happening between the two. "Look, they are getting along already!" Kaoru squealed again. Yuka placed down her teacup and called out; "Izumi! You need to pick her up by now!" She shouted._

_Izumi smiled at her and said, "Gotcha!" As he strided over to go to the parking space, Natsume said, "Can I come with you?" Izumi looked down at the boy. "Of course, Natsume!" Natsume grinned and jumped over to the front besides Izumi. _

_*O*_

_Narrator's POV_

_They were in-front of a typical school. Natsume got out before Izumi opened his door. "I won't get lost!" Natsume shouted to Izumi as he went inside. The older man didn't mind one bit, he was just like that before anyway._

_As young Natsume went around to check out his coach's so-called daughter's school, the basketball court was obviously the first thing that caught his attention. On the far end corner of the court was a girl slightly shorter than our crimson-eyed main character._

_She has light brown hair and eyes. Her hair was tied into two ponytails on each side of her small head. Her small, pale, hands were holding the ball and was aiming for the net. Natsume resisted the urge to laugh his butt off the way she clumsily holds it._

_But within a milisecond, the girl, ever so not-wonderfully, as Natsume described, shoot the ball to the net, he thought his crimson eyes betrayed him when the ball shot straight to the net. 'The-the.. hick!' His mind stammered._

_The suppose 'stupid and clumsy' girl, who was at the farthest end of the court, holding the orange ball clumsily, throwed it stupidly, but still went over and shoot itself to the flippin' net. "Did you command it to throw itself!" He demanded._

_Natsume sounded furious, and that made the girl scared. But in reality, he was actually.. astounded. He ran through the court, and began shaking the poor girl's shoulders. "What kind of spell did you said! Tell me!_

_To the girl's own perspective, the raven-haired, crimson-eyed boy who just came out of now-where to demand a spell to shoot balls on nets is completely frightening. Of course, Natsume has no idea that the girl he is amazed upon is thinking he may be a kidnapper her father warns her about._

_Well, of course, the first thing to come through her mouth was, "Eh?" Natsume then stared at her too. "Eh?" He too said. Then, his lips curled into a smile. "Care to teach me that awesome shooting you did?" He asked; a wide grin spreading on his lips._

"_Yeah! And in return, I'll treat you to orange juice!" _

_The girl's eyes perked-up. "Really?" Then, feeling embarassed, she blushed. "But I'm not really good. I can just see the net better when I'm far." "Then, that means you're far-sighted." Natsume explained. Without nothing else to say, she said, "Um." _

"_Let's learn together then, what do you say?" The girl was taken aback by this boy who she even barely knew. Let alone his name. But, kids being kids, she didn't decline and replied, "Sure thing!"_

_From across the distance, Izumi watch as Natsume and his daughter tried to shoot with their eyes closed. His lips were formed into a smile, and a low chuckle escaped his lips as Natsume shooted it off perfectly: eyes close and his back facing the net._

"_That was wonderful!" The girl exclaimed. "How did you do that? Magic, perhaps?" She asked timidly. Natsume grinned. "It seems like magic to me, er, what is your name?"_

_The girl tilted her head to the side; a confuse expression adoring her face. Then, she smiled happily at him. My name is "Sak-.."_

Natsume's eyes opened as the car halted to a stop. A sweat trickled down from his forehead. 'A dream', he thought with a scowl. One thing this raven-haired, crimson-eyed boy cannot stand is remembering past memories that are hidden through his mind.

"We're here, sir." He heard his chaffeur said from in-front of him. He nodded and opened the door; revealing the same house he goes over to everyday when he was a child. But the visits stopped when he met that far-sighted girl.

His okaa-san and his otou-san decided to bring him to Tokyo; and so behold Natsume's aloof social perspective in life. The house was the color of white, turqoise and yellow. On the backyard, the tree his mother and Yuka-san will drink tea from beneath it's shade was still there too.

Natsume walked to the gate. He ringed the doorbell once, and before he can even do it again, the door burst open. "Natsume!" He heard Yuka-san greet him. "I'am so glad you're here!" Natsume could only smile at her.

As she opened the gate, she gave the boy a hug. "Thank you very much for visiting me here." Natsume shook his head politely. "It's alright, Yuka-san." Natsume's head looked around the house. Yuka noticed him tensing.

She smiled and said, "Come in, Natsume. I'll make you some tea." The boy nodded and followed the older woman inside. The house had a small stair at the left besides the bookcase; and on the wall was a picture of Izumi and the girl whose name he can't really recall.

He was young, alright? Don't blame him. It's one thing he hated to forget, whilst he can remember Izumi and Yuka's name easily. It was all because, as far as Natsume knows, because of sirens flashing on the street. He didn't even had time to remember to tell her his name.

"Natsume, you can look around for awhile while I prepare tea." Yuka informed him. Natsume nodded and went aroud and about through the first floor of the house. The living room didn't have a TV, but it did have three sofa's on each side of of the atypical living room.

The table was made of glass and had a vase with a narcissus flower. The table had a flat supporter underneath that contains photo albums. On the place where the TV should be place was a replica of Van Gogh's 'the starry night'.

Inches underneath the painting was a low-end glass table that large versions of the fake keychain cupcakes Sonja's Cupcakes sells. What caught his eye, despite it's simple exterior, it just made him go nearer to the table that is behind the sofa in the middle of the room.

The table was made of mahogany; and on top of it lies the very pictures of his childhood love. But.. there was something disturbingly wrong. His childhood friend looks like someone. Someone namely Mikan. Sakura. Wait. What?

Natsume picked-up one of the photo frames that has little fairies surrounding it's frame; holding a lily for a horn, or lilies of the valley for a harp. He didn't care one bit about the articulate design, all he cared about was the face of the girl in the picture.

She looks so much like his childhood crush, and also like Mikan. His mind stopped. His face drained. And Natsume connected everything. 'She is Mikan'. Well, what a bull, eh?

"Natsume, tea's ready!" Yuka's voice awakened him from this trance. He gripped the frame tightly, but he let his mind take control over his actions. He placed it down and a cool, smug and arrogant look replaced his overwhelmed face.

A smirk went across his face, and he whispered, "If that's the case, then loving her will be easier, eh?"

*O* 

Oh My Gosh that is so short that I want to cry ;_; Reasons why I wasn't able to update in 2 days like I said last chapter: 1.) I need to study hard so that my mum will be the one to buy me the hardbound version of the book Caroline. 2.) My USB got lost at school. The USB which has this chapter. I almost gave-up on this story because of it. 3.) Like I said last time, buying 7 books is a way to keep me busy for days. And I bought 2 new books. Again. 4.) You know the game Sims 2? Yeah. Since I was a kid, it was the reason I stay up until morning. BIG SORRY for the lame way Natsume discovered Mikan's secret. It was lame, lame, lame. And this chapter is short, short, short. PLEASE REVIEW? Kinda losing hope on this story here... Add the * sign as usual, review, favourite, alert. Thanks for the reviews last chapter guys!

NO PROOF-READ


	13. Chapter 13

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 13

-Narrator's POV-

Christmas passed, and new year's eve was also rolled away from the never-ending list of holidays on a calendar. One particular Sakura Mikan was lying on bed with an empty bowl of eggnog at her bedside table.

The door burst open, and when Mikan turned around, she spotted Mochi's glistening almost-bald head; illuminated by the lights. "Oi, Sakura, get off your lazy ass position and come down to the court. Remember that the inter-tournament is nearing." He reminded her.

Mikan scowled at the boy. "Need you not remind me every second?" Mochi grimaced. "What are you, a cuckoo-doo copy of Shakespeare?" Mikan was in a foul mood, and so was Mochi indeed. And the both of them are just making things worse.

Mochi's eyes narrowed dangerously when Mikan did the same before him. "Hmph. I will be a mature adult and leave you alone to contemplate for your mistakes." Mikan said, not even caring what words were rolling out of her tongue. Mochi's jaw fell a bit, 'He is spending too much time with Natsume'. He thought with a sigh.

*O*

Mikan, who stood by her word, didn't attended practice to let Mochi 'cool off'. But if she needed to be perfectly honest, the one needing said cool off is her. After that stupid night with Natsume, her mind was fighting against her. 'You are so bipolar!' She shouted on her mind. 'Why the hell does my own mind needs to be a contrast to my decisions!'

Before she even knew it, Mikan was in-front of Nonoko's café shop. She was hoping that she can work a week earlier, so that instead of lazing around while waiting for one week to finish for school to start yet again, Mikan could at least have some money.

But as lady luck would have it, the shop was closed. Much to her dismay. She scowled hastily on the structure, and went back into walking aimlessly around town. Mikan's brown eyes continued wondering around, till it stopped in-front of a bakery.

And as a customer exited the shop, she smelled freshly-baked cookies; holding her nose prison, and dragging her inside the shop. And here was Sakura Mikan, standing in-front of the pink-haired girl who was a regular customer at the café.

Her pink eyes brightened, and a smile formed on her lips. "Ah! Sakura-san!" She greeted. She went out from the cashier and gave the slightly astonished heroine a hug. "Er, what?" Was what she could only say. The girl smiled at her. "My name is Umenomiya Anna!" She introduced.

Mikan smiled back at the girl. "Nice to meet you. Do I even need to introduce myself?" She asked politely Anna smiled and gestured to the display of cookies. "Care for some? I'll give you one for free!" Mikan's eyes litted-up, "Do you have milk?" She blurted out.

Anna stared at the girl for a second, then she laughed. "Of course!" She said. Mikan watched as the pinkette went inside the indoor kitchen from behind the counter. After a minute, she arrived back holding a cup of cold milk and a plate of freshly-baked, star-shaped, sugar cookies.

Anna look embarrased for a second. "Not many people likes sugar cookies, but the chocolate ones are still baking, so I just got this. But don't worry, it's also fresh!" Mikan tried her best to not laugh. "Are you kiddng? I like these kind better than chocolate." Anna's faltering smile widened in a second.

"Thanks, Sakura-san." Mikan looked confuse. "Eh? For what?" She asked as she took the glass of milk and the cookies from Anna's waiting hands. Anna's smile screamed secret, but she chose to not comment about it.

Anna led Mikan to an empty table at the farthest back of the room. When you say bakery shop, the first thing to come in mind is white walls, yellow tiles and other bright pastel colors, but instead, the shop has brown, mahogany, floors and a lighter shade of wallpaper wood for the walls.

The tables were also made of wood, but the chairs were soft as plush. The lighting was also soft, and the song, The Vampire Waltz, was playing in the background. There were at least three couples, all leaning on each other's shoulders as they all eat. Some were talking, some were holding hands, and some were even making googly eyes.

Trust Mikan to make fun of descriptions. "Whose in-charge of the playlist?" Mikan asked as she sat down at one of the chairs; Anna in-front of her. She noticed that another girl was now behind the cashier. The new girl also has pink hair, but with red eyes. Mikan sweatdropped inwardly, 'Is pink the new range today?'

"The playlist? It's Misaki. She's the girl right there at the counter." Anna gestured to Mikan about Misaki with the use of her thumb. Mikan caught Misaki's eye, and she was surprised when the said girl winked at her. Anna noticed that she was being uncomfortable about the situation.

She laughed and waved her hand over her face. "Don't worry about it, she does that to almost everyone." Anna informed her. Mikan heaved a sigh of relief. "So I'm guessing you work for her?" Mikan asked, dipping her cookie into the tall glass of milk and taking a bite out of it.

Anna laughed. "No, Misaki works for me." Mikan almost choked. "Eh, what?" Anna continued laughing. "She may be older than me, but I'm still pretty much settled to have my own shop." The pinkette explained.

Mikan nodded profoundly and hanged on every word Anna said as the both of them continued talking endlessly. Sooner then, Anna asked Mikan what brought her to this side of the town. Mikan's sulky mood returned, and her shoulders sagged as she was reminded of her problems. "No reasona at all." She replied; trying to sound cheery.

Anna knew she was lying, but decided to comment against it. "Well, if you have any problems, any at all, I'm here, okay? We're friends." Mikan smiled slowly as what Anna said sinked into her. "Yeah. Thanks a lot, Anna. I know I can count on you."

The pink-haired girl smiled at her again. Mikan stood-up, and said, "Well, I'm going now." Before she can even walk an inch away from the table, Anna said, "Wait in a jiffy!" Mikan raished her brows when Anna went running through the indoor kitchen again. 'What does jiffy means?' She asked herself.

After a few good minutes, Anna arrived again, holding a brown paper bag. "Here, have some. I'll give you some for free every time you visit." Mikan's eyes widened as she took it. "That's.. very nice of you!" She exclaimed. Anna gave her a smile. "I'll see you next time, Sakura-san."

Mikan nodded. "Un. Just Mikan, okay? We're friends, remember?" Anna's smile turned into a huge grin. "Hai! Mikan!" Mikan began walking off. She turned around, waved again to Anna and began going back to Gakuen Alice.

*O*

Mikan sighed inwardly as she twisted the knob of her and Natsume's dorm room (who is still not back from vacation). She was thankful he still wasn't back, for that would have been to awkward. The morning after that night, he was ignoring her and all, so seeing him at the dorms wasn't like it'll change anything.

And as Mikan entered the room, her eyes widened in astonishment at the vast array of roses adorning the room. Other's were placed in vases, while other's were just lying there. On the desk where Natsume's laptop usually sits at was replaced by yellow roses with a red tip.

On her bed at the top were like a truck-load of yellow roses. On Natsume's bed instead were another truck-load of pink roses. In front of the bathroom door was a vase that contains white roses; besides where Mikan was standing were red roses on vases; welcoming her.

All the empty spaces of the room were filled with peach roses. The floor has petals of each and every rose standing there inside the doorway. Mikan walked in; slowly, but hastily. Her wide brown eyes spotted a white card with light pink victorian-style curves as the front cover design.

She picked it up, tracing the edges of the paper (which she assumes is also expensive); not knowing if she should open it and read what the heck the roses were doing here inside her and Natsume's dorm room. Her mind did a flash. And she opened it quickly.

In skyblue font, a neat and script writing said;

'I've never gotten the chance to tell you that I love you.'

Mikan's breathing hitched, her heart was pounding loudly on her chest; blocking out every sound she hears. Her throat felt dry, and it felt like she ate butterflies instead of cookies for they were fluttering inside her stomach.

She re-read and re-read the line all over again, until she have it memorize. Her engrossment to that one statement made her senses seem like they dissapear. And the fact that someone was now standing behind her, was dismissed on her mind.

Mikan came back to earth after five minutes. She craned her neck to stare at the person behind her. And if it was possible that her eyes could widen more, it did. Standing there on the door-way was none other Hyuuga Natsume.

A sluggish half-grin, half-smirk, adorning his lips. Mikan stood-there; completely fazed and not knowing what to do. The boy was wearing a midnight blue polo, black pants, and brown loafers. On his neck was silver cross.

He was holding a bouqet of thorn-less lavender roses, while his other hand was on his pocket. "Yo." He said. Mikan stood there. Staring at the boy who was staring back into her. He took two steps forward, and Mikan took one step backward.

"Yellow roses with a red tip: falling in love. Pink: admiration. Peach: let's get together. Red: romantic love, sincere love, I love you. White: Secrecy. Lavender without thorns: love at first sight," He smirked fully this time before adding, "And yellow: remember me?"

It was a question, not a statement. Or a description of the colors of the roses. It was a question. A question that send Mikan's brain racking down the files saved inside of it to remember him. She then stopped the 'loading' of her mental computer inside her brain.

Instead, she said, "What?" Natsume chuckled at her and by now, he was in-front of the confused girl. Natsume then whispered into her ear in a low Christian Bale 1994 Little Women style voice, he said, "Did you command the ball to throw itself?"

Mikan's insides frozed. Her mind was a mess, her legs were turned into jelly as memories of her childhood returned to her. "The hell!" She screamed; pointing an accusing finger to Natsume. "You..!" She wasn't even able to finish her sentence when Natsume smirked fully.

"You remember now?" He asked again. 'He knows..!' Her mind shouted. Mikan swallowed, and flashes of that day went racing back to her mind. 'Why didn't I realized that..!' Her mind shouted back, saying, 'Because you are a freakin idiot'. Mikan ignored the voice and continued staring at him.

"You're a girl, Sakura Mikan."

'And there goes everything I worked hard for to make a dream come true.'

Natsume ran his hands through his hair. "Don't even think about denying it. I discovered it through Yuka-san, you know?" Every time he says something, Mikan's eyes just became wider and wider. "I just knew it the first time we met."

"Izumi-san was the one who thought me basketball. I guess that it was the reason I asked you who taught you to shoot the first time I met you." He smiled in nostalgia; shocking Mikan out of her senses. "I don't know what you are talking about." She replied quickly.

Natsume was a bit surprise, he was expecting her to deny, but a greater part of him was expecting her to confess anyway. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second or two. "Don't deny it. I know about it." Mikan glared at him. "I don't! I'm not lying! I'am a guy, damn it!" She resisted.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You're a girl." Mikan glared harder at him. "I'am NOT a girl!"

He raised his brows, challenging Mikan to deny it. "Yes."

"No!" She repeated stubbornly. Natsume grunted in annoyance; ruffling his hair in the process. But as usual, it went back to it's place. "Yes." Mikan decided that arguing would get to now-where, but she still needed to defend herself. "NO!"

"What part of no can't you understand!" She shouted at him. Natsume rolled his eyes again. "And what part of 'you are a girl' can't you understand?" He retorted back. Mikan didn't even bother defending herself again this time.

"And what are all these flowers doing here?" She asked quietly. But nevertheless, Natsume heard her clearly. Instead of retorting a witty remark, as Mikan expected him to do. But instead, his smirk returned and he said, "Weren't you listening when I said what these roses' colors meant?"

Mikan's cheek turned beet red. "Shut up." She countered lamely. Natsume continued smirking smugly. "I love you." He said. Mikan's eyes shot-up to meet his. His eyes smoldered, and the girl just couldn't help but feel lost on those crimson pools of his.

"Shut up." She repeated. Her arms crossed, her head fell down, and she was blushing madly. Natsume's free hand went to her jaw, and forced her to look up. His lips touched her's quickly. "I'm gonna repeat it until you have my voice and my words memorized, Mikan."

*O*

Oh, looky! Four pages! Short.. T_T Please review, guys! Anyway, I was so hooked-up on watching baby alive dolls poop at youtube that all my idea's for this story went down the drain T_T And if people are wondering, the gift Reo gave Mikan the last time was a cabbage patch doll. I would hurl a pillow at someone if they gave me one… Please, review okay? You guys need to listen to 'The Vampire Waltz by Hannah Fury', 'Halo by Beyonce', 'Once Upon A Broken Heart by The Beu Sisters', and 'Boston by Augustana' since I was listening to those songs while typing this :D Add the usual *, review, favourite and alert :D

P.S: We're nearing 4000 views! Hellz yeah!


	14. Chapter 14

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 14

-Mikan's POV-

When my eyes opened up, I was expecting the ceiling. And well, it's there. I dreamt that Hyuuga Natsume was a childhood acquiantance or friend (or whatever that may be suitable to clasify him as) of mine, and that he knew my secret.

Hyuuga Natsume covered the room with roses; filling up each and every space. His lips a few inches away from mine, and his breathe was tickling my cheek and the nape of my neck. He also said 'I love you' there at my dream.

First thing I did was to snort. I mean, what the? That is definitely the weirdest dream I've ever had. I heard a shuffling underneath my bunk, and I turned to my right in frustration. I felt nausea approaching me, and I really hate painful encouncters with my head and/or brain and/or mind. Trust me, it's not good.

I heard more shuffling. 'Guess Natsume's finally back'. I thought to myself. Well, who else would be doing the shuffling anyway? A bear? I snorted again. Yeah, right. But when my head whipped to my left to see if he really was there, my brown eyes met the black beady eyes of a.. teddy bear.

My mouth formed a slanted line; resembling a frown. And I'm pretty sure my eyes are wide. First things first, what the heck is a big, white, teddy bear with a black ribbon and white boxes design on it's neck doing there on the floor?

And the fact that it is probably as big as I'am DID made me feel very small. "Cute, huh?" I heard a husky voice drawled from the door. If my eyes could get more wider, it probably did by now. "You.. I.. bear.." I stammered.

Finally, I grumbled in frustration and said one word that could probably made my head ache more than it is by now. "..what?" Natsume's eyes reflected amusement. His arms were crossed and his right foot was over his left foot. And his right shoulder was leaning on the door frame.

"You fainted." He said smoothly. I stared at him. Okay, what? Faint? Me? Since when? "I fainted?" I asked. Hoping that my ears are just being playful and is pretending that I heard the wrong word. "I said you fainted."

His lips curved into a smirk, and honestly, who smirks when you tell a person they fainted? Not me, I'm sure of that. Natsume loosened his posture and sat down at his desk chair. "You fainted." He repeated. My eyes narrowed. "Repeat that again."

Natsume sighed, and crossed his arms again. "After I told you something that I bet you would never forget, your eyes went into the back of your head, and you fell down to the ground. Sprawled, actually." He finished with a smirk.

I scowled at him. Wait, what? Something he told me? My mind flashed back to my _suppose _dream. _"I'm gonna repeat it until you have my voice and my words memorized, Mikan." _Was what he said when my dream went poof.

I tried my best to hide the fact that I was gasping. It was actually true. True, true, true. No, no, no! Oh, my lord pretzels, what am I going to do! He knows! That smirk; it's obvious that he knows. He's acting very carefree.. He knows, he knows, he knows!

My hands raked up to my hair; pulling it. And then, I released a blood-curdling scream. Unfortunately, Natsume covered his ears in time: like he knew that it was a routine of mine. But as for me then, at least the room was sound-proofed.

Natsume scowled to my direction, and I narrowed my eyes in reply. I was expecting an insult or something, but none came. Instead, he chuckled and said, "I guess its going to take a long time for me to make you fall, huh?"

My heart skipped a beat, and I can feel my cheeks warming up. "Sh-shut up." Was all I managed to say. His eyes were gleaming in amusement. "I love you." It kind-off caught me off-guard, but I quickly regained my composure.

It was lame, but all I could say was "Shut up."

*O*

"Sakura Mikan!"

My eyes shot open as I heard a book slam at my desk. I looked-up to see the menacing look of one of my cruelest teachers; Jinno-sensei, my biology teacher. His eyes were sharp and his cheeks were hollow. His lips are always drawn into a frown, and he likes frogs.

He may be teaching biology, but I think he's off better with math. "Are you listening!" He shouted; disturbing me from my thoughts. I nodded my head; pretending to understand. Even though I had no idea what he even said or did.

His eyes narrowed, and as he turned around, Mochi said, "If you're wondering, he said that if he ever caught you dozing off like that again, it's detention for you." I thanked him silently while trying my best to not sleep again through the entire class.

When Jinno-sensei finally went away, I sighed as I stood-up and started collecting my books. I need to get-away from all these organic life forms surrounding me. If you don't get me, I'am talking about my classsmates.

I wasn't able to sleep last night because of my egoistical room-mate. And sorry to dissapoint you, you perverts, but it isn't like what I'm saying it is like. Just the mere fact that he was lying there, sprawled on his bed, which was underneath mine, knowing my secret, is just one, bad, thing.

Firstly, how am I gonna tell my mother! Knowing her, she'll probably wring my neck and all. I sighed again, 'This is much more harder than I thought it would be'. I was snapped out of my reverie when Mochi, literally, snapped his fingers in-front of me.

"We've got practice later, blockhead." He teased with a grin. I rolled my eyes and went out of the room. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't come, but I need to attend practice this time to compensate for all the other times that I didn't attended.

So I marched out of the classroom building and went to the dormitories; picking up some mango juice I've got from the vending machine in the process. I pushed the key to the keyhole and turned the knob. My eyes drooped as my eyes laid on the beady eyes of the bear who I saw yesterday, when Natsume supposedly said that I fainted.

I muttered a 'tsk' as I opened my drawer to get my blue sweat towel and my baggy shorts and baggy basketball jersey. It wasn't exactly my jersey. It was okaa-san's. She showed it to me when I was twelve; boasting that she was the captain of the volleyball team and that she made otou-san wear a skirt and act as a cheerleader for her during those days.

Of course, I sweatdropped. Knowing her, she isn't obviously joking. I quickly changed out of my uniform and wore my choice of clothing. I brushed my hair with a yellow toothed-comb. I slipped a nike wrist band on my wrists and pulled my socks on my feet and old sneakers.

I went out and closed the door; sweat towel hanging limply on my neck. I decided to jog-up to the court; also to help save electricity by not using the elevator. Of course, this dorm building isn't the only one. There are many others, which means more elevators and more waste of electricity when there are stairs. It's also a good way to warm-up.

I'm guessing that the other's are already there; shooting hoops with a horde of girls cheering the names of the ones they adored the best. I heard another panting breath from behind me. I didn't turned my neck to see who it was, for the person was now jogging beside me.

It was actually Ruka. The shirt he was wearing has the same color as mine. He turned to look at me for awhile as we went down the glass steps of the staircase. "Finally joining us?" He teased. I scowled at him, though I was not looking at him.

"I was tired and all the last few days, okay?" I replied silently. He laughed and said, "Yeah, we know." I almost stopped on what he said. "What? You know what?" I continued to jog beside him; our pace in rhythm to each other.

It was funny how he was able to shrug his shoulders while running. I kept my face straight again as we head to another flight of stairs. 'Two more floors, I guess.' I reminded myself. "Well, when you rejected Mochi from coming to tell you that there is practice, we finished-up quickly. Then, Natsume arrived, and we thought that another round would be good, and that maybe you're already feeling okay, but Natsume said you fainted."

He explained. My face flushed when the memory of what happened yesterday replayed on my head. I suddenly wished that vacation would repeat itself, or that summer should already come quickly. Who knows these thoughts may dissapear before I can even remember them?

Ruka and I stopped when we were a few yards away from the court. I heard no signs of screaming girls, which was a definite surprise. "Where are all the fans?" I asked Ruka, taking out the mango juice out of my short's pocket (which thankfully, miracously didn't fell out of it).

Ruka smiled at me. 'He obviously predicted that I was going to ask such a thing.' I took a gulp, and he replied, "Well, since the second season of the game is starting, we're partially closing the school off away from visitors. You never know when there are spies, right?"

I nodded my head in agreement. Better safe than sorry, right? "So, I take it that there are only a few more games left for me to play?" I asked; looking at him while sipping my juice. Ruka shrugged his shoulders. "Two more, actually."

I spluttered on my drink. "What! That's absurd! It's not fair at all!" I protested. Ruka nodded his head in understanding. "I know, but at least you get to play, right?" I calmed myself for a minute before nodding back at him. "Yeah. Now let's go now. I want to win those _two more games_."

I heard him laugh as he followed behind me as we both jog to the court again. Like what Ruka said, there were no screaming girls, and I'am very thankful for that. The only sound heard from the court is the dribble of the ball against the ground, the tampering of feet and the pants of my tired co-members.

And there, the one holding the ball, is the stupid jerk also known as Hyuuga Natsume. King to others. But I couldn't care less. They all stopped when they saw us. "Yo!" Tsubasa yelled into our direction. I saw Natsume smirked, and I somehow wish I didn't saw it.

I throwed the empty can of mango juice to the nearest trash bin; ignoring the pointed looks I can feel Hyuuga Natsume is throwing at me. Yes, from now on, I will be calling him Hyuuga Natsume. Though I doubt I'd be calling him that in-front of his face, for 'ignore Hyuuga Natsume plan' is being conducted from yesterday to right now.

Back to reality, I'am standing right now in-front of Natsume, I mean Hyuuga Natsume, casting him a glare as he continued giving me that stupid smirk of his. I was trying to steal the ball from him, but it looks like he will not be letting me get away with it easily.

*O*

I sighed as I turned on the clasp of the shower. 'Thank goodness the showers here has faded glass..' I thought as the lukewarm water spread over my head. This is the first time that I took shower here at the shower room; since I'm too tired and worn-out to head back to the dorms.

I tensed-up when I heard mumbling and fumbling from outside. I prayed to God silently that no one will kick the door open. Because, believe me, I know that these co-members of mine can do it without even breaking a sweat.

"Come on now, let's not bother dressing here." I heard Ruka said. My shoulders relaxed and I sighed in thankfullness. Then, I heard a 'shwip' from behind me. I turned my head quicky that it cracked. I masaged it while having a painful expression on my face.

I stopped when I realized that my mother's jersey was. Not. There. My mind raced to all of the possibilites that could have happened. It made one, quick, 'click' as the light bulb representing idea popped on my head (from my imagination, that is).

The shirt Ruka was wearing was the same as mine. No, just the same color. And the 'shwip' sound I heard earlier.. was Ruka getting MY jersey from the top bar of the shower that I'am currently inside it. Instinctively, my hands raced up to my hair, and my lips parted to let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Mikan?"

And, oh great God, I'm betting that Hyuuga Natsume is standing right outside this shower's door. This is most definitely the FIRST and LAST time I'am taking a shower here. 'Even though the water has better temperature than the one's at the dorm..' My mind countered feverishly.

Sakura Mikan, this is no time to fight with yourself, I reminded myself constantly. "Oi, Mikan, can you hear me? Are you in there?" Natsume asked again. This time, he was knocking on the shower door. "Can you hear me or not?"

I did my best not to scream at him or whatsoever. Because, however dumb this may sound, Hyuuga Natsume can help me right now through this situation. He began knocking again; banging his fist, in fact. How I'd love to be outside; clothed in clothes and to tell him that I'am right behind him. But no, I'am inside! 'Kami-sama, don't you like my practical jokes anymore?'

The banging continued, so I sighed and said, "Hyuuga Natsume, you better stop that." He did stop. "Why did you just scream?" He asked. I value my pride, but I'am not as egotistic as the boy right outside in-front of the shower door with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Ruka got my jersey." To my surprise, he didn't laugh. Instead, I heard shuffling. "Catch it." I heard him say. So I turned around and spread my arms to catch whatever it is he's going to throw at me. I was a bit shock to see that lying there on my arms was a fresh, blue sweatshirt.

"But what are you going to wear?" I asked him; guilt filling me up. "Don't worry about it." He replied nonchalantly. I could even imagine him waving his hand like it really was nothing. I heard shuffling again, so I assumed that he was out by now.

I opened the shower's handle again and just stood-there, face flushed, in a matter of minutes. My hand clasped the handle again to close it. I pulled the white towel from the left side of me, and began drying myself off. I slipped the sweatshirt over my head. I wore my shirts and let the towel hang over my head.

When I opened the door, I was certainly not expecting so Hyuuga Natsume with a white sweat towel around his neck, brown cargo pants, and white tank top; lying there on the floor with his legs close to his chest, his arms stacked together on his knees, and his head lying on top of his arms and his eyes closed.

I couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful, and unlike the constantly-annoying jerk who keeps smirking at me. I backed away a bit when I saw his eyes open. "Oh, you're done." He stood-up and yawned. "Let's go eat out."

Seriously, how can I say no when he is dragging me by the arm, eh?

*O*

I was quite thankful to Hyuuga Natsume that we stopped by at the dorms first. I was able to add a tank top underneath his sweat shirt. The fact that I don't want to take it off got me wondering, but I couldn't care less. Well, I hoped I couldn't care less.

He was now wearing a white jacket; unbuttoned to reveal his black shirt inside. Let's forget about his clothing now, okay? I was expecting your typical Hyuuga Natsume, a rich kid, to bring me to an expensive restaurant of some sort; to somehow jinx my wish that he will just take me to a sushi bar.

I mean, hello? I'am currently wearing a light blue, old navy sweatshirt and brown cargo shorts. And I'm most certain that I'am not cut-out for a fancy, pansy, expensive restaurant. But alas! He DID brought me to an expensive restaurant.

My eyes almost popped at the name of the restaurant; Aragawa. One of the most expensive restaurants in the world. It's naturally a steak house, and only in my wildest dreams did I dreamt of ever eating here. Much less paying for free because I think Natsume, sorry, Hyuuga Natsume, knew that I have no money to pay for here.

The tables were clothed with white silk, the chairs were made of fine mahogany and is sea green in color. The chandeliers were covered with an orange glass; making the usual white light become reflected as orange. We crossed the entrance that has the red umbrella thingy.

We were sitted to the table at the middle of the entire place, and that made me self-conscious. I started running my hand through my messy hair; avoiding the pointed looks high-class people cladded in formal gowns and suits were giving me.

I was stopped by Hyuuga Natsume's hands which encircled on my wrist. And to my blatant surprise, he wasn't smirking, let alone scowling. He was giving me a sincere grin. Not a smile, but still close to it. He was leaning over the edge of where he was sitted it. And there I was; left hand on hair; being held by Hyuuga Natsume, and right hand on the other side of my head.

"Don't do that." He inquired. He pulled his hand away, and my hands decided to settle on my lap. "Whatever kind of glance or look these people shoot you, you should ignore them." I caught another group or Class A looking people staring at me again.

And when their eyes saw Hyuuga Natsume, they all stopped looking. But the worst thing is that they started smiling. "Care to tell me why there are smiling though?" I asked; trying my best to hide the fact that my hands were shaking in nervousness. The grin on his lips never leave his face.

He shrugged and said, "Well, you are with me. I mean, not bragging or anything, but they know how my family works." He replied. And here I'am thinking of why the hell I'am going to be eating dinner with the perfect golden child of his family and knows my secret. Joy.

"You know, about you knowing that I'am a-.." I was cut off when he snapped his fingers in the air. Sooner then, a waiter arrived, and Natsume began instructing him about he want his steak cooked and such other stuff. When the waiter was out of earshot, he smiled innocently at me and said, "Sorry, what were you saying again?"

I scowled at him before replying, "You know my secret. Stop playing dumb about it." His features re-arranged to surprise. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes at him. "You know what I'am talking about." He sighed.

"How about this? Let's just say that I don't know your secret. I want YOU to tell me yourself." He proposed. I considered it for a moment. "Okay, then. But my secret-.." I was cut off when he smiled innocently at me again; taunting me to argue.

I scowled at him again. "Fine. You don't know anything." He raised his brow. "Know what?" I shot him a glare, and before I can insult him or whatnot, the waiter arrived. He set-down two plates of hot stake with strings of green beans at the side and cubes of carica papaya just beside it.

He set down two wine glasses; and filled one with wine. And the other one with coke. I was flustered; embarrased actually. But I was glad though that it was coke, since I hate wine. We ate in silence, and I did my best to not fumble with the fork and knife.

I heard a chuckle emitting from Hyuuga Natsume's mouth. I looked-up to see him standing up and sitting besides me. He cleared his throat a bit before saying, "Here, let me help you." His right arm encircled from around me; taking hold of my right hand (which was the hand I'am currently using to hold the knife).

His left hand hold my own, and his lips were just beside my ear. "Do it like this." He whispered to me. He made my left hand, holding the fork, touch a part of the steak. His right hand made me glide the knife smoothly across it. He pulled it slightly away from huge parts. "Come on, kid." He said, chuckling, "Open your mouth."

Not knowing what to do, I DID open my mouth. I stayed silent; not wanting to scream. It was beyond delicious. I can't find a word to describe it's taste on my mouth. When I swallowed, Natsume, I mean, Hyuuga Natsume's, hand work again to cut the steak. "H-hey. I can do it myself." I protested.

He took this chance to shove the steak inside my mouth. I huffed angrily; savouring the taste and swallowing it quickly. Finally, he moved away from me and back to his chair. His expression looked happy and wicked at the same time that it made my skin tingle.

"Stop looking at me." I said with a sigh; slicing up the steak and eating it: just how he done it. He shrugged and said, "Who said I was?" My face flushed; not just of a blush, but I felt like a toilet being _literally _flushed. It is annoying when you have such a wonderful imagination, don't you think?

I looked-up again. He was already done, and was sipping his wine. He caught me looking, so I let my head hung again as I eat my stake. Eating just makes me want to cry and all that drama. I wish okaa-san was here. Annoying she may be, I still love her. She was mother, for crying out loud.

But knowing her, she had probably ate her before. And knowing her, like me, she probably didn't paid for her steak too. I'm guessing on Narumi-san, our next-door neighbor, to be paying for here. I was cut out of my musings when Na-, Hyuuga Natsume said, "Hurry up. I want to go back early."

I nodded my head; finishing the steak quickly. I didn't even bother picking up the green beans. I just swallowed the carica papaya cubes, and in a matter of minutes, he snapped his fingers again and the waiter handed him the bill. I didn't even want to know how much it costs.

He stood-up and I did the same. The waiter was the one who placed the chairs back in place, and I somehow felt rude. Hyuuga Natsume didn't took notice though. We arrived then at the train station we rode on earlier.

I felt myself getting heavier and drowsier as I slumped at seat besides Natsume. And without warning, my eyes shut tight; my head felling onto Natsume (she's so sleepy she forgot to say his whole name?)'s shoulder.

*O*

Hello readers! This chapter is 6 pages, so I think this chapter deserves reviews :D Let me just tell you all that I wouldn't be updating next week, cause I plan on updatin' on Feb. 12 or 13 ;D Also, lemme just say that these story should PROBABLY not exceed 22+ chapters -_- Thanks for all the reviews last chapter :) I read them all again and again :) Add the * so that I could know if u guys know that I won't be updatin next week, review, alert and favourite :)

[Listen To: Who Knew by P!nk]


	15. Chapter 15

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 15

-Narrator's POV-

Sakura Mikan huffed as she began tabbing another order on the cash register. Today was Nonoko and Kitsuneme's so-called 'monthsary', and Mikan was left at the café to work alone. And just her luck, the place was tightly packed with giggling female teenagers with their boyfriends who wished they weren't there.

She cursed inwardly as another giggling girl cooed on her boyfriend, asking him if he likes chocolate or caramel. 'Choose already!' Mikan wanted to snapped at them, but she was needed to be polite and understanding about situations like this.

After tabbing the order and making it in a quick span of three minutes, she was back at the cash register. The customers didn't seem to mind, for they were busy making googly eyes with their partners. 'What is up, anyway?' She asked herself while wiping sweat away from her brow with the use of her dark blue apron.

Mikan's schedule was tight; basketball practice, basketball game, exams and mean teachers. And work just decided to insert itself unto her schedule. Not that Mikan minds, she loves working around, but sometimes, active people needs relaxation too.

She also kinda noticed that each and every one of the girls have either a teddy bear, a flower, or simply a red balloon. All their male partners have their arms encircled on the girls protectively. And the fact that they were all ordering the same type of coffee, but once piece of cake, makes her wonder what the hell is happening today.

Also, when Sakura Mikan woke-up that day, she was completely puzzled why Hyuuga Natsume is half-smirking, half-grinning at her. 'He looks impish, I dare say..' She thought. The brunette girl racked her brain for the reason, and the answer is right at the end of her tongue.

"Here." She said, handing the girl with dead-straight bleached hair and black eyes her frappucino. Her partner has his hair dyed blue on the top, and he has an ear piercing that sparkles whenever he turns. 'If he thinks he looks cool, then he must be stupid.' Mikan thought.

"A chocolate frappucino, coffee-based." The owner of the voice obviously doesn't have a girl with him. His voice was kinda deep, and since her head was turned down and was facing the cash register, she didn't have to look up to know that it was Hyuuga Natsume standing in-front of her.

Mikan punched the order in, and Natsume smiled innocently at her as she look-up to scowl at him. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. Natsume shrugged his shoulders while showing Mikan the book on his hands. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that the title was 'Coraline'.

"Oh, I like that book." She blurted out. Natsume was a bit surprise, but he chuckled nonethless. "Oh? Well, I've decided to read it," Then, his face turned serious again, "Now go get me my coffee." The deep scowl on Mikan's face returned.

The whole place was pack, she was left to work as a cashier and a barista when she is a fucked-up waitress (or waiter, that is). And Hyuuga Natsume, being the obnoxious jerk he was, was not entirely helping her. 'Maybe I could poison his coffee..'

Mikan re-considered the idea again, but it was too late when Natsume snatched the cup from her hands. She resisted the urge to give him the finger. Though she knew herself she would never do that, Sakura Mikan is pretty sure she will if another obnoxious customer comes.

She fanned herself a bit as the line began to thin. Mikan felt blessed that the door was not opeing; for she wasn't hearing the now all-too familiar chime of the wind chime whenever the goat-forsaken door opens. When she handed the last order to the girl, she sat down at the tiny stool in-front of the cash-register's counter and sighed in contentment.

Mikan was finally able to get conscious of her surroundings. She finally took notice of the cold temperature as it dance on her skin, the whirling sound of the electric fan on the ceiling, and the café's front counter designed with a pink and red ribbon.

She noticed that it was the color there, but she couldn't care now, anyway. Mikan saw from the corner of her eye that Natsume was deeply immensed with 'Coraline'. She smiled happily. When she was a child, her mother read it to her.

And since knowing Yuka, Mikan couldn't take the funny and scary tone of her voice as she tried to change it (but still failing) while reading the sentences of each character. It gave her the creeps, but she still ended-up finishing it on daylight.

She tried her best to stop herself from letting her smile to reach her ears. Natsume's expression was funny. She just knew it. Even his actions. When his slim fingers turned each page, Mikan just resists the urge to laugh. Even she doesn't know why.

She even noticed how his eyes will either lit-up, or widen, or his thin, moist, lips will curve into a small smile. Or either he was biting it. 'To prevent himself from laughing', Mikan decided. Every detail, she notices. And she doesn't. Know. Why. Damn.

Mikan can't help but also taking note of his appearance. His hair was tousled, of course she knew that; even though it settles there on his head like it was combed thoroughly. She can remember how, every time he ran his fingers on his hair, it still returned to it's normal position.

'Why can't I look like that?' She asked herself; noticing his simple get-up. He was wearing yet another white tank top. He was being protected from the cold by an Abercrombie and Fitch jacket; it was black in-color in front, and green in the back. His khaki shorts were mud-colored, and a beige belt was hanging from the belt lines.

Simple-looking, yes, but Mikan can notice that some other females (who has dates, mind you) were stealing glances from him. They were even using some excuses to take a look at his face. This somehow made Mikan roll her eyes in exasperation, 'Oh, please. He's not that handsome.' She thought.

*O*

Mikan sighed loudly, catching some of the customer's attention, when the door opened to reveal Nonoko. "Thank God, you're hear!" She exclaimed. Mikan untied the apron's strings on her waist and neck, and handed it to Nonoko.

The girl smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry. I'll be taking over your shift. Kitsuneme went home, since it's his little sister's birthday." Mikan waved her hand through her hair, but she still ended-up brushing it with her toothed-comb. 'Stupid hair.'

When she got out, she heard yet-again the tiresome chime of the piece of art hanging on the door. But her head turned, out of curiosity, from behind her when it chimed again. Natsume was walking from behind her. "Following me?" She asked. Natsume snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Natsume was able to keep-up with her pace. The silence was irritating Mikan, though she loves solitude. She glanced up towards Natsume, who caught her eyes. She turned her head down; a blush fixating itself on her pale cheeks.

"You're expressions makes me laugh." She blurted out.

"And how did you know that?" He asked. Mikan blushed deep red. "Oh, shut up." She retorted weakly. Natsume chuckled. "You were watching me? That's kinda weird, you know? You, being a guy and all that." And then, he placed his right hand on her shoulder, bent down, and said,

"But that's hot."

Natsume received a good spanking on the cheek. "Stupid jerk.." Mikan mumbled, walking off. Natsume rolled his eyes, but he obviously wasn't angry, for his famous smirk was there on his face. "Easy to irk.." He said. Mikan chose to ignore him this time.

"Aw, shit."

Mikan turned around again. "What? What happened?" Natsume grunted. "I need to go now." He started walking off, but then, he stopped. "Oh, I forgot." His attitude dissapeared, and he was half-smiling and half-grinning again. "Here."

He opened his shoulder bag and handed Mikan something. Natsume ran off to the subway station, and Mikan was left gaping at the 'thing' Natsume gave her.

It was a glass rose. Literally. The bud was made of glass, and inside the rose-shaped glass was green liquid. There was also a note that said,

'Green roses means eternal love. Oh, and, if you don't know, it's Valentines Day.'

*O*

SORRY! This is so short! And it's not even sweet, or fluffy! Ahh! I'am losing my epicness (and since when am I epic, anyway?)! But you guys should be grateful '-_- I missed a school party to write this chapter (to be honest, I used this chapter as an excuse to not attend :D). Anyway.. can any of you suggest a good romance book? Seriously, I'm fed-up with all the adventure thingies I'm reading.. Sorry for grammar mistakes/typos! Remember to favourite, alert, review and add the * sign! Oh, and, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY lovely readers~!

P.S: Isn't it amazin' how this is Chapter 15 and 15 is this story's monthsary? Tomorrow is this story's epic 4th monthsary xD Oh, and, please listen to, "ANNA BEGINS"! I mean, Anna's my real name, damn it!


	16. Chapter 16

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 15

-Narrator's POV-

"Care to explain why I wasn't informed about this?" Sakura Mikan asked. Mochi rolled his eyes as he raised the volume up of his iPod more. Kaname smiled kindly at her. "It was now or never, Sakura-san." Mikan huffed as she returned to the boredom of staring outside the airplane's window.

What exactly happened, you ask? Well, it all started because of an ice cream accident.

_6:12 AM_

"_Wake-up, kid." Natsume continued on shaking Mikan by the shoulders, trying to wake her up; but failing to do so. "Come on, Mikan. Don't tell me you want to spend the entire free day sleeping." The brunette grunted in response. "Shh." Then, she covered her head with her pillow._

_Natsume sighed. 'She better be grateful I'm a patient person..' "Find, do what you want. But don't go blaming me when you don't get some ice cream." The girl's eyes shot open. "Eh? What? What did you say?" Natsume smiled secretly to himself._

"_Mochi's treating us to ice cream. Now, are you coming or not?" Mikan shot-up from bed, causing her head to bump with Natsume's. "Ow! Watch it!" He grumbled. Mikan glared at him as she stood-up from her bed. "Well, you didn't have to be so close."_

_To Mikan's surprise, Natsume didn't argued with her. "Just hurry up, will you?" Mikan rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir. I will. Now, move." Natsume sighed and moved a step away from in-front of Mikan with his arms crossed. "Now go and hurry up." _

"_Or what?" Mikan muttered; getting down from the bunk bed. "Or I will ambush you in the bathroom." Natsume replied with a blank look on his face. After realizing what he said, he turned around and shouted, "Just hurry up, will you!" Mikan didn't even bother to start another argument and hurried up to the bathroom._

_She was much too red already. Natsume sighed for the upteenth time and unfolded his arms. "Stupid.." He scolded himself. If you look closely, there is a small red tint on his cheeks. He sat down at his bed and tried his best to mess-up his hair, but of course, failing to do so._

_Mikan was all red inside the bathroom. 'What is up with that! And saying it straightforwardly too!' She huffed again and began taking off her clothes when she realized that she left her towel from inside the room. 'Why do I keep forgetting my towel?' She asked to herself._

_Natsume, finally, stopped messing his hair and stood-up from bed. 'Wait. Did she even had a towel?' He tried his best to not snicker in amusement, but failing to do so. 'Might as well get it for her. Seems like she has no plans on getting out from there.'_

_The raven-haired boy pulled the all-too familiar blue towel that Sakura Mikan always uses. He was now standing in-front of the bathroom's just freshly-painted green bathroom door. His knuckles were a centimeter apart from the door when it swung open. Automatically, he silently pray thanks to God that Sakura Mikan opened the door from where she is, and not forward, where is standing._

_When their eyes met, Mikan thought that there was some kind of current on her skin. And that maybe she ate some butterflies since her stomach's getting all fuzzy. His crimson eyes smoldered. "Uhh.." Were the words that left Mikan's mouth._

"_You forgot this." Natsume muttered under his breathe, but since they were both alone there, she heard it clearly. "Yeah thanks." She replied quickly. She took the towel fast and slammed the door into his face. Natsume's shoulders sagged and he grunted as he sat on his bed again and continued waiting._

_*O*_

"_Finally! You guys are here! We've been waiting for an hour or so!" Mochi fake-complained. Kaname rolled his eyes and they all started walking to the ice cream parlour. "Don't believe him. We just arrived too." Mikan gave the boy a grateful smile and he returned it quickly._

_Natsume couldn't help but noticing the exchange that he just huffed silently to himself and walked besides Ruka. "How's your cousin?" Ruka asked; feigning fake-interest. Natsume smirked at him. "Interested on Hotaru now, aren't you?"_

_Though he tried his best, Ruka failed on controlling the red tint which is now covering his cheeks. "Am not!" "Yes you are!" Tsubasa shouted over his shoulder. He, being him, was obviously eavesdropping with his long-haired buddy Tono. Said long-haired buddy whistled._

"_Ruka likes a girl!" All of them laughed, and all of the guilt Mikan had of lying to them that she was a man were washed-away. For now. Koko nudged Mochi and said, "Hey, we're tight, right? I want two galloons of pistachio." Mochi pushed him away and Kaname said, "Yeah, same for me, Mochi."_

_Mochi gave him a thumbs-up. "Sure thing, senpai!" Koko pushed him too. "Hey! That was unfair!" He complained. "K." Mochi replied stoically. Koko immeadietly shushed-up, and Natsume returned his attention to teasing Ruka. "You're asking about Hotaru?"_

"_No!" The blonde exclaimed. Natsume raised his brow and his expression screamed, 'Dude, you are so busted'. "I mean, yes." He said silently. Natsume smiled at him in triumph; and with added boost to his confidence for he guessed right. "She's doing fine."_

_After 30 seconds of silence, Natsume suddenly said, "I think you should court her." Ruka stopped on his tracks. "Eh? What!" Tsubasa and Tono's head snapped up immeadietly. "What, what?" Natsume waved his hand, as if to say, 'it's nothing'. The two of them shrugged and returned to their animated talk._

"_I said, I think you should court her." Natsume told himself that he should stop doing his signature smirk, but he just can't help it. The result of what he said to Ruka was volcanic. The blonde's ears were practically releasing smoke, and Natsume could swear her looks like a walking tomato with blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_And why is that? She'll probably push me away with her bazooka." The blonde replied to his best friend quietly. Natsume shrugged; hands on his pockets. "Yeah, maybe. After all, you're the only guy she's ever liked ever since she even started liking boys." That finally did it._

"_WHAT!" Natsume walked off; still wearing the stupid smirk on his lips. Yeah. He. Just. Can't. Help. It. "Is it true!" Natsume looked at him, wearing a sleazy look on his face. "Huh? What is?" Ruka decided to shut his mouth when the others started getting suspicious. More reason to keep quiet was that Tono and Tsubasa were just lurking from behind them._

_Finally, they arrived at the ice cream parlour. The group of eight settled at the seat at the farthest back of the shop. "What do you want?" Mochi asked Mikan, pointing at her with his pointing finger. "Cookies And Cream and nothing else." Mikan said with a grin. Mochi grinned back. "You are now my new ice cream best friend."_

_He stood-up and went to the cashier. Mikan turned to them and asked, "Why didn't he asked about you guys?" Kaname shrugged as he continued flicking the small cookie-designed pillow on the table. "We always come here." Mikan shrugged too, and to her great thanks, their group waited in silence until Mochi arrived with heavenly, cold, ice cream._

_He handed Koko and Kaname their pistachio ice cream, double dutch and rocky road for Tono and Tsubasa, Natsume, strawberry ice cream, Ruka, vanilla, and Mikan her cookies and cream ice cream. Mochi had the ice cream cookie sandwhich. They thanked him and he brushed them off and instructed them to eat already._

_Tsubasa stood-up; still licking on his ice cream. "You guys just stay there. I'm getting table napkins." From the corner of Mikan's eyes, she saw a familiar head of shoulder-length pink hair. Tsubasa, not looking, was even whistling. And by the door, was the pink-haired girl. _

"_Tsubasa, watch out!" Mikan shouted. Too late though, because by now, he and the pink-haired girl were sprawled on the floor with Tsubasa's ice cream on the girl's face, and Tsubasa's face on the girl's chest. It was as if time stopped inside the parlour. _

_Tsubasa was kicked by the pink-haired girl, who swiftly wiped the ice cream away from her face. Her face became red, and Mikan immeadietly recognized who it was: Misaki. Misaki was fuming with anger, and her hand reached to slap Tsubasa on the face._

"_You bastard! I HATE YOU!" Misaki was about to slap him again, when she was stopped by Mikan who was wiping the left-over ice cream on her face with the use of her handkerchief. She smiled politely at her. "I apologize on behalf of the idiocy of my friend, Misaki-san."_

_Misaki began staring at Mikan in a new light; she is now seeing Mikan as her prince charming. Tsubasa instead, was staring at Misaki in a different way; he is now seeing her as a princess with pink hair. "Hi! I'm Harada Misaki, how about you?" Mikan was taken aback by the girl's change of heart. "What?"_

"_Thanks a lot for wiping that awful bastard's ice cream away from my face! Please let me know a way of thanking you, but first, please tell me your name, the name of my prince who saved me!" Misaki said; sparks and all. Mikan sweatdropped, 'She's over-dramatic..'_

"_I'm Sakura Mikan, and you know me from Anna's shop and all." She replied, not really knowing what to say. Misaki lunged herself at Mikan, not caring if she crushed the brunette or not. "Of course! And thanks again!" _

_The people finally stopped staring at them, and they all returned to their business, but not the gang. Then, Misaki spotted Ruka. "Oh! Ruka!" Ruka sweatdropped at her while waving at her with his right hand. "Misaki." He acknowledged._

"_You know each other?" Mikan asked; looking back and forth from Ruka and her. Misaki nodded her head. "Yeah, of course!" Ruka sighed and said, "Minna-san, she's the granddaughter of our school's principal; Harada Misaki-san." Misaki winked at them, and they all started introducing themselves._

"_And I'm Andou Tsuba-.." Misaki slapped him before he can even finished. "I don't care about your name, you lowly fool!" Tono couldn't help whispering to Natsume, "Yeah, they look good together, don't you think?" Natsume pumped fists with Tono, and the both of them snickered over Tsubasa's direction._

_After another vulgar word escaped Misaki's lips, describing Tsubasa, she took both of Mikan's hand and exclaimed, "To thank you, I invite you to accompany me to the upcoming ball at Gakuen Alice All-Girls!" She told Mikan. Misaki was expecting Mikan to agree, but instead, she said, "Um."_

_Natsume was about to complain himself before Mikan could even speak. He was glad he hold his tongue back. He stared smugly at Misaki as she kept persuading Mikan to accompany her. Kaname wasn't even paying attention to them, so was Mochi. The both of them were eating their ice creams while glancing at the others occasionally; waiting until someone announces for them to go._

"_Misaki-chan, if you won't mind, I'll accompany you-.." Yet again, Tsubasa was cut off when he was hit at the cheek by Misaki. "Shut up! And don't call me Misaki-'chan'! And yes, I MIND if you, you of all idiots will accompany me!" The other customers continued ignoring them like a pinkette slapping a boy happened there everyday._

_Ruka sighed, and Kaname said, "I'm guessing it would end up the way Harada-san wants it." Ruka nodded, scratching the back of his head, "It always end up the way she wants it. No use trying to say no anyway." They both sighed at the same time, just trying to wait until Mikan would give-in._

"_Mou, Mikan-chan, please!" Misaki continued begging her. Mikan rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Misaki-san, no is a no," Mikan turned to the others and said, "Come on, guys. I still need to finish my math homework." They all stood-up, chairs clattering over. Misaki didn't bother stopping her, but she did shout something to them when they went outside. "YOU'LL BE THERE, MIKAN-CHAN!"_

_*O*_

"_She's persistent." Mikan said to Kaname, who was walking beside her. "Yeah she is." Instead of it being Kaname's voice, it was Natsume. Mikan flinched. "Tsk, you scared me!" Natsume chuckled. "I did?" Kaname tried his best to hide the smile on his lips._

"_Minna, are my eyes wrong, or are there really eight black limousines in front of us?" Koko suddenly said, "I mean, sure, it's nothing, but why eight?" Mikan was a lot more taken aback with what Koko said as 'it's nothing'. _

'_Rich bastards..' Her commoner-self kicked in again. Her attention was returned down to earth when she Mochi snort. "I hate limousines." This time, it took all of her will-power to stop herself from giving a speech about the needy._

_Sure, Mikan was of average-standing, and she usually has no problems in life, but the needy is a very touchy subject for her. "What?" She heard Natsume demand from one of the men wearing a black tux with black glasses who was standing in-front of them. _

_The man adjusted the microphone on his ear. "Dove, sighted." He said, grabbing Mikan's arm. Then, other men came there, seven, in fact. "Eagles, sighted." And the only thing Mikan could say was, "Why the hell am I a dove!" _

_*O*_

"Oi, Natsume, why can't you be the one to escort her?" Mikan asked the raven-haired boy who was sitting besides her. Natsume sighed, "Mikan, for the hundreth time, she chose you, alright?" He then placed the earphone back on his ears and the eye mask back on his eyes.

Mikan huffed and just turned to the airplane window again. After getting much more tired at staring, she said, "Kaname-senpai, what time is it?" Kaname was just right behind her after all. "Quarter to 1, Sakura-san." The blonde replied after a yawn.

"Mikan, just shut up and sleep." She heard Natsume tell her. "You can shout at Misaki for all I care later, just please shut up." Mikan glared at the boy sleeping beside her. She seemingly had the urge to throw him off at god-knows-what was underneath the airplane.

But Mikan did kept her mouth shut. Her mind just wanderef off on what kind of ball it was. If it was dancing, then it's no problem with her. As cliched as it may be, classical dancing is her forte. 'Everything is all too crazy for people to care anyway..' And her eyes closed too as she instantly went off to dreamland.

*O*

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Before Mikan could even react, she was already lunged-over by Misaki. "Ah.. Harada-san.." Misaki pouted at the brunette. "Mou, don't call me with a –san! It makes me feel old!" Before Mikan could even speak again, Misaki beat her to it.

"Minna-san, I thought that it was rude of me that I was only inviting Mikan-chan, so I decided to invite you all," Then, she paushed a bit when she saw Tsubasa, "Even if I have to invite that deranged monkey." The fact that Tsubasa wasn't insulting her back was scaring Kaname.

"Anyway, I all got you guys settled down here! Mikan-chan, one of my drivers will be arriving at exactly 9:00 PM sharp to pick you up today, together with the others. I'm sorry for the rush, but I hope to see you later!" She gave Mikan one last hug before going off and sneering at Tsubasa, giving him a 'don't-mess-this-up' look.

Instead though, Tsubasa smiled at her and bid her goodbye by waving at her. Misaki resisted the urge to kick the rock that was in-front of her towards Tsubasa's direction. She didn't gave her bodyguard the chance to close the door for her, because she needed a good car-door slamming.

"Tsubasa, tell the truth, do you like her that much to get to her that mad at you?" Tono asked. Tsubasa didn't reply, but the almost-invisible red blush on his cheeks were enough answers for them. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Love-sick puppy.."

"I heard that!" Tsubasa shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the raven-haired boy. "And do I look like I care?" The others laugh as Tsubasa grumbled in frustration. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm really hungry." Koko said.

"Butterfingers?" A random person offered Koko. "Yes, please!" Before he can even eat it, Koko screamed. "Who in the name of butterfingers are you!" It was an old man with a tux; the classic butler type. "In the name of butterfingers, I'am Buncho. Feel free to call me Buncho-san."

They walked inside the massive mansion standing at center of the country side with a huge lake at the front and highly majestic trees at the back. It was like being at the countryside of England. Most likely Devon, England. 'I've always wanted to come there'. Mikan thought, trying to think of the bright side of the situation.

"This is the ojou-sama's very own summer vacation house. It will be the one used for tonights engagement ball." Buncho explained. Then, they all stopped. "Engagement!" Tsubasa screamed, "Who!" Buncho looked at them, with his head tilting to the side. "Ojou-sama's engagement."

Then, Tsubasa began shouting again. "You mean Misaki!" Buncho nodded wiping his sweat with overly classic butler-like white handkerchief. "She told her father that she wanted to go to the city to pick up her friends for her engagement party."

Natsume could see it all now. He rolled his eyes as he came to the final conclusion of Harada Misaki's.. strategy. Well, he's not gonna slip-up and tell the others, because that would probably ruin everything. He couldn't help but smirk. 'She's a genius, Harada Misaki. And a great actress.' He thought.

The usually stoic Hyuuga sighed as he unfolded his arms and dragged Tsubasa inside the.. house. Which obviously looked like a manor. The others followed him through the way of the house, actually led by Buncho. But the door was opened by another butler.

Mikan was quite used to the daily surprises her classmates bring her, but this time, it was a house. And it's not her fault that she is staring. At the center of said house was a grand staircase, dangling at the ceiling was a chandelier; making it look like that it's raining diamonds.

"Let me show your rooms now, master's." Buncho said, his hand gesturing over to them.

*O*

It was ten minutes before nine o'clock PM that Sakura Mikan had finally came down from the staircase. Her hair was neatly in-place, and she was wearing a black tuxedo with a white polo shirt underneath. Mikan's necktie was also pure black, and she looked nonethless like she did before though. It was pretty obvious she didn't place too much effort.

Natsume nodded at her, and she nodded back. They're greetings were exchanged. The group of eight sat at the couches as they waited for their so-called driver. After a few three minutes, the door was opened by the other butler, and the drivers opened the limousines for them. Each of them.

Before long, everyone was inside the car, mostly some, chins resting on their palms, just waiting for the car to screech to a halt.

*O*

The silence inside the car finally ended when Mikan finally arrived at what she assumes is probably a castle or just a really large mansion. Since the suppose mansion doesn't have those pointy roofs, Mikan settled for the 'really large mansion' idea.

When she got inside, she could see that the really large mansion was just similar to Misaki's 'house'. One of the difference is the size, furniture and the decorations. Mikan, not knowing where to go, decided to follow one of the men there, but instead, he followed the guy up to the comfort room.

Next, our heroine followed a couple who had their arms linked together, but instead, she made the same mistake. But this time, she ended up following them to the supply closet, going to do god-knows-what. This time, Mikan followed a well-dressed woman, and finally, she is now inside the grand ballroom.

She stared at it a bit, before coming to the conclusion that it was like The Great Hall from Harry Potter. There was an orchestra at the front-left of the room, and the buffet remained untouched by the guests; since it was being served by the waiters.

The guests were all seated at their respective chairs and tables; the table clothing was gold, just like the curtains, but the table clothing's linen has topaz stones, whereis the curtains have diamonds encrusted to the top laces of it.

Mikan spotted her seven friends sitted at a table nearest to the dancing area. She also noticed that the only empty seat was besides Natsume and Koko for all people to be sitting besides too. The brunette was about to make her way to her friends, but she was stopped when she saw Misaki from the corner of her eyes.

Apparently, the pinkette was being dragged by two of her bodyguards, and Mikan knew that she didn't want to just stand there and watch. She saw that Misaki finally resisted. The bodyguards' hold on her arms dropped, and one walked from behind her, while the other in-front of her.

Mikan sneakily make her way out of the ballroom; in an attempt to follow Misaki. She hid behind some curtains when they got into an elevator. Before Mikan could even guess which floor they would go, she instantly saw Misaki walking with the guards to left side of the clearly-seen second floor.

The brunette girl turned around first, making sure that no one was watching her. After clarifying that, she dashed up the grand staircase, and took the left from Misaki was headed. Yet again, before she can guess which door she was, she spotted her two bodyguards by the doorway.

When they spotted her, she was surprised and shocked when one of them said, "Actually, go on. We know you're gonna eavesdrop." The girl nodded her head and muttered a thanks. She tiptoed to the door carefully, making sure that the guards weren't kidding.

She knew they weren't when they handed her a glass. "Thanks again." She said. They nodded at her and returned to their indifferent and stoic emotions with folded arms. The voice now talking wasn't Misaki's, because it wasn't shouting, unlike how she was doing minutes ago.

"It's not Misaki." Mikan stiffled a scream when she realized that someone was behind her. Thankfully, said person behind her clasped their hand to her mouth. "What the-.." Mikan turned to see Tsubasa with a stethoscope instead of a glass.

Mikan glared at him and the boy just ignored her and returned to his eavesdropping. Mikan scowled and did the same. And now, let the eavesdropping commence!

*O*

"But otou-san, for the hundredth, no, thousandth time! I don't want to marry that fish-faced rabbit with the personality of a cow!" Misaki screamed. Said otou-san sighed. "Misaki, the man your mother and I are marrying you to is not a fish-faced rabbit with the personality of a cow. He is sweet."

"HOW CAN A COW BE SWEET?" She screamed again, "I don't want to marry him, otou-san!" She wailed. 'Otou-san' sighed. "Just what did he do to you that you don't like him?" He asked. Misaki made a sigh and a grumble at the same time. "Nothing, but I want a man who would sweep me off his feet!"

"Like who?" Misaki's father asked. He knew his daughter would be too hard to sway off her feet, just like her darling mother. "Someone like.. I don't know! Bruno Mars, maybe!" Misaki's father stared. "What?" Misaki rolled her eyes. "I heard one of the maids singing his song 'marry you'. I want a man just like that! One who doesn't care if we get married, then the next day, we break up! And he won't blame me too!"

Misaki's father massaged his temples. "Misaki, I'm sure the guy your mother and I chose is like that." Misaki rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm quite sure you're the one who picked him." Misaki's father stopped rubbing his temples and narrowed his eyes. "How can you say that?"

The stubborn pinkette rolled her eyes. "Oh please, otou-san. Do you think okaa-san haven't told me yet? She married you because she wanted someone who could give her an island as a gift and a yacht as a souvenir." Her father's cheeks turned pink. "And that she wanted someone who isn't afraid to slip down a pile of mud and do it again."

Misaki's father sighed loudly. "Alright, you win!" Misaki squealed in happiness. "Yes! Thanks, otou-san!" And she hugged her father before saying 'yes' again. "But," her father started. Misaki grumbled. "What?" Misaki's father smirk. "Before I let you off the hook, I want to meet a man who you could marry at let's say, Monday, and you can left him at Tuesday, but he won't blame you. And I want to meet a man like that today, or else, it's the man I chose for you, Misaki."

He was half-expecting her to go all mad, but instead, his daughter's face shone with pride. "Why of course, I will find that man today, otou-san! Just you wait and see!" Well, he was also expecting that, knowing that she was her wife's daughter.

Misaki grabbed her pink purse and hanged it on her shoulder before kicking the door open. She heard screams, and when she looked down at her feet, she saw her black, lacy, Chanel shoes, and the backhead of Sakura Mikan and Andou Tsubasa.

"You! The crocodile Tarzan from the city!" She pointed her finger at Tsubasa. His head shot-up and he stood-up. He helped Mikan up; who was checking if there were any injuries on her head after it's harsh contact with the door.

"I guess I fell in-love with your smart verbal barbs." He confessed, winking at her. Misaki's cheeks flamed red and her father raised a brow. Mikan's jaw almost dropped when she realized that Misaki's father looks like a teenager.

"Oh, and who is this young man with star underneath his eye?" Misaki's father asked. Misaki returned his father questioning look with a bored one. "Him? He's a chimpanzee from a city. Apparently, he likes stars." Mikan felt bad for Tsubasa, with all the insults he's getting.

"My name is Andou Tsubasa, sir!" Tsubasa introduced himself with a salute. Misaki and her father's eyes lit-up. "Andou?" Tsubasa nodded. "Yes, sir?" Misaki's father shrugged. "Oh, nothing." A few seconds of silence past, and Misaki decided to ask, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

Tsubasa and Mikan looked at each other, and then they said at the same time, "Nothin'." At the same time also, the both of them hid the glass and the stethoscope at their backs before Misaki's eyes could see it and interrogate them much more.

"Anyway, otou-san, that mongol there ever so kindly splatted his ice cream over my face. Though he has good taste on ice cream flavors, he doesn't have the decency of a human to help me, because instead, he stared at my face like I have two noses. While this one," Misaki gestured over Mikan, "Had the manners and offered me his handkerchief."

Misaki's father gave Tsubasa the thumbs-up. "Charming move." Misaki's father was sent flying. "Otou-san! Just because okaa-san finds you charming because you dumped coffee at her ex-boyfriend's pants doesn't mean I do too! And it's on me, not on someone else!"

Then, Misaki screeched in frustration as she clench her fists. "Ugh! And I still need to find a guy who is like Bruno Mars!" Misaki waved her goodbye to Mikan, and after she stalked off, Misaki's father appeared before Tsubasa. "Why do you like my daughter?" He asks.

Tsubasa shrugged. "I love the way she speaks and how spouts insults." Misaki's father smile at him wonderfully. He patted Tsubasa's shoulder and said, "Then, I wouldn't mind having you as my son-in-law. Just a tip, my daughter likes public confessions. She may seem embarrased by it, but truth to be told, she loves it. Got it from her mother, I guess."

Tsubasa screamed. "Thanks, 'otou-san'!" Misaki's father laughed. "Go, and woo her, my future son-in-law!" Mikan, not wanting to be left alone with two bodyguards and a teenager-looking father, she trailed off from behind Tsubasa.

Then, Mikan was stopped by the voice of Misaki's father. "I said only just this day, right? So I'am guessing that if the clock strikes twelve midnight, Misaki will be married to the fish-faced rabbit with the personality of a cow, hm?" Fortunately, Tsubasa heard it too. He pulled the sleeve of his blazer and his eyes widened when his digital clock screamed 11:46 PM.

"Let's get moving, you stupid person!" Tsubasa shouted at Mikan, dragging him by the collar. "WHY ME?" Mikan shouted back at him. "Because you are here! Now, let's go to the garden!" Mikan could feel the cold air past through her as Tsubasa slumped her on his back like she was a sack oatmeal.

"WHY?" She shouted again. "TO GET SOMETHING THAT GROWS THERE YOU DUMB IDIOT!"

*O*

"Ruka, please, I beg you! You need to help me here! I'm in a tight situation, can't you see!" The pinkette didn't realized that so much time had already past, and now, it was nine minutes before midnight. She's gonna freakin' scream and throw the vase at her father's head if that's what it takes.

"I don't want to pretend to pretend to be your boyfriend!" Ruka wailed like a girl. Misaki continued pulling on his arm. "Come on! Please!" Ruka's hold on his chair tightened double time. "No is no! And besides, your mother is damn smart! She knows it if I'm lying or not!"

"Come on, move it! Don't worry about my mother, she'll understand me! Who we need to deceive is my father! Now, move!" Misaki's commanding tone and her persuasion was hard to resist, but Ruka was also one hell of a guy to persuade. "NO!"

Misaki resisted the urge to let go of Ruka and kick the long-haired teenager named Tono at the head when he said, "Four minutes till' midnight, Harada Misaki-san." The pinkette just resorted to glaring. "I know, now shut up!" Tono glanced at his watch again. "Uh-oh. Five more minutes."

"I know, just shut up! Or if you won't, maybe I could just use you instead!" That definitely did made Tono shut-up. From the corner of her eyes, the eyes of Misaki's father was twinkling in amusement. Her temper flared up much more when she heard Tono whisper, "Three more minutes" to Kaname.

She thanked Kaname when the blonde boy hit him with a table napkin. "Why don't you just shut up, Tono? You're not helping you know?" Tono huffed as he kept his eyes on the same digital watch Tsubasa also was wearing.

After a few more good trying on persuading Ruka, Misaki gave-up. She sat down at Tsubasa's sit, hugged her knees and turned her face down. "My life is over. I'am going to marry that fish-faced rabbit who acts like a cow. How wonderful. I can never have the chance of being swept off my feet and-.." Misaki was cut off when she heard her name was said over the crowd.

"Harada Misaki-san, I, Andou Tsubasa, right at this moment, at exactly one minute away from midnight, confess his love to you, in-front of your parents, their guests and my dear friends!" And then, at exactly after what Tsubasa said, the clock striked midnight, and everyone couldn't help but to cheer on him. On his hand was a bouqet of red roses, and the spotlight (as in the spot-light) was also focused at him.

Misaki stood-up from her seat, and afterwards, she was standing in-front of him. "And tell me, why did you fell for me? Is it because of my looks, or my money?" Tsubasa smiled gently at her. "No. Because you are Harada Misaki. The girl with hurtful verbal barbs."

Misaki always hated the slow-paced romance films, what she wanted was love at first sight. And though at first, she hated this man, Andou Tsubasa, she actually fell in-love with him at first sight still. Well, you know what they say? Second times the charm.

Misaki lunged over at Tsubasa to hug him. Then, she whispered over his ear as the crowd cheered loudly, "But you still need to court me, lover boy." Tsubasa chuckled in response. "Can't wait to come up with ideas how."

But the fun was stopped by Misaki's father. "My dear daughter, I said that you shall find a husband, and not a boy who will court you, and it's past midnight before you spoke, and-.." He was cut-off by his very own wife; Misaki's mother, who placed a large vase over his husband's head.

Misaki's mother smiled at the both of them. "Ignore your father, Misaki-chan." Misaki smiled back at her mother, and like how they were taught as because they were children of the rich, when the solo piano piece began playing, the both of them were instantly slow dancing and swaying to the music.

Mikan smiled as she stood from the corner. She backed away, until she reached the terrace balcony. Her smile continued as she stared at the moon, who seemed to be smiling back at her. She turned her head to the side to see who it was that was just suddenly running their hand through her hair.

"Natsume? What are you doing?" She asked. Natsume showed the leaves that were on her hair, and Mikan blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, thanks." They both stood there in silence, just listening at the piano piece and the sound of the crossing breeze.

"You played matchmaker, huh?" Natsume suddenly said. Mikan nodded with a laugh. "Yeah. They're cute together anyway." Silence engulfed the both of them again. "You know," Mikan doesn't even know what the heck she was going to say, but she continued, "I really like the song". Natsume gave her another of one of those rare smiles of his. "Then, shall you give me the honor to be your first dance?"

Mikan wasn't sure why she had accepted his invitation to dance there in the balcony, because she was sure her mind just didn't decided that. Because as cheesy as it may sound, it was her heart who was controlling her when she reach her hand out to him, and he took it.

They began swaying to the beat of the sound, and Natsume couldn't help but to chuckle as the light illuminates the pink blush on Mikan's cheeks. "It's like a fairytale theme, don't you think? The piano piece, I mean." Natsume said. Mikan nodded. "Y-yeah." She stammered.

As the song ended, the place where Natsume's hands touched Mikan burned. Natsume's crimson eyes were like fire balls in the dark. He bowed at Mikan, and said, "I will see you again tomorrow, Mikan." Mikan bowed back.

To the eyes of others, it looks like they were two male best friends who are dancing; just to make the fun of it, and maybe to escape their boredom, but for the both of them, it was something else. Especially for Sakura Mikan. "Yes, I will see you tomorrow." It was the night, that she finally realized how deeply she fell for the raven-haired boy with the crimson eyes.

"Goodnight, Natsume."

*O*

Hello guys! It's been, ah, I dunno, a month and a half, since I updated? Well, here is an update! And not just any update! But my longest update ever :D Yay! So happy! I'm really glad for this story :') I got a lot in me the past month, you know? School, boys, exams, blah! But it's summer! Let's forget about it! And of course, it's a little bit wee-off (this chapter) because of the Misaki/Tsubasa fluffiness, but I LOVE how I ended it :) Mikan/Natsume go, go, go! Kyaa! Now, the story will become more serious, and I promise longer chapters to come because of a real cool idea of mine! Anyway, I also already have an idea on how I'm ending this story :'( But I promise you guys are gonna blown by my idea xD I appreciate all the reviews from last chapter too! Oh, and, if there are people interested, **the piano piece played at the ball was **kemlye1's **piano cover of lil wayne's song lollipop**. Yeah, I know. Weird choice xD But I swear it fits :3 Well, at least that's what I think.. **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!** Favourite, alert, add the usual * if you read this A/N.. Thx also for reading :D

P.S: Because it is already 12:40 in the morning, I didn't have time to proof-read it -,-


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Just want to say sorry for the ALMOST lack of NatsuMi in this chapter , You can skip the other parts, but I think there are important facts that I placed there , Sorry again! And I think I also rushed Sumire and Koko's relationship; just so I can already write the NatsuMi scenes

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 17

"Sumire-chan, gomen na sai!" Shouda Sumire's mother asked. The green-haired girl couldn't stop the tears that were covering her eyesight; so she just let them fell down. All her dreams are now shattered.. and it's because of none other than the Yome Company.

The girl couldn't help being angry to her parents. Well, who else was to blame anyway, other than her parents? It wasn't her fault that their company went bankrupt, and now, they just had to agree with contract of the Yome Company. "How could you!" She shouted, her voice strained. She was now choking on her tears. Her mother hugged her; trying to console her only daughter. "It was for the best. We were only thinking about your future." Her mother insisted.

Sumire hiccupped. "I k-know. But.." She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she stopped sobbing. "It's not your fault." She lied. She knows damn well that it was their damn fault. "You will escape, okay?" Her mother said. Sumire stared at her mother straight in the eye. "Escape?" 'What had gotten now to her?' Sumire wondered.

"You will escape to the country side, okay? Be sure to not be followed. Your father and I already thought of this plan. The papers, the transportation, your things and some money are already prepared. Just escape from this life, okay? Be sure to be safe." When they heard the sound of heels clanking on the ground, Sumire's mother pushed her as one of their faithful guards caught her.

And without another word, they escaped to the exit: going to kami-knows-where.

*O*

"You little... devils!" Yuu settled on the word. His conscience couldn't bring him to say the word he wanted to say. He was too innocent for that. "How dare you leave me at the school! I can't believe MY ENTIRE TEAM flew to the countryside because of a BALL!"

"Um, people are looking-.." Mikan was saying, but Yuu interrupted her by slamming his palm down at the table. "I DON'T CARE! Do I look like I care!" They shook their heads. Yuu sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Exactly!" He huffed.

After discovering that his team just flew to the countryside without him, Yuu immediately had his plane fly him to where they were. They were all sitting at the table with the umbrella shading them from the heat of the sun at the coffee shop where Yuu decided to lecture them.

The furious Yuu sipped his coffee, gulped it, and slammed it down the table. They were amazed it didn't spill. "So are we going back now?" Tono asked in a tiny voice. He didn't want to go back; obviously. He hated school. Obviously. "No."

"What!" Tono screamed. Then, his brain registered what Yuu said. "Huh?" Yuu smiled cheerily. "I hate school!"

Oh, angels in heaven, demons in hell, Tobita Yuu, their so-called nerdy friend excuse for a coach hates SCHOOL! "Who are you and what have you done to Yuu!" Mochu shouted. Yuu sighed. "Mochiage, please calm down." Mochu raised his brow in confusion. "Hmm.. That doesn't entirely convince me, alien-Yuu-impostor."

"So what are we going to do here?" Kaname asked as he continued stirring his coffee. They all stared at him first. "You hate coffee." Tsubasa said. Kaname shrugged. "I like stirring it." Mikan sighed, 'Dear Kami-sama, I'am stuck with a bunch of weird people.'

"No, we're not weird. We're unique." Tsubasa told her with a wink. Mikan shuddered. 'There goes his ESP-ness.' Mochu laughed. "We're not ESP." Mikan stared at them, 'Aliens.' Koko rolled his eyes. "Do we look like aliens to you?"

"How do you do that!" Mikan asked. "Do what?" Natsume asked with a raised brow. "Read my mind!" Koko smirked. "It's written all over your face, Kan-san." Mikan huffed. "I can't believe you still call me that."

"Well?" Kaname said out of the blue. "Well what?" Natsume repeated, and added the 'what'. "Well, what are we going to do here? Skip school, wait until the tournament, and then go back?"

"That's the plan." Yuu said with a smile. "And we have Misaki as an excuse.." Ruka muttered. Tsubasa hit his head. "Don't use my princess for this." They all stared at him with a 'what-the-heck' look on their faces. He went into defensive mode. "What? Can't I call the love of my life 'princess'!" They continued staring.

Tsubasa glared at them. "When you people find your one, true, love, I'm going to be the one staring at you guys when you call each other honey, darling and babe." He said, making air marks on the 'one, true, love.'

They all stood-up from their seats. "Nah." They said in unison. Tsubasa huffed and crossed his arms. "You guys are boring." He stood-up too; still at defensive mode. "What's the plan, Iinchou?" Natssume asked with a teasing tone. Yuu rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm staying at a hotel, you know?" He asked for confirmation.

"We know." They replied. "Good. Well, to not bother Harada Misaki-san anymore, I had your luggage's move at the same hotel I'm staying at. You all are staying at the pent house. No questions ask. I think this is a good way to promote team-work."

"How the hell do you promote team-work by sharing a hotel room?" Mochu asked with an irritated look. Of all the things he hate, it was sharing. Yuu glared lightly at him. Who knew he had it in him? "I said no questions ask. But alright, I'll answer your question;" They sweatdropped as Yuu went into 'coach-mode'.

"The benefit is that you people could strategize how are you going to fit in inside a pent house; despite your stubborn traits. It's like in a basketball game, you know? You are currently cramped into a tight spot wherein the opponent has the upper hand, and the buzzer is about to buzz. It's up to you guys to plan a strategy on how you could win in a limited time."

They all stared at him. "What?" Yuu sighed and adjusted his glasses again. "You'll see. I don't have any problems with it."

"Aren't you worried you won't be able to sleep nicely?" Mikan asked, hoping that Yuu would crack. Unfortunately, he grinned and replied, "Nope. I have my own room." This time, they didn't resist the urge to throw their empty cups of coffee at him.

Yuu was thankful Kaname didn't throw his. If he did, he would now be soaking with hot coffee.

*O*

"Now what?" Mikan muttered as she slumped down on the arm chair. Natsume grumbled and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, we do it like this. Mochu, Tsubasa and Tono snores loudly. You three get to sleep here at the.. living room? To hell with it. You three, just ask for some extra mattresses, pillows and blankets. Koko, Ruka and Kaname-senpai, you get the other room. Mikan and I get the other, since we're room-mates back at the dorm anyway. You all got that?"

They all nodded. Natsume sighed and said, "Good." Mikan turned to Natsume and said, "That's very.. cool of you." Natsume smirked at the brunette girl. "Praise Yuu. He's the genius behind this."

"Yeah. Last time, we had to camp at a private beach just for training. But it really did work." Koko added with a smile and thumbs up. Mikan sweatdropped. The ways her co-members train just keeps amazing her.

A knock on the door was heard, and Ruka sighed. "I'll get it." They shot him a grateful look and he returned it with a sarcastic one. "That must be Yuu." Mochu said as he put the phone back after asking the hotel staff for extra mattresses, pillows and blankets. "It couldn't be the hotel staff anyway."

The group of eight were expecting either Yuu or maybe, the really fast hotel staff with what Mochu asked for, but instead, it was a poor-looking... man? He or she was also carrying a brown duffel bag "Konnichiwa." Oh, it was a boy. A boy suffering a bad case of his voice sounding like a girl going through a man's puberty.

"Can I ask for a favor?" He said. Without even waiting for them to respond, he continued, "Can I please use the bath room to bath? The plumbing on my hotel room exploded, and I still haven't bath."

"Uh, sure? But I think the lock is broken." Mochu answered for them. The boy nodded with a thanks and hurried to the bath room. "Well, that was weird." Ruka muttered. He walked to the sofa and was about to sit down when there was another knock.

He stood-up with a grunt to open the door to reveal the hotel staff carrying the mattresses and the other stuff. Ruka watched with a glare on his eyes as they placed the things down at the couch. He slammed the door when they got out.

"Open up!" Ruka kicked the door before opening it. "WHAT!" Yuu looked confuse. "What did I do?" Ruka muttered a string of words that are bad for kids to learn.

There was another knock when Ruka sat down. The blonde teenager was about to scream when another voice beat him to it. "HENTAI!" They all looked at the source of the voice to see Yuu sprawled on the floor with blood oozing from his nose.

"Alright, um, before we see why Yuu is sprawled on the floor, who knocked on the door?" Mikan said with a sweatdrop. Natsume raised his hand. "I did. Sorry Ruka." The blonde teenager glared at his _best friend _before they all rush to see Yuu. When they look up, they saw the bathroom door was opened and inside was a girl with green hair and a perm. Her cheeks were flustered and she was covering her body with a towel.

"Uh, who are you?" Tsubasa decided to speak. The girl glared at him, screamed, and slammed the door at their faces. Koko stood-up and knocked on the door. "Hurry up, okay? You have some explaining to do." He said with a grunt. Mikan raised a brow. "What's up with him?" She whispered to Natsume.

Natsume shrugged. "He has a split personality." If there wasn't blood oozing from Yuu, Mikan would've laugh her butt off. "Help me?" Yuu said in a small, squeaky voice. They helped him to stand-up and Kaname rushed to the mini refrigerator to get some water while Mochu went to his suitcase to get some painkillers.

"Here." Kaname handed him the water bottle and Mochu gave him the painkillers. Yuu quickly swallowed it, and he sighed. Then, he turned to his fellow schoolmates and gave them a glare. "Who in the name of bloody hell was that girl? What is she doing here? And why is the door unlocked? Is she some kind of dumb-o!" They all sweatdropped as Yuu continued on his ranting.

"First of all," Mikan started, "When she came in her, she was a man. She was asking if she could use the bathroom to bath because the plumbing on her hotel room exploded. So we don't know her name. Second, the door was unlocked because the lock was broken. And no, I don't think she's dumb."

Yuu huffed and crossed his arms. "But you guys just let her in here!" He demanded. They decided to ignore him this time when the door at the bath room opened. "Uh, sorry for the inconvenience. I will be going now."

"Not so fast, permy." Yuu said with a grumble. _Permy _had a vein popping on her head, and she turned around slowly to glare at Yuu. She kept silent though, knowing that she was helped by these people. "First of all, who are you?" Permy muttered something under her breathe and Natsume was getting annoyed. "Will you please sit down and explain yourself?" Permy sat down at the couch opposite them.

Her hands were balled to fists and she was looking down. "The plumbing didn't explode." She simply said. "Eh?" Permy looked-up and decided to explain herself. "Men are chasing me. Men from the Yome Company." They all looked at Koko; some looking shocked, while some were amused with a mixture of interest.

Permy didn't get to see the pointed looks they were giving Koko when her phone ringed. Their attention, which seems like the attention span of a squirrel, turned to her then. "Please excuse me." She stood-up and went into the other side of the room.

"Your family is chasing a green-haired girl with a bad perm?" Tono blurted out with a monotone voice. Koko's scary side came back again. He sat at the spot where Permy was sitting earlier at. He huffed and crossed his arms and legs. His eyes squinted at them for a few seconds before he started speaking,

"Her family owes my family money. To pay for it, her family agreed to okaa-chan's proposal of marrying her to our family. Since my older brothers are already engaged, I was the _unlucky _one to be chosen. And obviously, she was running away from our men. She doesn't know how I look, so don't you dare tell her about me, alright?" They just couldn't help but nod.

Happy, cheery, hyper Koko returned. "Thanks!" They sweatdropped in unison. 'He's an AB..' They thought. Permy arrived, and Koko quickly went back to the other side of the couch. "Who was that?" Tono asked; examining his fingernails.

"My mother," Permy groaned, "She was asking me if I was fine. By the way, I'am Shouda Sumire, how about you guys?"

"Tonochi Akra." "Andou Tsubasa." "Sono Kaname." "Nogi Ruka." "Sakura Mikan." "Mochiage." "Hyuuga Natsume." "Tobita Yuu." They all turned to Koko, who was smiling sheepishly. "Ro Koko." If they weren't so shock, they would have laughed their asses off.

Sumire's head was at the side. "Ro.. Koko?" Koko nodded. "Yes, yes. That's my name. Just call me Koko." Sumire shrugged. "Okay.. Koko." Then, Tono smirked. "Now, Sumire-chan, tell us more about this.. _fiancée _of yours." Koko swallowed, and he was still smiling.

"Hmph," She huffed, "I'am betting that he is an ugly bastard with a mohawk and a stubble." Koko was stabbed through the heart. Sumire raised a brow as she took notice of their funny expressions. "What's so funny?" Koko waved his hand. "Don't worry about them."

"So what are you going to do now, Shouda?" Natsume asked, recovering quickly from the almost laughing fit that would've give away Koko's identity. "Can I PLEASE stay here? Just for a day?" Before someone could argue, Koko nodded. "Sure, why not?" Sumire smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you very much!"

'He is a manipulative bastard..' They thought, 'He just wants to keep an eye on her..'

*O*

It was already dark outside, eight o' clock to be exact. The gang was eating dinner while Sumire was upstairs at their hotel room. She decided to stay there because some of the men from the Yomi Company might still be there.

Koko decided to bring up some food to her, and the hotel staff almost stopped him (of course they wouldn't stop him, he was a sickeningly rich bastard, as Mikan would say). Natsume smirked when Koko got up, and they all hooted at him. The boy blushed a bit as he quicken his pace to get into the elevator.

When it 'ting-ed' into a stop, he got out, held the tray of food in one hand, and swiped the key card on the door. He went inside and turn on the lights to find no signs of his green-haired fiancée with the bad perm. He sighed and placed the tray of food at the coffee table near the bar.

He sat on one of the stools and flipped his phone open. He speed-dialed on his mother's phone number, and she answered after five rings. "Yes, child?" Koko smiled at himself. Apparently, he was the only child of his mother who she gave the number of her personal cell. 

"Yo, okaa-chan." He said in a cheery voice. Though he can't see her, Koko knows that her mother was rolling her eyes. "What do you need?" Koko let out a chuckle before cutting to the chase, "Okaa-chan, I found my fiancée. Let me handle her, will you?" It was silent for a moment, before he heard his mother chuckle too. "Of course. And I'am guessing she doesn't know who you are?"

Koko's amused smile was getting wider. "Un. Now, you installed that GPS on her phone right? Do you think you can find her here at the hotel?" Another moment of silence, and she replied, saying, "At the place where cats could drown." This time, Koko laughed. "Thanks." He quickly hanged-up to get out of the hotel room.

He went into the elevator again and asked the operator where the swimming pool was. After all, cats can't swim, right?

*O*

Koko arrived at the swimming arena quickly because it was just above the floor from the hotel's pent houses. He took notice of his size; it's a quarter half of Misaki's ballroom. There were palm trees on the sides of the arena, and there were also lounge chairs. He scanned the room and his eyes stopped on Sumire.

She was crouching down near the pull with her hand stretched out; she was grabbing a red box that was floating at a considerably far distance from the edge of the pool. Koko crossed his arms and smirked out of amusement.

But his features were quickly re-arranged into a worried one when Sumire fell down on the pool. "Help!" She screamed, "Help me!" Koko ran from the door to the side of the pool. He took his shirt and sandals and dived. He encircled his arm around her neck, and he swam near the pool ladder.

He held her arm and quickly carried her like a husband would do to his bride (technically, they _are _husband and wife). And apparently, Koko hates the word 'bridal style' (it's just so.. blah). He bent down to give her CPR, but he was shoved away when Sumire slapped him. "What were you doing!" Sumire screeched at him; coughing out water in the process.

"I should be asking you that." He asked. Koko weave his hand through his hair to remove the bangs from his eyesight that clung to his face. He noticed that Sumire was red and shivering, so he went off to see if there was a towel or something.

Little did he know that the cause of her redness was him. Accidentally, Yomi Kokoro has a friggin' six pack and he looks hot when his hair is sleeked down at the back and away from his face. Oh, and the beads of water falling down from his fore-head was another reason.

Sumire's head was covered with a towel. And Koko started drying her hair. They stayed like that for ten minutes; Koko drying her hair or her arms. "Want to eat with me?" He suddenly blurted out. Sumire smirked, "Like this?" Koko grinned at her. "Yeah." Sumire's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "No way. People would laugh."

"You know the saying, 'People throw rocks at things that shine'?" He asked her while helping her out. Koko was walking with Sumire trailing behind him. "Yeah. So?" Then, Sumire realized what he was talking about. Her cheeks turned red, and Koko stopped from walking, and Sumire did too.

His hands were on his pockets, and he craned his neck to look at her with the silly grin on his lips. "Still want to eat with me?" Sumire nodded with a smile. "Sure." And they continued walking off. "Thank you." She suddenly blurted out. Koko waved his hand at her as he picked his shirt. "Yeah, yeah."

Sumire throw the towel at the floor, and walked side-by-side with Koko as water dripped down at the ground. Koko took her hand, and before Sumire could protest, the girl felt a square thing being pressed on her palm. She looked down to see that it was the red box she was trying to get earlier.

She pulled it from him, but his hold on it was secure. "Give it." Sumire snarled. Koko laughed. "Nope." And they walked to the elevator holding hands. All because of a stupid little red box that contains their future.

*O*

"It's a date, a date for sure!" Tono gushed. The whole gang, excluding Koko, was hiding on a quite large and plump pole as they watch Koko and Sumire eat at the shabby diner. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

After a few seconds of silence, and Natsume looking at the other way as he continued listening on his iPod, Mikan was pulling him. "What now?" He grumbled. He was surprised to see that Koko and Sumire were inches apart from kissing. Then, he smirked. "Never knew he got it in him."

Apparently so, they didn't kiss, but their lips were inches apart from each other. Tsubasa pointed at their hands at the table; which were clasped on each other. But of course, the gang had it all wrong.

"Listen, Koko, give me the _damn _box." Sumire complained. Koko had his left cheek resting on his left palm while his right hand was holding the red box. Sumire continued on pulling at it, and she was breathing down his neck. Literally!

"Give it!" Koko smiled at her in amusement. It irked Sumire more. "Nope." He simply said. He took the strawberry slurpie and started drinking it. If looks could kill, Koko would be a roasted, human, barbeque by now. Sumire sighed. She continued pulling it, but her eyes were now staring at the window by her left. She caught sight of the familiar glasses of the boy who saw her _womanly figure _earlier.

"You're aware your friends are hiding behind that pole, aren't you?" Sumire grumbled, focusing her eyes at Koko again. The blonde teenager chuckled. "Yeah." Sumire grunted when he let loose of his hold at the box for a second, but tightened again when she was about to pull it. "And don't you think they are now thinking that we're holding hands?"

This made Koko's smile widen. "Don't worry, I'm giving them a show." A vein popped at Sumire's fore-head. 'Damn him.'

*O*

Shouda Sumire woke-up with a refreshed mind, body, and soul. But her 'over-dramatic moment' was destroyed when her phone ringed. It was an unidentified number. She flipped it open and held it on her ear. Her neck cracked when she stretched before clicking her phone.

Apparently, last night, she slept at the floor of the gang's pent house suite. "Hello?" Her mind froze and her eyes widen when she recognized the voice. "Shouda Sumire." She quickly got up from the floor and replied, "Y-Yes?" She could feel the amused smile of the woman at the end of the line.

"Your family's debt is paid." The woman simply said. "What?" Was what the green-haired girl could only say. "Please meet me at the address that I will send at your cell phone." Then, she hanged-up, just like that. Questions were ringing on her mind; 'Who paid it? How the heck did she got my cell phone number?' And more questions that actually connect to each other.

Sumire got up from her position and started racing at the elevator. Her phone buzzed and it revealed to be the directions for the coffee shop. She started following it, until she arrived at where the directions should take her.

She went inside and the wind-chime at the door ringed. The girl at the cashier smiled at her, she smiled a bit; just to be polite. She looked at her left and didn't found the woman she was looking for. She sighed and went to the cashier. She just woke-up, and she was inside a coffee shop; she might as well get a drink or something.

Her eyes almost fell off it's sockets when she saw 'Ro Koko' sitting with the woman who she was going to meet.

"Let's get straight to the point; why did you pay for her debt, Kokoro?" The woman said with a straight face while sipping tea. Sumire's eyes widen. 'Koko was the one who paid the debt!" Koko casually raised his eyebrow.

The woman in-front of him was starting to get ticked-off, but she decided to not speak. After another minute of silence, Koko sighed and placed his right elbow on the arm of the chair he was sitting on; placing his chin on his palm.

"Because," He started with a smirk, "I'am the heir of Yome Corporations, am I not kaa-chan?" He sipped his coffee before continuing, "And as Shouda Sumire's fiancee, shouldn't I take responsibility to her troubles, as her future husband?"

The woman in-front of him couldn't believe her ears; but her expression betrayed her. "Ne, okaa chan?" Koko said with a cheery smile; sarcasm included, of course. Mother and son's conversation were disrupted when they heard a cup fell down. They both looked-up and Koko's eyes widen. "S-Sumire!"

And as if glaring at him like a murderer wasn't enough, Sumire picked up the plastic cup and throwed it at Koko's head. "Baka!" Unfortunately, which made Sumire's anger flare more, Koko dodged it with ease. "BAKA!" She shouted again before running out of the store.

"Sumire!" Koko began running after his fiancée, and Mrs. Yome sat there looking like nothing had just happened. She was the star of her school play's when she was their age.

*O*

Unfortunately, for Sumire, Koko was able to catch-up to her. "Just what do you want?" She asked. The both of them arrived at the park without even noticing. She was standing a few good distance away from him with her arms cross.

"Let me explain." He said. Sumire looked behind at him, and when their eyes met, she looked away. "I can't believe you were my fiancée. What a coincidence."

"There are no coincidences in this world." Sumire was caught-off guard by that statement that she didn't realize Koko was already behind her. He spun her around to make her face him. A smirk replied the frown on his lips, and the so-called lips met the Shouda girl's own.

Before Koko even knew it, he was thrown from across the park. He was thankful enough no one saw him hit the wall. Sumire was thankful no one saw 'Yome Kokoro' kiss her. "Why the hell did you do that!" She shouted at him.

The blonde teenager shrugged with a sheepish smile on his lips. "What? It's not like we're not going to be doing that when we get married." Sumire blushed. "Whatever." Koko laughed. "Friends again?" The green-haired girl huffed at him. "No!"

"Oh, come on." He groaned. Sumire smirked at him. "Oh, yes, oh."

*O*

**Mikan's POV**

*O*

I, Sakura Mikan, is sitting in-front of Hyuuga Natsume. I think he's saying something to me, and then I heard him say, "Right?" I nodded with a smile. "Of course!" Natsume stared at me, and I sighed. "Sorry, I wasn't listening." I didn't look him in the eye. It was awkward.

I finally discovered why I have damn butterflies on my stomach; Sakura Mikan, fell in-love with Hyuuga Natsume. Oh yes, you read correctly. "That's okay." I heard him said. I looked-up to see him shrugging. "It's not like I was talking. I realized you weren't listening after I said that I like Cabbage Patch Kids."

I paled at that. "No, kidding?" Natsume stared at me with a dull look on his face. "I was kidding." I sighed. I was about to say something when he beat me to it; "I love them." My eyebrows became one, thick line, and my lips were frowning. "The hell?" Natsume smirked. "Kidding, of course."

I scowled at him, and the waiter placed the hotdog and the hamburger in-front of us together with the drinks. Natsume and I were currently at the diner that Koko and Sumire ate at last night. Speaking of permy and Koko, the both of them were missing.

The guys were betting on each other whether they went out on a date, or, worse, _eloped_. Psh, yeah right. I joined in on the bet that they were together at the park fighting with each other. Which was something seriously random. Look at what boredom brings to a person. Yep. Insanity.

"Say, Natsume, don't you think that we don't seem to go to school anymore?" I asked while taking a bite out of my hotdog sandwich. He shrugged as he swallowed a piece of the hamburger her was eating. "It's always like that. I guess that's why there are a few students. The school requires either rich and/or elite people or the one who are extremely bookworm smart. The school allows us to go anywhere we want, as long as we pass the test's with a score that could be as high as Babel Tower."

I sweatdropped at the last line. "Say, Natsume, I-.." Unfortunately, for me, that is, I was cut off when his phone ringed. I was just going to ask him about the guitar he had the last time underneath the bed, and of most stuff to interrupt it was a damn phone. Good thing I don't have one.

"Huh? Okaa-san?" He acknowledged. I looked-down at my lap when I remembered that this person in-front of me knows that I'am a girl. Oh yes, of course, I haven't forget that. How can I?

"Hm. That's good news. I'll visit some time later. Yes. At the countryside. Yes. Say hi to him for me. Sure. Heh. Bye." Natsume placed his phone back to his pocket with a half-smile, half-smirk playing on his lips. "Whose that?" I just couldn't help but be curious.

"My mother," I think he noticed I was going to ask why, so he continued, "My younger brother Yoichi. Remember the glass rose I gave you and then someone called?" I nodded, remembering my utter stupidity of forgetting Valentines Day. Valentines Day, of all things!

Back to the situation at hand, I nodded. He proceeded, saying, "Well, he fell down the stairs, which practically surprised my mother so much because Yoichi's careful with everything. He just got discharged today."

Wow. No, not the fact that he just got discharged this day when that accident practically happened on February 14. Wow, because, Natsume was talking about his family. Basically, his self. Oh, I just fell in-love with him more.

'Shit!' My mind screamed at me, 'You are so not thinking that!' My mind scolded me. "Shit." Did I just said that? Oh. No, I didn't said that. It was Natsume. "Huh? What?" His eyes were looking out, and I was suddenly scared that maybe, just maybe, the others were following us like what _we_ were doing last night. My comrades turned their backs on me!

But the pit-patter of rain drops pouring down from heaven answered my for me. Oh. It was raining. HARD. And Natsume and I haven't brought an umbrella with us. And I wasn't even wearing my hoodie! Of all the times to wear a damn _polo_! Apparently, Natsume was wearing one. Lucky bastard.

"Let's get out of here." He said, standing up. The other customers were also leaving already; racing to their cars or if they're lucky, there was a taxi. "But I'm still eating-.." Natsume cut me off.. by shoving the hotdog on my mouth. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "You are such a childish-.."

This time, I was the one who cut him off when I shoved his unfinished hamburger on his mouth. I took the hotdog out of my mouth and gave him a smile. "Aw! Boys love!" My eyes turned to the two girls at the cashier with their cellphones at their hands. Apparently, from the flash, they were taking a picture of us.

"I'am not GAY!" I shouted, "Right, Natsume?" Uh-oh. "Natsume?" He was smirking down at me. He leaned down at my ear and whispered, actually, he said it out loud, so I don't think he's whispering. But he LOOKS like he is. "Come on, don't deny it."

"Oh my gosh!" The other people who were leaving the diner stopped for a while. Some girls we're taking a picture, and I heard one said, "I can't believe I'm seeing it in-front of my eyes!" Some were looking at us with a weird look, and most of the guys were smirking.

"I said no, damn it!" I shouted again. This time, there were thunderclaps heard from outside mixed with the rain. A couple rushed it out, and the other couple who was with them, who seems like they were with (group date, huh?) stayed a bit because of the whining of the girl.

Natsume ruffled my hair, and pecked my lips. "Sure, sure." The girl squealed like hell, and the entire diner was going all, "Woot!" and I can practically join the Guinness world records for looking as red as a tomato.

When Natsume and I got out, we both heard the girl who said "Woot!" squealing with her friend. "Like, he totally kissed him!" She squealed. The other girl squealed too. "Oh my gosh! I wish I didn't come out yet!" The first girl squealed. "No worries! I got a picture!"

Natsume and I were standing beside each other outside the diner; soaking wet. I thought about staying inside the diner; to wait until the rain stops, but it's giving no signs that it will. I heard coughing, and that could only be Natsume. "We need to find a place to stay." He said. I thought about the hotel, and I remembered how far it was.

And to our luck, no taxi's were in-line; let alone passing through. "Come on, let's walk around before you get sick." He muttered. I noticed that his coughing continued, and a vein popped at my forehead. "You should be the one worried about yourself."

He glared at me and began unzipping his hoodie. I slapped his hand and he growled at me. "Don't." I said as I quickened my pace. As if kissing me in-front of people is not enough, I just touched his hand, huh? Kami-sama, did I do anything in my past life that you seem so adamant on giving me divine punishment? Now I sound like Lawliet. Brownie points for you if you know who he is.

"There. W-we should stay there." I shouldn't be gawking at where he was pointing at, no, I should be shocked that Natsume got sick THAT fast that he stammered with his words, but no, I'am much more surprised at the place.

"Natsume.. A love hotel?" Don't ask me why a love hotel is at the countryside of Japan. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it." I gaped at him. "No, you idiot! W-what would people think!" He rolled his eyes at me. "Why should I care if people will give a fuck at what we're doing at a love hotel." He is very sick. Definitely _sick_.

*O*

Narrator's POV

*O*

"A room for two please." Natsume said at the girl at the front lobby. She smirked at him, and Natsume completely ignored her. "Spending a night with your lover, hm?" He continued ignoring her, so Mikan did too. But then, she decided to pester the brunette this time. "Use protection, okay kids?"

Mikan blushed ten shades of red. "Wh-whatever!" She stuttered. The lobby girl laughed. "Oh, feisty!" Mikan huffed and turned around. Natsume said something the girl that made her raise her brows. "Hmph. I guess we have one." She handed him the key and crossed her arms with a frown.

Then she smiled happily again when she gestured with her hand at the box beside her. "Want one?" Natsume chuckled. "Nah. Can't get a guy pregnant, right?" He said with a smirk and a wink. The girl smiled. "Good! Off you go, you two! Enjoy!"

When the both of them arrived at the room, Mikan was shocked when she saw two beds, _two beds_!, at a friggin' love hotel. "Natsume, how the heck were you able to get a-.." Mikan was cut off from her little statement when her back felt heavy.

Apparently, Natsume was hugging her from the neck, and Mikan was sure this time that she was gonna faint. "Mikan.." He whispered huskily on her cheek. "It feels so hot.." She quickly pulled away from him, but the boy won't let her.

Mikan continued her stunt: to get Natsume off her. But up to no avail, the boy was just so heavy and he was much stronger than her. "Y-you must have gotten fever, now, get off me." She said; trying her best to make her voice sound firm. "Hnn.." Was his simple reply. If that could even be considered one.

She sighed and let him have his way, but after a few minutes, her shoulders and back began aching. "Urgh, Natsume. You're heavy." She muttered. Her head fell down with disappointment when she heard him snore. "Damn it!" She screamed.

Mikan, clearly not amused with their situation, stomped her foot on the ground, and it ended up with her falling down at the bed. Natsume was underneath her, and her head was on his chest. Taking notice of the sudden weight lifted off from her back, Mikan stood-up and stretched her shoulders. "Oh, that feels good.." She said with a satisfied sigh.

Her eyes returned back to the sleeping Hyuuga. She smiled softly and kneeled down at the floor at the right side of the bed. She propped her elbows up and placed her chin down her hands. 'He looks innocent when he's sleeping. For a devil.' She continued smiling at the thought.

And the wonderful tranquility Mikan was enjoying was broken by the devil himself. Hyuuga Natsume opened his eyes to reveal it's deep, crimson, color. Mikan's eyes widened, but she didn't move. She couldn't move.

Natsume stretched his hand out to pull Mikan from her position to the bed. He was now on top of her, and his expression was indifferent. "Who said that I would let you go?" He said in the same husky voice. He bent his head down and nuzzled her neck. "The hell, Hyuuga Natusme-..!"

"You talk to much." And he captured her lips. Simply said, simply done. He nibbled on her bottom lip and was about to do the thing Mikan didn't even dare think of (yes, he was about to shove his tongue down her throat, not literally of course), he fell on his back at the bed. "Eh? What?" Mikan asked the thin air.

"Today wasn't the first time we kissed, idiot. Just thought I should remind you." \

Mikan fainted.

*O*

Last night, Sakura Mikan had a dream: Hyuuga Natsume attempted to make-out with her. As if stealing her first kiss from the hot springs trip wasn't enough, he also thought of _making out _with _her_. Oh, how absurd dreams are. Not.

Sakura Mikan screeched when she saw Natsume hovering at her from above. "What the hell!" Natsume rolled his eyes. "It's just me, dummy." Mikan took a sitting position, and Natsume stood-up and went to maybe find some food at the large room. After all, he asked for the suite. So they better have coffee, or perhaps even water.

"You! Last night, you-..!" Mikan couldn't finished her sentence when Natsume turned around to look at her with a smirk playing on his lips. "What? Last night I did what?" He wasn't stupid. He remembered everything about last night. Just because he's sick doesn't mean he was not sane.

"You tried to, to-.."

Natsume rolled his eyes. 'She just can't finish her sentences.' He thought. "Come on, Mikan. What did I tried to do last night?" 

"K-kiss.." Mikan stuttered; looking down with her bangs covering her face. Natsume feigned an innocent tone, "Oh? I did? Sorry, then. That's not what you wanted, right?"

Mikan nodded, still not looking up. "T-tongue.." Natsume guffawed. "What? You didn't said you want a french kiss." Mikan fainted again.

Natsume let out a chuckle. Manipulative, cold-hearted bastard or not, he admits that he enjoyed that kiss. Oh, he can't wait for more.

*O*

**A/N: **Hello! I finally finished this chapter! It was hard on my part because I re-write it because I didn't like my first idea T_T Sorry for mistakes! I'm just feeling really lazy (as always). So I was suppose to upload this later, but I'm going on vacation so here it is :D I appreciate all the reviews from last chapter x3 I love all of you! Also, I decided to do review replies :D So, here it is :)

**HappyHam**- Oohh that's a wonderful idea! I'll do that!

**The Last Empress**- Yeah Mikan has short hair. No, I'm not a fan of Bruno Mars. I just like the song Marry You.

**Smori**- Spoiler much? I believe I replied to your question x3 Haha x3

Next time, I'll try to feature all the people that reviewed, alert or favorite :D ALSO! **Important** fact: there is a theme song for this story. Search it at youtube: Like Lovers Do by Heather Nova. It totally fits Natsume and Mikan ;D I think -_-' Also, I know that Natsume's sister is Aoi, but I like Yoichi better. Keh. Lemme advertise my story **Take Me To Neverland **and **The CEO And The Dork**. Uh, is that okay? To advertise it? Oh man -_-' Reviews please! Alert, favourite, review! It makes my day ;D Don't forget the * because this a/n is quite important. Now I will shut up! This thing has became an **author's letter** -_- lol I saw that at a fanfic of a very awesome girl ;D author's letter.. I'll call it that next time! Remember, review, alert, favorite, *! BYEE! Love you all!

P.S: I changed the summary? Urm, I think it was bad. And it gives me the creeps too. I dunno why. Anyone can give me a summary for this story? I will use it if I like it x3


	18. Chapter 18

You're Way Better Than The Girls

Chapter 18

Special Chapter: The Unwritten Rules Of Dorm-Mates

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 1**

_When you are going back to school using an aeroplane, you shall sit besides thy roommate and let her/him lean his/her head to yours._

*O*

"Maaannn, I don't want to go back yet!" Koko complained. Mochu, the one sitting beside him, grumbled in support. "I don't want to see my teachers' faces yet. We should have extended our stay."

Kaname sighed at the both of them. "You guys, it's not like we are at school all the time anyway. Just think of going to school as a vacation." Yuu nodded in agreement.

"But I still don't want to!" This time, it was Tsubasa who is complaining. Yuu, who was sitting behind him, hit him with a folded newspaper. "Sports competition is nearing, you idiot. We would mostly be excused from classes because we have basketball practice. And I doubt there would be classes anyway."

Mochu's eyes lit-up. "Yeah, you're right!"

"Our school is one who prioritizes athletic students; there is no way they would want us to lose, hm?" Tono added to the conversation. "If we lose, we'll lose our faces too." Natsume said; eyes focused on the game he is playing on his phone.

"I don't want to lose my face!" Ruka complained. Koko rolled his eyes and snorted, "As if we will lose." They suddenly heard a sound that sounds like a head hitting a wall. All eyes went to Mikan, whose head was leaning on the wall of the aeroplane.

Yuu raised a brow at the scene playing before their eyes. "You know, Natsume, you should just lean his head to your shoulder. We don't want our new player to have amnesia, don't we?" Natsume muttered something under his breathe and scowled at them.

"But if I do that, then I might lose this game."

After finishing the current stage of his game, he paused it and looked-up at them. "Give me a reason why." They were all staring at him, and they said in unison, "It's an unwritten rule."

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 2**

_It is your task to carry your roommate to your dorm-room if he/she is sleeping like a log._

*O*

"We should try placing sour potato chips at his nose." Mochu suggested; as the gang continued on watching at the sleeping Mikan leaning her head on Natsume's shoulder.

Yuu shook his head. "I believe we should make noises." "Just carry him." Kaname kept repeating.

"A megaphone is better!" Tono chirped.

They were all thinking of ways on how to wake-up Sakura Mikan. The plane has already landed, and all they just have to do is to wake Mikan up and return to school, but said person is sleeping like a log.

"I still think Natsume should just carry him." Kaname commented: always the sensible one; Kaname. Tsubasa said, "No way! Maybe we could just undress him and maybe, he could wake-up."

Natsume glared at the 'star-loving bastard' for a quick second before returning to his indifferent expression. "Yes. I believe I should just carry him."

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 3**

_If your roommate wants pizza, you better give him/her pizza._

*O*

"Come on, Natsume. I want a supreme pizza! With no olives!"

After Mikan woke-up, she found Natsume with his laptop while eating some croissants, and she doesn't know why, but her stomach suddenly started begging for pizza.

Natsume, being the jerk he is, ignored her pleas. 

"Naaatsumee! Order pizza!" Mikan plopped down at the floor of their dorm and continued on her "pizza, pizza, pizza" mantra.

Natsume sighed and turned to face his dorm-mate. "Look, why don't you just order it yourself?" Mikan snorted. "I don't have a phone." Natsume snorted too, "Then use the telephone." Mikan realized her mistake, and blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know the number! You order it!" Mikan began again. Natsume glared at her this time. "Just drop dead, will you?" Mikan glared back at him. "You don't mean that," The glare continued, "Do you?"

"…"

"Fine." Natsume gave-up. Mikan grinned from ear to ear. "Yes!"

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 4**

_Don't threaten strangers.. unless said stranger delivers pizza and stares at your room-mate._

*O*

"You broke the string." Natsume plainly said. While waiting for the pizza to arrive, Mikan decided to get Natsume's guitar from underneath the bed. After a few strums, the string snapped, and hit Mikan's cheek.

"Hmph!" Right after Mikan spoke, the doorbell of their dorm-room ringed. "That must be the pizza; you get it. I'll bandage my cheek." Natsume rolled his eyes and shouted, "The door is open!" The pizza man went in, and Natsume gestured to the study desk to where the pizza man should place it.

"Natsume, we don't have bandages." Both men directed their attention to the brunette, and the pizza man blurted out, "Cross-dresser?" Mikan laughed nervously. "Ahaha. No way."

To Mikan's surprise (and to Natsume's disgust), the man winked at Mikan. "Can I have your number?" As if on instinct, Natsume grabbed the pizza from the man's hand and kicked him out of the room while throwing money at him.

"If you show your face to me again, you'll wish you never talked to him." Natsume threatened. He handed the pizza box to a blushing Mikan. "Here." He returned to his laptop and said to Mikan without looking up, "Ask Yuu for some bandages."

"Right. Thanks." Mikan went to the door, but before going out, she said, "You shouldn't have threatened him," Natsume didn't reply, and his typing on his laptop didn't stop also, "And sorry I broke the string."

Mikan waited for him to say anything, but what she got was a simple, "Hn." The brunette rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. Without her knowing, Natsume shrugged his shoulders after she went out and said, "It was all worth it."

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 5**

_If your roommate is being annoying, you could always shove pizza on his/her mouth. _

*O*

"I don't want to watch this anymore! Let's just play basketball!" Mikan complained again as the movie continued playing. It was a horror movie called The Exorcist, and Mikan hated nothing more than horror movies.

Yes, it was all fake and stuff, but the movie was said to be real, and it's still damn scary though it's fake. "Come oonn, let's play basketball!"

"First pizza, now basketball?" He grumbled. "Yes!" Mikan chirped. Natsume groaned, "No. I like this movie, and you will shut up."

"After finishing the movie and the pizza, could we play basketball?" She asked with hopeful eyes. "Hmph." Mikan cheered again. "Yes!"

After the movie was finished, Mikan woke-up from her nap and found Natsume sprawled on his bed while reading manga. The TV was turned off and the pizza was on his desk where it was at earlier.

Mikan threw her pillow at Natsume; who dodged it without too much trouble. "Get up! You said we will play basketball!" Natsume didn't budge. "You have completely forgotten about the math test, don't you?" Mikan stopped.

"Hiieehh!" She screamed. Again, thank God the room was sound-proof. Natsume sighed and stood-up to get a pizza slice. "I still haven't studied, and even if I study, I can't understand it either.. And if I don't pass it, I will be dea-.."

Natsume silenced Mikan by taking another pizza slice and stuffing it on her mouth. "Urusai." Mikan glared at him as she ate the pizza. "You said we will play basketball.." He smirked at her and replied,

"You said we will play if we finish the movie AND the pizza. As far as I know, the pizza is not finish."

Mikan continued glaring at him. "Smart jerk."

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 6**

_It's okay to lie sometimes for his/her sake._

*O*

Mikan and Natsume decided to eat at the dining hall for their dorm with the others. "Do I look nice?" Mikan asked.

She was wearing a navy blue shirt and a black polo shirt. Natsume shook his head. "You look like shit." Mikan huffed and went back to the bath room to change. Natsume sighed silently to himself, 'I can't afford for her having more admirers'.

Mikan was now wearing a gray hoodie. Natsume pulled the hood over her head and said, "There." Mikan glared at him, but didn't made indication that she will change again. "Let's just go." She grumbled at him.

"Yo, Mikan, Natsume!"

They both turned their heads on the different direction. Natsume saw Koko, and Mikan saw Kitsuneme. "Koko?" Mikan said to Kitsuneme. "Kitsuneme?" Natsume asked Koko. The look-alikes scowl at them, but chose to ignore the topic.

"Mikan, why is a hoodie covering your face?" Kitsuneme asked, but didn't pull it down. "Natsume said it looks nice." She replied to him in a sarcastic tone. He looked-up at Natsume, and he was silenced with one glare that says, 'one-word-and-you-are-dead'.

Apparently, Kitsuneme wasn't the only one who saw the glare. Koko laughed, "Don't worry, Mikan! It looks great!"

Mochu, who came out of his dorm-room, raised a brow and thought, 'When did Koko learned to lie?'

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 7**

_It's alright to say lame things to your roommate once in a while._

*O*

When they all sat down, the gang, including Kitsuneme, began chatting and eating at the same time.

"So, Tono, what happened to your girlfriend?" Yuu asked the long-haired male. He shrugged and said, "I broke-up with her."

"Huh? Why? I thought you really like the girl this time." Tsubasa piped-in. Tono shrugged again, "She said that Mikan might drag my grades down, and that since he arrived, I've been spending less time with her."

Mikan looked confuse. "Eh? Me?"

"What did you tell her then?"

Tono swallowed the tamago sushi before replying, "I told her that Mikan was way better than her then. Stupid bitch. If she wants to be with me, then she better respect my friends."

"Then, then?" Tsubasa was definitely finding this interesting. "Then I added that if she wants to be with someone 24/7, then she might as well go lesbian and date Dora."

After what Tono said, the entire dining hall, who were listening to Tono, all laughed. Mikan was the first one to recover, and Tono was just there smirking.

"Tono-senpai, why did you said to her that I was better?"

The gang stopped laughing, and they were all looking at Mikan with a smile, though Natsume was just being as indifferent as always. "Because Mikan,"

And they said in unison, "You're way better than the girls."

"That sounds like gay shit." Mochu muttered. Then, he looked-up and gave Mikan a thumbs up and a blinding grin that shows his teeth, "But don't worry! It's true anyway!"

Mikan felt the guilt again, and as if she cannot take it anymore, the tears fell down, and they were all suddenly standing up and were circling her. "Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong, man?"

'What's wrong? I'am not a man, that's what..' She thought. "Nothing! Don't worry, you guys, you're way better than girls too!" And they all laughed while slapping her back, or simply ruffling her hair. 'Way better than boys and girls!' She added at her mind.

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 8**

_It is your job to make sure your roommate survives the entire day.. And that includes making sure he/she pours the right chemical at chemistry._

*O*

"Sakura-san, can you please answer thi-.." Before the teacher could even finish, five hands were raised up on the air. No one else but Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Natsume and Kitsuneme. Yuu wasn't there for he was at a student council meeting.

"Yes!" "I insist!" "Sensei!" "I can answer it." "I'am here, sensei!" The teacher sweatdropped.

Mikan was sound asleep, and after yesterday night's declaration of undying friendship, the gang had suddenly became protective of Mikan.

Even at gym class..

"Sakura-san, please demonstrate an example of how to do a moonsault!"

Before Mikan could even get-up and sulk about how she can't even do a cartwheel, Koko had already demonstrated a perfect moonsault. "I believe that he doesn't have to do it, sensei."

The teacher sweatdropped. "O-of course.."

And lastly, at chemistry.

"No partners today. Now, start mixing the chemicals. Remember, one mistake, and the beaker will most definitely explode. Oh, and two of the chemicals have the same color, so do a test first with litmus paper."

After the teacher's explanation, Mikan went in. "Here are the extra beakers, sensei." She nodded in thanks. "Go back now to your seat, Sakura-san." Mikan nodded back. She sat down at the seat in-front and began pouring the chemicals to the liquid.

Natsume saw Mikan pouring the wrong chemical, and he immediately head-butt his seatmate, who quickly fainted. Before Mikan could pour it, Koko shouted, "Sensei, someone fainted!" He knew what was happening, and Mochu glared at his other classmates to keep their mouths shut about what really happened.

"Oh my!" She speed-dialed the nurse, with the use of the cellphone the teachers were given, at the infirmary to come at her classroom.

Ruka, sitting behind Kitsuneme, who is sitting behind Mikan, handed him the right chemical. "Go! Change it!"

Kitsuneme took the beaker that Mikan placed down and hurriedly replaced it with the right one. As soon as after he did that, Mikan returned back to her chemistry seat-work and poured the beaker. They all sighed.

Good. They were able to avoid an explosion.

Kitsuneme wiped the sweat off his forehead and poured the contents of the beaker he was holding to the other one.

The nurse had to call for another stretcher when the teacher said that a student fainted in shock when his seat-work exploded on his face.

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 9**

_Getting food is known as the best way to spend time with your roommate._

*O*

"I'am bored." Mikan announced as she closed her history notebook; finishing her assignment. Natsume didn't reply and continued on reading his manga. Mikan looked down from her bed and scowled at her roommate.

"Hey, why did your seat-mate at Chemistry fainted?"

Natsume didn't spoke again. Well, he can't just be all, 'Oh, because I head-butt him so that they could change your beaker and prevent you from fainting because of the explosion like Koko's look-alike'.

"Natsume, I'm hungry. Let's get some snacks, then let's play basketball." Mikan smiled when she heard shifting from underneath her bed.

She went down and saw that Natsume was already waiting for her by the door with his arms crossed. "Do you have money?" She asked. Natsume shrugged and they both went outside to head to the canteen.

Natsume watched from the corner of his eye as Mikan began babbling about random things. His eyes traveled down to her lips.

He doesn't know why, but they look so soft that he suddenly wants to kiss her and-..

*O*

**Unwritten Rule Number 10**

_There are high chances that you might fall for your roommate, so always tie your shoe laces._

*O*

"UWAH!"

Without even him noticing, Hyuuga Natsume, THE Hyuuga Natsume, tripped and fell over Mikan. "Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked.

Natsume, surprised by his own stupidity, was easily pushed-off by Mikan. Now, he was sitting there on the floor on his butt. Mikan held her hand out, and asked again, "Are you okay? Why did you trip anyway?"

"..."

"Natsume?"

"My shoe laces were untied." He muttered. Mikan laughed, and walked ahead of him. "Well, tie them and let's hurry up! I'm really hungry!"

'I really fell for her. Hard.'

*O*

**A/N: **Done! This, for me, is my favorite chapter so far! I believe that it's full of fluff and is quite straight to the point, hm? **This isn't an omake: this is an entire chapter that follows scene from scene**; it's just that I added rules to spice it up a bit :D I thank all the people who reviewed, alert and favorite! Sorry I can't do review replies (I discovered that it's illegal in fanfiction -_-). I was suppose to update earlier, but I was (yet again) on vacation. Today, **YWBTTG is 7 months old**! Yay for this story and the readers! I hope you guys review, alert and favorite (of course the usual *). There was one scene where they said the title of the story.. now you know why it's called You're Way Better Than The Girls :D I changed the summary (again) and I have a new GA oneshot called 'All Because Of A Potato'! Go check it! BYE!

P.S: I really am happy with the result of this chapter! And it's also told from Natsume's angle.. lol


	19. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry that this is not an update. I like this story a lot; it's definitely one of my biggest projects when it came to fanfiction, but I don't know how to continue this anymore. To those who read my newest fanfiction (the Vampire Knight ones), you'll notice that my writing style definitely changed. I was only twelve when I wrote this story, and now that I'm fourteen, I'm proud to say my writing is a lot better now. I was thinking of re-doing all the chapters, or just leaving it like this. But if I do leave it like this, then I don't think I'll continue it anymore because I don't really know how I'll continue this story if I don't re-do it.**


End file.
